Secrets
by LittleCreatureFear
Summary: I am not who people say I am. They usually see me as a heartless, vicious soul. And it's true. Well, most of the time. I'm hiding something. Actually, someone. My daughter.
1. Chapter 1

I am not who people say I am.

People usually see me as sarcastic, mean, vicious, and someone who spoke her mind, unafraid of the consequences my words might bring.

And it's true.

Well, most of the time.

I'm hiding something.

Actually, someone.

I just couldn't give this up easily.

Once I had found out . . .

I grew insistent.

This someone was someone who made me hate my father, but I never blamed.

This was someone who changed me.

I promise you, I'm not getting soft.

It's just . . . different.

This was someone who I actually care about.

Someone who I love.

Someone who I'm not afraid to show my emotions to.

In school, I am Jade West.

The scissor-loving, sadistic, Tori-hating Jade West.

But the moment I reach home, . . .

"Momma!"

I'm that.

* * *

><p><strong>Does this have any potential? Should I even continue?<strong>

**Please Review. God Bless! **


	2. Chapter 2

"My brother once ate a spider. Yeah, we thought he was going to turn into something like Spiderman, but . . ."

I droned out Cat's voice.

It's not that I didn't want to hear her story (actually, I didn't), it's just that I'm too preoccupied.

I put on my tiger look to make it look like I'm annoyed.

But my mind is in a different place.

My mind is at home.

I worry.

I wonder how she's coping, being alone at home with nothing but the supervision of a babysitter (a.k.a. my mother) and toys.

Does she miss me?

Sometimes, I feel rather inadequate. Like I don't live up to her standards.

I'm a disappointment to all mothers worldwide.

I digress.

"Hey Jade, you alright?" Vega asked.

Cue eye roll.

"What's it to you, Vega?" I almost barked at her.

She was unmoved.

She's getting used to me.

I'm losing my touch.

* * *

><p>Sikowitz class.<p>

Strangely, I look forward to his class.

Maybe it's the fact that we rarely have written exercises. Just focus of acting and expression.

I prefer that.

"Now, I'm going to volunteer Jade, Cat," Sikowitz was searching around. "And Beck. Up front."

We made our way to the stage.

Beck was searching for my hand.

Warmth.

"Now, you two," Sickwitz grinned at both of us. "Parents."

Why is my chest constricting?

My vision became tunneled.

Hazy.

Breathe.

I close my eyes.

Breathe.

Relax.

Tugging.

I look down at our joined hands.

He was holding mine tight.

"You alright?" He asked with his eyes.

I swallow.

Then nod.

Sikowitz didn't notice.

Good.

"Cat, you'll play their daughter."

Sigh.

"Now, the scene is, you two are listening to your daughter talk about her dreams and thoughts, and you two are going to put in your input and thoughts to those. Much like real parents."

Alright.

"Start whenever you're ready."

"_Hmm, where could she be?" I asked out loud, looking around for my hiding daughter. _

_Giggling. _

_As much as I hated it, I couldn't help but feel biased. _

_I loved to hear her giggling. _

_I saw tiny toes peeking out from behind the thick curtains. _

"_Could she be," I stalled, and then quickly yanked the curtain away, revealing my beautiful, smiling and giggling daughter. "here!" _

_I picked her up and spun her around. _

_More giggling. _

_Warmth. _

"_Momma, you found me!" she laughed, and then wrapped her arms around my neck. _

_Contentment. _

"_Of course I did. You know, you were so good at hiding, I thought I'd never be able to find you!" I dramatized. _

_She laughed. _

_But after a while, she looked at me, now serious. _

"_But momma, if ever I gets losted for real, will you give up?" She lisped. _

_I answered with no hesitation. _

"_Never." _

"Jade, are you ready?" Beck asked, squeezing my hand once more.

"Um, yeah. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>One more period, then I'll be able to go home.<p>

God, I miss her.

How many more minutes?

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

" . . . And I'll see you guys next week. Bye, class."

And then . . .

_RING! _

I quickly stood up.

"Jade. Hey Jade!"

Vega.

"Hey Jade, wait up!" She was running after me.

I reached my locker, and then turned around to face her.

Glare.

"What?" I grumbled.

I was impatient.

"What do you think we could do for our project?"

What project?

I was zoned out.

"Which one?" I asked cautiously.

"The one given just a few moments ago. Weren't you listening?"

"If I was, then I would've known." I shot back.

She sighs.

I tap my foot.

"It's due the day after tomorrow. We have to write a fantasy skit, and I really need your help. Do you think you could come over today?"

"No." I deadpan.

I needed to come back to my daughter now.

"Please! I really need your help."

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" I almost growl at her.

She was a persistent little bird.

"Please, please, please, Jade. I really need your help."

She attempted the puppy dog eyes.

"_Momma?" she climbed (well, attempted to) on my lap._

_I helped her up. _

"_Momma, can I has a coworin' book?" She asked me. _

"_No, you can't. I don't have money." _

_I hated denying her. _

"_But momma," Her eyes were looking up at me intently, sparking with unshed tears. "Pwease?" _

"_Baby, when I say no, I mean no, okay?" _

_I had to look away from her eyes. _

_She breathed in. _

"_Okay, mommy." _

_Guilt. _

_She stepped down from my lap and went into her room. _

_I spent hours replaying our conversation in my head. _

_And finally, I cracked. _

_I didn't sleep that night. _

_I was up, drawing animal and flower figures in marker, and then binding them together for my daughter. _

"Fine." I gave in.

I'm just going to have to call mom and let me talk to her.

Vega owes me.

Big time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! I hope you guys liked this new installment. <strong>

**Please review. God bless! **


	3. Chapter 3

Vega didn't waste her time talking to me.

She knew that I was the silent type.

I'm glad she's aware.

When we got in her house, she let me sit down on their couch while she made some snacks.

She's so polite.

Yet, so aggravating.

"So, for the skit, since it has to be fantasy, I was thinking about this teddy bear, that during the night, attacks bad dreams, like a dream catcher of some sort. What do you think of that?" Vega suggested.

"It's alright." I agreed.

I just had to get this over with.

"Do you have anything else to add?" Vega asked warily.

"I don't know; make the bear have claws or something?"

Pointless.

"It's a teddy bear. For a child." She enunciated every word as if _I _was a child.

Again, aggravating.

"Then make the bear have a toy sword," I said, and then added sarcastically, "And then maybe it could ward off evil monsters!"

"Hey, that could work." She grinned, writing down my idea.

"Well, I try." I smirked.

My phone started vibrating.

Without any warning, I took it from my pocket and pressed 'answer'.

"Hello?" I asked, seeing as I didn't bother checking the caller ID.

"Jade, your daughter here is worried sick about you. I thought you promised her that you'd be home early?" My mom reprimanded me.

Shoot.

Guilt.

I could hear my daughter's sobs in the background.

Pain.

_I was having a stressful day. _

_On top of all the assignments, the projects, the essays, and everything, I had a daughter to take care of. _

_A two year old daughter. _

_But I had a way of relaxing. _

_It was like therapy. _

_Cutting stuff up with my scissors. _

_I was in the middle of my scissor-cutting fury on a piece of hard plastic when I heard a knock on my door. _

_Before I could even register what I was doing, I was pointing the scissors to the person at the door, a glare on my face as I screamed, "What!" _

_Once I registered who it was by the door, I dropped my scissors. _

_Pain shot through my body. _

_Not physical pain. _

_Emotional pain. _

_It was my daughter by the door. _

_Looking as traumatized as ever. _

"_Mia," I trailed off. I stood up from my position on the bed when she screamed and ran. _

_Ran away. _

_From me. _

_Hatred. _

_I hated myself. _

_I started kicking things around. _

_Her face when I pointed those scissors . . . _

_I knocked my lamps over. _

_The way she screamed . . . _

_I was thrashing. _

_The way she _ran away_ from me . . . _

_I was pulling at my hair. _

_She didn't deserve that. _

_I screamed into my pillow. _

_I should've checked first!_

_Stupid! _

_Once I had mildly calmed down, I made my way to her room to apologize. _

_Her door was cracked open. _

_I peeked in and I saw my daughter._

_Sobbing on my mother's lap. _

"_I just wanna give mommy hug, gramma," she whimpered, lisping her words. "Mommy look so tired." _

"_I'm sure she didn't mean it, darling. Your mommy was just stressed." My mom consoled her. _

_Leaning by the wall next to her door, I slid down on my back. _

_Tears were falling from my eyes. _

_I didn't bother wiping them away. _

_I hid my face behind my hands. _

_I'm ashamed of myself. _

"_Mommy?" I heard her voice bellow from inside her room. _

_The next thing I knew, she was in front of me. _

"_Mommy, don't cry." She said, trying to take my hands from my face. _

"_Come here," I opened up my arms and she fell into them. _

"_I'm so sorry, Mia. I didn't mean it, I swear," I started sobbing in her neck. _

_For some odd reason, she started crying as well. _

"_I swear I didn't mean it, baby. Mommy didn't mean it." _

_I knew I hit rock bottom when I started referring to myself in third person. _

"_It okay, mommy," She whispered in my hair. "It okay." _

I felt myself crying at the memory.

I had let my daughter down.

Again.

"Jade, you're crying!" Vega announced, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, no duh, Sherlock."

I wiped my tears away.

"Vega, go outside. Don't listen in." I told her.

"But I live here—"

"Get out!"

She complied.

"Could you get her on the phone?" I asked my mom.

I heard shuffling.

And then, her voice.

"Mommy?" It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Hey, Mia." I said with a slight smile on my face.

"Mommy, you say you be early today." I could feel that she was going to cry again.

And soon.

"I'm so sorry, Mia. I have this project that's due really soon and I have to work on it. I promise I'll be home soon." I explained to her.

"Okay, mommy." She said, rather dejectedly.

"I'll bring home something for you, does that help?" I tried bargaining with her.

"I don't care. I just want you, mommy." She said.

I could imagine her.

I could almost see the tears falling down her cheeks.

And then I found out, tears were falling down mine as well.

I'm hitting rock bottom.

"Mommy will be home soon, okay? I promise you."

"Be quick quick. I love you, mommy."

"Mommy's going to be quick quick. I love you too, baby," I smiled, wiping away my own tears. "Do you think you could give back the phone to gramma?"

"Okay."

I heard more shuffling.

"Jade, a promise is a promise. Remember that next time, alright?" Mom told me off.

Again.

"Alright, alright. I'll be home soon."

I disconnected the call.

"Vega, you can come down now!" I yelled out.

She came down from upstairs.

I'm hoping that she didn't hear anything of what I said.

"Alright, so I started working on the script, and then I thought that maybe we could . . ."

I think she started trailing off when she saw me getting my bag and walking to her front door.

"Jade, where are you going? There's a lot more we have to do!"

By a half opened door, I looked over my shoulder.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm going home."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it. <strong>

**Please do tell me what you think. God bless! **


	4. Chapter 4

I told her that I was going to be home soon.

And I'm keeping my promise.

I took off my heels, and then broke into a sprint.

I ran and ran.

Barefoot.

I didn't have to worry about stepping on glass or anything.

The street cleaners do a freaking great job.

I wouldn't admit that, though.

Before I knew it, I was already by the pavement of my yard.

And then, I saw her.

Eight hours has been too long.

She was running towards me.

And then, she jumped.

I caught her in mid-air.

"Momma, you're home." She whispered in my hair.

She had my neck in a vice grip.

I didn't mind, though.

I was holding her just as tight, if not tighter.

"I'm sorry I was home late," I apologized.

She kissed my face before telling me that it was alright.

Who was the adult here?

I trudged up to my room, Mia still in my arms.

She relaxes me.

"How was your day today?" I asked her once I set her down on my bed.

She chattered away, nodding and commenting as I dressed into some more comfortable clothes.

I sat down next to her as I took off my earrings.

"But other than me and gramma makin' cookies, I just cowored in my coworin' book."

Coloring book.

More like sheets of paper sloppily drawn on in marker.

I still felt guilty about that.

_I had just bought a new box of crayons and a coloring book for my daughter. _

_She'd been asking for a new one. _

_And who was I to deny her? _

_But then, Cat started talking. _

_She was bugging me to no end. _

_I was selfish. _

_I wanted her to shut up. _

_So, with an angry huff, I took out the crayons and coloring book which was intended for my daughter and gave it to Cat. _

"_Color the pretty tiger." I ordered. _

"_Okay!" She grinned. _

_I went home empty-handed. _

"That's good. Hey, you know, I've been saving up money these past couple of weeks." I told her.

It wasn't really a lie.

I _am_ saving up.

For these new combat boots I was eyeing.

And then I realized that I hadn't bought her anything since her last birthday.

Selfish.

_It was her third birthday. _

_She didn't have a party. It was only her and me. _

_I preferred it that way. _

_And somehow, she preferred it that way as well. _

_We danced, sang, played games. _

_Basically we did everything her little heart desired. _

_And then it came to my gift. _

"_Mia, could you come over here?" I called her, and she toddled over to me._

"_I have something to give you." I told her. _

_Her face brightened up in excitement. _

_I opened the box. _

_It revealed a gold and copper plated heart locket, with a key hanging next to it. _

_I had an inscription engraved on the back. _

_My solace, My strength. _

_I love you._

_It had a picture of me and her. _

_It cost a fortune. _

_But it was a small price to pay, in comparison to the person who you cherished the most. _

"_Do you like it?" I asked her. She nodded as she carefully traced the intricate designs of the locket with her finger. _

"_Mine?" She asked, unsure. _

_I smiled at her as I took the necklace out of the box. _

_Before putting it on her, I opened the locket with the key and showed her the picture. _

"_Do you know who those are?" I asked her, pulling her to my lap. _

_I had my arms around her as I showed her the interior of the locket. _

"_That's me," She pointed at her picture. _

"_And that's you, mommy." She pointed at my picture. _

_I kissed her head before putting the locket on her. _

"_Thank you." She twisted on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. _

"_You're welcome." _

"_I love you, mommy." She whispered, more like mumbled on my chest. _

_I told her that more than a million times. _

_Only now did she say those words back to me. _

_Tears welled up in my eyes. _

_I was determined not to let them fall. _

_Not to let her hear my probably shaking voice. _

_I pulled her tighter. _

"_I love you too, baby." _

"So I was thinking, you and I could both go to the mall? We could buy you new clothes, new coloring books, anything you want."

It didn't take a lot of effort to make her happy.

She was bouncing on my bed, clearly ecstatic.

"What do you think about that?" I asked her, pulling her to my lap.

"Do we still hafta pretend?"

I knew she'd ask that.

When I'd take her out, I'd ask her if she could play as my cousin.

We looked too much alike for me to say that I was merely babysitting her.

And I do not babysit for anyone.

So might as well say that we're related in the first place.

"You don't tell them that you're my baby. When they ask, only then you can tell them that I'm your momma, okay?"

"Okay." She grinned.

I saw so much of me in her.

Mom said that she looked exactly like me when I was growing up.

Only difference was, she had strawberry blonde hair.

Glad that it was the only thing she inherited from _him. _

_Ding dong!_

"Mom, door!" I yelled.

Mia covered her ears.

She was smiling, though.

She's used to the amount of decibels I normally use.

"I'm busy, you get it!"

I drew out a long, exhausted breath.

"Momma, can I piggy back?" Mia asked me, standing up on my bed.

Without a word, I turned around, and I felt her latch on my back, her arms around my neck and her tiny legs on each side of my waist.

I missed her too much to deny her of anything.

I started running down the stairs, making Mia giggle and laugh.

Happiness.

Until I opened the door.

All joy was thrown out of the window.

My cover was blown.

Exposed.

"Vega?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Vega?"

What was she doing here?

Wait.

How did she even get my address?

I groan internally.

"Hey, Jade, I kind of followed you," she admitted.

Stalker.

"_Why?_" I almost screeched.

"No, I mean . . . it's just that . . ." She stammered.

Ha.

"Spit it out, I don't have all day!"

My hands clenched tighter.

Mia screamed.

Only then did I remember that I had my daughter on my back.

I was squeezing her legs too tight.

I loosened my grip immediately.

Horrified.

She was squirming.

She wanted to be put down.

I did with no hesitation.

My fear expanded exponentially.

A red handprint on each side of her thighs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . ." I trailed off when I saw her face.

Blank.

"It okay." She whispered.

She was so sure of herself.

Much like me.

Though not at the moment.

I'm conflicted.

"You sure?" I clarified.

She had this determined look on her face as she nodded her head.

Vega is still standing by the door.

She witnessed our exchange.

I held Mia's hand, making sure I didn't use my vice grip.

"Why are you still here, _dog?_" I growled.

She gulped.

"You forgot your jacket."

She was holding it out to me with a shaking hand.

I smirked.

I snatched the leather raiment from her.

"So, do you mind if I come in . . . or something?" She was unsure.

Hell, so was I.

"Fine." I huffed, and then led her to the living room.

"So, who's this little angel?" Tori asked once she sat down.

Snoop.

Mia looked up at me.

Asking with her eyes if she could introduce herself.

With a small smile, I nodded.

"My name's Amelia West, but my mommy calls me Mia." She grinned as she put out her hand for Vega to shake.

Atta girl.

"Well, Amelia West, my name is Tori Vega, but you can call me Tori." She shook her tiny hand.

"She's so sweet! How old is she?" Vega asked me.

Mia climbed up to sit on my lap, and I wrapped my arms around her middle, kissing her hair.

"I can talk!" Mia retorted sassily, making me grin behind her hair.

"I'm guessing come backs run in the family." Vega side commented, mostly to herself.

"How old are you, sweetheart?" Vega asked her.

Mia held up three fingers.

"But I'm turnin' four this 'tober." She grinned.

"It's _Oc_-tober." I corrected her.

"I never thought I'd see this side of you, Jade. You look so calm." Vega smiled slightly at me.

I shot her a glare.

"Don't get used to it, Vega." I hissed.

Mia turned so that she was sideways on my lap.

She laid her head on my chest as she played with my hair.

"I hope I'm not intruding when I ask this, but—"

"Aren't you already intruding?"

"You invited me in!" She reasoned.

"You invited me in!" I mocked in my Southern Belle accent.

Mia got a kick out of that.

"I do not talk like that!"

"I do not talk like that!" Mia repeated Vega, trying out the accent I just did.

I laughed.

"I'm admitting that _that _sounded adorable." Vega said, tapping Mia's nose.

She giggled.

Unlike me, she craved human touch.

"So, as I was saying, how come you don't talk to us about her? All we hear is about your brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know I should be revealing my personal life every time I see you!" I snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that, Jade—"

"Then what _do _you mean? Enlighten me, please!"

Exasperation.

"I mean, why hide her?" Vega stumbled over her words.

Chosen carefully.

Scoff.

"Why hide her? Because she's not who you think she is."

Glare.

"She's not who I think she is? So she _isn't _your sister?" Vega was getting irritated.

Squirm.

I was about to retort.

Mia spoke up once more.

"She's not my sissy. She's my momma."

And my life was over, right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Did you see the little reference I used in the last chapter? It still baffles me how Jade would have crayons and a coloring book from her purse during that episode. <strong>

**So yeah. The revelation. Did you think that Jade was the one to admit? **

**Lol. It turns out that her baby girl was quite outspoken as well. :P **

**Please do tell me what you think. God bless! **


	6. Chapter 6

Vega's face paled.

I only had myself to blame.

I shouldn't have invited her.

I shouldn't have said to Mia that she can tell people.

We were doing so well.

And then I just blew it.

"So you're meaning to tell me—"

I don't want to hear it.

"I didn't tell you!" I exploded.

Mia shook on my lap.

"No, what I meant to say is that, Amelia is your daughter?"

She choked on her words.

I wished they were my hands.

Then she wouldn't be able to tell anyone.

She'd be dead.

But I knew that this was bound to happen someday.

I just didn't know that it would be soon.

"I just telled you that!" Mia interjected.

I think I saw a little eye roll there.

"I can see the similarities." Vega remarked.

I smirked.

So much like me.

But at the same time, different.

I show her that I love her, everyday.

Unlike my parents.

They obviously lacked in that department.

"It's _told_, not telled." I corrected her.

I was very particular with her grammar.

I don't even know why.

"Vega, I swear to you, if you tell anyone about this, I will single handedly bring you down—"

"I won't."

What?

"No rude comments? No telling me off? No questions?" I inquired.

Peculiar species that Vega is.

"Jade, you know I would never do that to you," Vega started, and then looked at Mia. "Or to Amelia."

"Oh."

Silence.

I needed something to break the tension.

I didn't want it.

She knew my secret.

I can't even comprehend her . . . candor.

Of this.

Of me.

Of all of it.

"Hey, is that why you let Robbie give the ice cream to the kids in the park? Because she was there?"

Vega looked like she had a huge epiphany or something.

"Yeah, she was there with my mom. I think she was the one who stepped on his neck."

We both laughed at that.

And then it got awkward.

"Do you think we could . . . maybe continue the skit here? So tomorrow, we just have to worry about practicing." Vega piped up.

Amelia laid her head on my chest once again.

"Or do you want to spend time with Amelia, because I totally understand that you haven't seen her in hours . . ."

Considerate.

I'm starting to like Vega.

Unfortunately.

"What do you think about that, Mia?" I asked as I stroked her hair.

They curled at the ends.

Like mine.

"You hafta practice, mommy," She lisped. "And we'll be alone on Sa-turrr-day."

She prolonged the middle of Saturday.

Adorable.

"That's right. I'll buy you all the coloring books you want." I told her.

I kissed her forehead.

She squealed in delight as she wrapped her arms around me.

"She's beautiful, Jade," Vega smiled.

I couldn't help but return her smile.

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Vega . . .

Tori.

Tori and I picked up where we started with the script.

We were doing really good progress.

Even Mia was helping out.

"So, when the monster comes near, should the bear transform into something as equally as terrifying, or it stays as a cute little teddy bear?" Tori asked.

"I think it should stay as a bear, not morph into something like Hulk." I told her, and she typed it down.

"So teddy slays monster with toy sword?" Mia asked, condensing the version Tori and I did.

"That's the plan." Tori answered.

"Why can't teddy use scissor?" Mia queried.

My heart swelled with pride.

"Umm . . ." Tori was racking her brain for an answer.

I kissed Mia's little head.

"Toy swords can't hurt, but toy scissor can still cut," Mia reasoned, and then looked up at me for approval. "Right, mommy?"

"Right." I smirked.

"Dang, Jade. She _is _your daughter." Tori chuckled.

I saw that she didn't put in Mia's revision.

"Taught her everything I know." I grinned.

We started talking a bit more about the skit.

And around 20 minutes later, we were done.

I checked the clock.

It was already seven thirty.

Tori put aside her laptop and sat cross-legged on our couch.

"Sikowitz said that we're going to do method acting again." She said out of the blue.

"Yeah, and?"

"We're not doing the sleepover anymore, though. We do it in school, for a whole week."

Why was she telling me this?

I knew about it.

I'm not stupid.

"I know that. Will you get to your point?"

I was getting rather impatient.

"The assignments are the same. I still get to choose your character."

The way she was smiling meant that something was churning in her mind.

I didn't like that smile.

"Where are you going with this, Vega?"

Aggravated.

Mia was on the floor, absentmindedly sucking on her thumb as she doodled on a notebook Tori lent her.

"You could play a mother. That way, no one would know, because people would think she's your cousin or something, and you don't have to leave her. Plus, you'll never be able to break character."

Possible.

But it's still too risky.

They might ask questions.

I was pulled out from my thoughts when I heard Mia sniffling.

"Mia, what's wrong?" I asked, picking her up from the floor.

"Why'd you have to leave me?" She cried on my chest, staining my shirt with her tears. "Did I do sumthin' wrong, mommy?"

Her words were muffled.

I held her closer.

"I pwomise I'll be good, mommy. I-I . . . pwomise."

Her voice was quivering now.

"No, Mia. You did nothing wrong. Shh, baby, stop crying." I rocked her tiny body from side to side.

"Never, baby. I promise you, I won't leave." I whispered in her hair, kissing it repeatedly.

Her cries died down.

I glared at Vega.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make her cry or anything . . . I didn't know," Vega explained.

This just proves that I couldn't be away from her.

She'd think that I'd be breaking my promise.

"You don't apologize to me," I told Vega.

She quirked her eyebrow.

"You apologize to her."

Without any hesitation, she kneeled down on the floor.

She was eye to eye with Mia.

"Amelia? Sweetheart?" Vega said, touching Mia's hand gently.

Mia pivoted her head from my chest so she'd be looking at Vega.

"I'm sorry for making you cry," Vega started.

She looked unsure.

"I didn't mean to, I swear. Will you forgive me?" She asked.

Her voice was hopeful now.

Hesitantly, Mia stretched out her arms for a hug.

Vega embraced her, squeezing her gently.

"It okay," I heard Mia whisper.

"But don't let mommy leave me, okay?"

Her voice was dead serious.

"I won't, sweetheart. I won't."

They broke the hug after a short while.

"Hey Vega." I said.

Her head spun to face mine.

"Your idea for the method acting project," I started.

Was I sure about this?

I think that I should think this through some more.

"What about my idea?"

Before I could back out, I heard myself say,

"I'm in."


	8. Chapter 8

Our presentation was awesome.

It could've been better, though.

But we got an A, so I really couldn't complain.

"Now we're through with that, let's talk about next week's project." Sikowitz started.

Speak up, man.

We don't have all day.

"As long as you get pass the first day without breaking character, then you automatically get a 95, which is an A."

I'm guessing he's using number of hours until we cracked in his house as a time frame of some sort.

"But to those who continue to stay in character for the whole week, get a hundred,"

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Plus extra credit."

I don't think I'll be able to break character when I'm basically just being myself.

I got this project.

Hands down.

"I suppose you lot have chosen each other's roles, so let's hear them."

I didn't listen to the others.

I was too worried with mine.

Will Tori even push through with the idea?

Am I even ready to bring her to school?

Sigh.

"Vega, tell us what Jade will be playing." Sikowitz grinned.

He sips from his coconut.

"Gladly."

I swear I saw Tori wink.

"Jade will be playing," She paused for a moment to read from her phone.

No need for the drama, Vega.

"A mother." Tori smiled, almost knowingly. "And, she has to bring a kid in next week."

"Where is Ms. West going to get a child, if I may ask."

Sikowitz.

No problem.

"There's a pre-school next to Hollywood Arts. I'm sure she could get a kid there." Beck grinned.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

My body eased under his touch.

"You alright, babe?" He whispered in my ear.

Guilt.

I never did come to tell him about Mia.

He deserves to know.

He's my boyfriend, after all.

I promise I'll tell him next week.

"Just peachy." I smiled sardonically.

I crinkled my nose as I did.

"Don't terrorize the kid you'll bring next week." He warned.

I rolled my eyes.

Mia's not terrorized.

Maybe corrupted, but never terrorized.

At least I don't think so.

"Sure thing."

The role casting continued.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know what I put myself in.

I was bringing my daughter to school for the first time.

Honestly, I'm afraid.

I'm insecure all of a sudden.

I don't like the feeling.

Not a bit.

I had Mia in my arms as I entered school.

"Mommy, why we here?" She asked me.

"Well, you remember Tori?"

"I still gots her notebook." She grinned sheepishly.

I chuckled.

"She gave me a role to play. She said that I had to play mommy."

How do you simplify things to a child?

"But you're already mommy. Don't hafta pretend."

She knitted her eyebrows together.

I walked to my locker to get my morning period notebooks.

I couldn't answer that, to be honest.

"Well, you'll get to be with me for the whole week. And do you want to know what the best part is?"

I closed my locker and walked to the black box theater.

"What, what, what!" She bounced in my arms.

I sat down on my usual seat and I placed her sideways on my lap.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"We don't have to pretend."

I kissed her head.

I pulled away, waiting for her reaction.

She was smiling so huge that I thought her face would split.

"Really?"

Her voice was filled with excitement.

People were starting to come in, starting at me.

I wouldn't blame them.

I wasn't wearing my usual getup.

I was wearing jeans, a white button down shirt, and flats.

My hair was pulled up into a bun.

I looked far from normal.

"Really." I smiled.

She wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same.

I had no shame.

I was playing a role.

Yet, it didn't feel like I was acting.

Plus, they had no right to judge.

Tori sat down next to me.

She was playing a British model who thinks that everywhere she walks is a runway.

I think it's stupid.

"Well, who's this lovely little lady?" Tori asked in her accent.

It could use a little work.

I needed to play my role.

"This is my baby, Amelia Rose."

God, the pride I felt when I was able to say that out loud.

Exhilarating.

"Mommy, I'm not a baby." She pouted.

I smiled at her.

I didn't need to hold back my emotions.

"You'll always be my baby, don't you forget that."

She rested her head on my chest.

"So, what's your name, mommy?" Tori asked. "Mine's Dawn."

"I'm Jadelyn. Nice to meet you."

I didn't bother thinking of a name.

Might as well lengthen mine.

Jadelyn is a total mom name.

Also . . .

Moms are polite, right?

Not unless their kids are on the field.

Soccer moms are effing crazy.

No offense to them, though.

But they are.

"How do you do." 'Dawn' said.

Our teacher entered the room.

I droned him out as I still tried to wrap my head around the fact that Mia was here.

Sigh.

* * *

><p>Sikowitz' s.<p>

Second to the last class.

He's making us introduce our characters up front.

Beck was a ballerina.

A female one.

"Mommy, why is he in a tutu? He's a boy." She whisper asked to me.

I laughed heartily.

"He's playing a ballerina."

I could almost guarantee that he was not going to last until tomorrow.

Tori walked up, posing every other step as if cameras were flashing.

Cat was . . . well, she was a Hawaiian girl who was obsessed with pineapples and liked shaking her hips rapidly.

It was rather strange how she walked up front.

Mia giggled at her.

"Now, you there, in the white button down blouse and the little girl," Sikowitz pointed at me. "Up front."

I stood up, settling Mia on my hip.

She was awfully small for a three, going on four year old.

Maybe it was the fact that she was born premature.

That worried me sometimes.

I took in a deep breath before starting.

"Hey, I'm Jadelyn. And this is my little girl, Amelia." I smiled, kissing her temple.

She was elated that I was finally able to show her off.

And they don't even know that I'm telling the truth.

"_Momma, momma, momma!" _

_Mia all but threw herself on my leg, clutching to it like a lifeline. _

"_Yes?" _

_I picked her up, blowing a raspberry on her stomach. _

_She laughed loudly. _

"_Mother's day is coming up, and her daycare is hosting a program, like a bring your mommy to school day or something." Mom told me for her. _

_My smile immediately diminished. _

"_No." _

"_Come on, it will make her happy—" Mom tried to convince me. _

"_Mom, are you out of your mind? They'll think I'm a slut." I screeched. _

_I put Mia down. _

"_Mia, go to your room first. I'll come to you later, okay?" _

_She nodded as she skipped up the stairs. _

"_Jade, this is just a one-time thing." She argued. _

"_Mom, she's two. She won't remember anything." _

"_Yes, but imagine her in that classroom, the only one without a mom." _

_I know the feeling. _

_She didn't come to mine when I was in kindergarten._

_I was the kid who had to eat with the teacher. _

_I remember watching my classmates and their mothers, feeding them. _

"_Fine. But just this once."_

_ Mom smiled. _

_She knew not to hug me. _

_Unless she wanted a bleeding lip. _

"_You're doing a good thing, Jade." _

"_Yeah, yeah."_

_-~0~-_

"_Momma, momma, look!" She was pulling me to a wall filled with what looked like drawings. _

"_This," She pointed at the one by the bottom left. "Mine." _

_It had two rather undecipherable figures on it. _

"_Can you tell me what that is?" _

_I could practically feel the burning glares of other mothers from behind. _

_Oh yeah, their susurrus rumor spreading could just do wonders for my already depleting self respect. _

_I didn't care. _

_I was here for my daughter, not for the destruction of my reputation. _

"_That you n' me, momma." _

_And then I saw the picture more clearly now. _

"_All right, gather 'round, children." The teacher, I presume, hollered, and all the kids went to the middle, sitting down on a foam mat. _

_I stood by the corner. _

"_Who wants to introduce their mommy first?" The teacher asked, and all of the kids raised their hands enthusiastically. _

_Mia, being Mia, simply stood up. _

"_Yes, Amelia?" The teacher inquired. _

_I leaned my back against the wall with a smirk on my face, watching silently. _

"_I'm goin' first." _

_So assertive. _

_I grinned. _

"_I didn't call you, Amelia, and you didn't raise your hand. That's not polite." _

_Mia rolled her eyes. _

_She ignored the teacher. _

"_My mommy is there," She beamed proudly, walking over to where I was standing. _

_I picked her up. _

"_She love me so so much," She grinned, and stretched both of her arms out. "Like this much!" _

"_I see that, Amelia. But do you love mommy as well?" _

_Her look told me that she was rather offended. _

"_Yes! Bunches and bunches and lot and lot." _

_I kissed her head. _

"_Are you proud of her, Ms. West?" The teacher then asked me. _

_I kissed Mia's head. _

"_Very."_

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly.<p>

And before I knew it, I was getting both me and Mia ready to go to school for our second day.

"Mia, are you ready to go?" I asked as I put on my left ballet flat.

Curse them.

"Mommy, my hair!" She groaned as she went down the stairs.

It took all I had not to laugh at her.

"Come here," I told her, and then took the brush from her hands and did a simple pony tail.

I buckled her in her car seat and we drove off to Hollywood Arts.

And to my expectations, it looked like most, if not all, have already given up their characters.

Great.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mia, don't wander around if I ever put you down, okay?" I told her as I walked up to my locker.

More stares.

Ignore.

Ignore.

I know they can see the resemblance.

Ignore.

"Okay." She nodded, but was looking somewhere else.

I looked over to where her attention was directed to.

Beck.

Staring intently.

He caught my gaze.

He smiled, and then walked up to me.

I grabbed my notebooks and stuffed them in my bag before closing my locker.

"Miss Jadelyn, am I right? Or is it Mrs.?" He smirked.

Hide no emotions.

I smiled.

"Definitely 'miss'." I grinned.

"Are you going to introduce this little girl to me, miss Jadelyn?"

He was blocking my way.

Don't piss me off, Beck.

As much as I love him, I'm trying my very best not to rip his head off with this sweetness.

"I'm Amelia," Mia introduced herself.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and then laughed heartily.

"What's so funny, baby?" I asked her, blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

She giggled louder.

"He's . . ." She tried speaking in between giggles.

I was laughing along.

Even Beck was.

He had this little twinkle in his eye.

Something that happens only when he's _extremely _happy.

We're going to have to have a pretty serious talk when this week ends.

"I was what?" Beck asked, stroking my little girl's cheek.

Mia's giggles died down.

She had a crimson blush replacing the pinks in her cheeks.

Mia, I love you.

But you're still too young, baby girl.

That boy is mine.

"You were ballerina." She managed to get out before breaking out into another hearty fit of giggles.

It was Beck's time to blush.

The bell rang.

"Let me help you with your bag," Beck offered, his hand already reaching out for my sling.

"No need,"

I do NOT need special treatment.

He knew I made that clear with him before.

He didn't need to disregard that now.

_Just because I'm playing a role. _

"Come on. We're going to the same class, just let me help you."

Without warning, he grabbed my bag.

I can't yell at him.

I don't want to break character.

I settled with a death glare.

My signature one.

The one that seeps through your pores like incinerating fire.

I saw him gulp as he walked beside me towards the classroom.

Smirk.

I kissed Mia's head.

* * *

><p>Lunch.<p>

Festus was serving mixed berries.

He should have that on the menu every day.

I found a vacant round table.

I sat Mia on my lap.

I debated whether or not to use utensils.

The berries looked very fresh.

I threw the forks and knives away.

"Dig in, baby girl." I grinned.

"No fork?" She looked up at me.

Beck and the rest of the gang spotted us.

"That's why God gave us hands. Go on."

To show her that I really meant us eating without utensils, I picked up a grape and popped it in my mouth.

The gang sat around.

They were staring.

"See?" I said around a half chewed grape.

I picked up a strawberry and brought it near her mouth.

She clamped it shut.

I swallowed my grape.

I sat her sideways on my lap.

She was facing Beck.

"Come on, Mia," I told her, trying to part her lips with the strawberry. "Open your mouth."

Her forehead crinkled as she sucked her lips in.

"May I try?" Beck cut in.

"Be my guest."

I huffed.

He took his plastic knife and cut the strawberry lengthwise.

He took one half of the strawberry in his fingers and put it near Mia's lips.

"Say 'ahh', Amelia," He crooned.

I looked at the others.

They started eating their food, occasionally glancing at us.

I looked down at Mia.

She was chewing.

"How'd you get her to . . .?"

I was appalled, impressed, yet hurt all at the same time.

"I don't know. Maybe the berry's too big for her?" He queried.

I shrugged.

I looked down and I saw that her mouth was open, waiting for the next one.

"Well, well, well, princess. Last feed and then you pick 'em up yourself." I told her, gently shoving the other half of the strawberry in her mouth.

I looked at the gang again.

They looked rather shocked at how I talked.

They better get used to it.

I'll be doing that for three more days.

And one more thing.

I smiled at them.

Their eyes widened.

"Woah, Goth girl turned to the good side!" Puppet pointed out.

Robbie put his hand over its mouth.

"Shut up, that's her character," I heard Robbie whisper in its ear.

"Yo, Jade," Andre called.

I snapped my head to look at him.

"What's your," He swallowed. "daughter's . . . um, name?"

Why do I constantly have to remind myself that he doesn't know?

All of them think it's an act.

"Her name's Amelia." I told him, stroking her hair.

I had my attention on them for so long that I wasn't able to see Beck and Mia.

Beck continued cutting up strawberries for her, and as he did, he fed them to her.

Slice by slice.

"I thought she was supposed to feed herself?"

I quirked an eyebrow at Beck.

He grinned sheepishly.

I'm guessing Mia was able to wrap him around his finger.

I don't know if this is good or bad.

How was I supposed to tell him the truth by the end of the week?

Conflicted.


	11. Chapter 11

Second day down.

Third day: in progress.

"I see that Ms. Jadelyn's the only one in character?" Sikowitz commented.

Mia was babbling happily on the floor, doodling on Tori's unreturned notebook.

I don't know why she likes it on the floor so much.

People could step on her.

But I wouldn't let that happen.

I'd snap that person's neck before they could even think of hovering their foot over Mia's spine.

"That's good. Ms. Jadelyn, I presume you're going to continue this until Friday?" Sikowitz asked.

I nodded.

"That's good to know. And did you tell the tiny little human that the floor she's recently lying down on is dirty?"

I did _not _think that through.

"Up you go," I exclaimed as I picked her up from the floor.

She squirmed on my lap.

"Mia, hold still," I lightly reprimanded her.

She didn't stop squirming.

"Let me test something," Sikowitz piped up. "You and the little human, up front."

I set her down on the floor, holding her hand as we went on the platform.

"Can she act?"

"I don't know."

Sikowitz grinned.

Demon.

"Let's see," He said. "Beck, up front."

"Yes, sir," He made his way over to me, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"No PDA in front of the little human."

He grimaced.

I smirked.

Mia made her way in front of Beck.

She raised her arms up.

Grinning, he picked her up, blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

He saw me doing that to her yesterday.

She squealed.

The rest of the class was grinning like fools.

"We're going to do good parent, bad parent."

You did not just go there, Sikowitz.

She doesn't understand all of this yet.

"Ms. Jadelyn, you'll be playing the bad parent. Beck, good parent."

I did not want to do this.

I had to explain to her that this was all pretend.

"Someone suggest a scene!" Sikowitz called out.

Mia was oblivious to everything.

She was playing with Beck's promise ring hanging around his neck.

"She could be having a nightmare." Robbie suggested.

"Something simpler, please? Little human's only . . . what, like three, four years old?"

Thank you, Sikowitz.

"She fell down the monkey bars." Eli said from the back.

"Alright. I'll give you two some moments to explain everything to little human there," Sikowitz said.

He slurped loudly from the coconut.

Beck and I huddled by the corner.

Mia was still in his arms.

"Mia, we're going to play a game." I told her.

She smiled hugely.

"You're going to pretend that you fell down the monkey bars," Beck explained.

She nodded her head as she took it in.

"Do I has to cry?"

She cocked her head to the side.

"If you want to. I'm going to be mean, but it's only for pretend, okay?" I clarified.

I did not want her holding a grudge against me.

"Okay."

Tori, Andre, Cat and Eli were doing another improv skit to kill time while we're discussing.

"And I'm going to pretend to be your dad. I'll be really good to you." Beck said.

He bounced her lightly.

"I call you daddy?" She asked him.

I answered for him.

"Just for now. So are you ready?"

Smiling hugely, she nodded her head.

Beck put her down.

"Go over to the other side of the stage, Mia. We'll come over to you when you call us, okay? And remember, this is all pretend. I'm not really angry or mean to you."

I couldn't help but remind her again and again.

Paranoid.

Mia went to the edge of the platform, by the window.

Beck and I were sitting down on the edge.

His arm was around me.

I wish I could tell him now.

"Action!"

Mia fell to her knees.

Her face was dejected.

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

You're doing so well, baby girl.

"Hey, do you know that—" Beck tried talking to me.

And then I heard her.

My God.

This was a bad idea.

I can't be bad parent now.

"Mommy, daddy," She whimpered, clutching her knee.

Beck shot me a worried glance.

My expression was blank.

"She's calling us. She fell!" Beck told me.

Mia was still crying.

"She'll get up eventually," My voice held no emotion. "Kids bounce back fast."

"We have to help her," Beck said, tugging my hand.

He was making me stand up.

I was paralyzed.

I can't do this.

Beck made his way to Mia.

He genuflected, and then sat Mia on his knee.

I shot Sikowitz a dirty look.

Please stop the scene.

Please.

"Daddy, I fell," She buried his face in his neck.

"Honey, come here," Beck motioned for me to come near him.

I did.

For a moment, he caught my apprehension.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

He was inspecting her knee.

"Do I look like a hospital to you?" I tried hiding my flinch. "It's just a scrape, it'll heal fast."

Mia looked at me.

She looked genuinely hurt.

Baby, it's just pretend.

"Come on, sweetheart, breathe through it," Beck told Mia, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and patting it over her knee.

Stop the scene.

Please.

"I want mommy," She whimpered, clutching at Beck's collar.

Beck looked up at me.

"She wants you," He repeated her request.

Stop the scene.

"She's going to have to suck it up if she wants to get through life."

Flinch.

"It's going to be okay now," Beck said, kissing her knee.

He set Mia on the floor before standing up.

He looked angry.

"She's just a child!" He all but yelled. "It doesn't hurt to show her a little compassion once in a while!"

Stop the scene.

Please.

"I don't care! I told you, she'll be fine!"

My voice almost cracked.

Mia looked at me again.

I could tell.

She thought I wasn't pretending anymore.

"And scene," Sikowitz said, standing up from his chair. "Very good. Even little human."

I moved over to Mia to pick her up.

Hurt.

"Mia, you were really goo—" I was cut off.

She shook her head as she hid behind Beck.

Horror.

Tears continued to stream down her face.

"Mia . . ."

I tried to pry her off of Beck's jeans.

Iron grip.

I will not cry.

I stood up from my crouching position.

"I have to go,"

I was headed for the door.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop my sobs from spilling.

I slammed the door behind me.

And then I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, Beck's point of view is coming up next chapter. Even though this is a Jade centered story, it helps telling the story if seen in another person's point of view. <strong>

**Please do tell me what you think. God bless! **


	12. Chapter 12: Beck's POV

Jade ran out of the room, leaving all of us stunned.

"Amelia," I tried prying her off of my jeans. With a sigh, she raised her arms up, and I complied with her silent request.

I sat back down on the chair, setting her on my lap.

"Amelia, you know it was just pretend." I told her, looking right into her eyes to let her know that I meant what I said.

Through her tears, I saw two deep blue orbs starting right through me, piercing through my skin like a knife.

They were holding so much more knowledge and maturity than what her age should. Like all of the world's troubles were on her shoulders.

I zoomed out.

She looks exactly like Jade. Only smaller.

"I thought she stop," She sniffled, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her cardigan.

She's insecure.

Just like . . .

Just like Jade.

But as far as I know, Jade got Amelia from the pre-school next to Hollywood Arts.

Unless she lied to me.

_I feel so stupid right now._

"She's just a really good actress. She didn't stop acting." I reassured her, bouncing her lightly on my leg.

"Stop doin' that, you makin' my head hurt," Her forehead scrunched up as she did a baby growl, and I immediately stopped my leg's movements.

So much like Jade.

"Hey, how old are you?"

"Three, but I'm turnin' four this 'tober." She held up three fingers to prove her point.

_Calculate . . . _If Jade is eighteen now, and Amelia's three (almost four), then Jade was pregnant with her when she was fourteen. Or fifteen.

_ERASE. _

I did not want to deal with Math right now.

Might as well ask her about it to see for myself.

"Amelia," I called her name to catch her attention. As of the moment, she was swinging her legs back and forth, observing her laces as they whipped all around.

I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Amelia, is Jade your mom?" I couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward about this. I know that I should be talking to Jade about this matter, but I know that asking Amelia wouldn't be too much of a problem and a hell of a lot easier than Jade.

She nodded her head.

I tried to hide my shock for the sake of everyone in the room.

" I made her real sad," She hung her head low. "I gots to say sorry."

The kid wants what the kid wants.

"Sikowitz, she has to _go_," I lied, implying that she had to go to the restroom. He spun his head in our direction, grimaced, and then waved his hand off like we were flies.

I stood up from my seat, Amelia in my arms. She's incredibly light.

Walking outside, it didn't take long for us to spot Jade.

I think 'hear' might be a more appropriate word for it.

Walking briskly, I peeked through the small panel.

I was right.

She was in the janitor's closet.

Even through the small paneled window, I could see her clearly. She was curled up in the corner, her arms around her shins, guarding them like a shield. Her head was on the knobs of her knees, and her body was trembling as she continued sobbing her heart out.

She didn't even lift her head up when we entered.

It's a rare moment whenever I see Jade cry, but this . . . seeing her so vulnerable . . . it was heartbreaking. Like it took almost all of your strength to not just come up to her and wrap your arms around her.

"Go on," I whispered as I put Amelia on the floor, motioning her to go near Jade.

"Mommy?" Amelia's voice was quivering as she inched slowly towards Jade.

Slowly lifting her head up, she saw Amelia coming near her.

As I watched them interact, I finally saw the raw truth of what Jade was depriving herself of.

Expressing her true emotions.

Uncurling from her little protective ball, Jade let her legs give way as she opened her arms out wide, and Amelia all but ran into them, both girls holding each other as if either one of them were going to disappear any moment.

They were whispering in hushed tones, one hiccupping and sniffling slightly every now and then. Their voices were so low that I could barely understand a word they're saying.

I felt somewhat like an intruder.

Jade looked up at me, her face red and splotchy from all the crying.

_I still love you, Jade. No matter what happens. _

With that thought, I spoke the words that I was reserving for later.

"I know she's your daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>So we finally got into Beck's little head. Don't worry; we'll be back with Jade's point of view in the next chapter. <strong>

**Please do tell me what you think. God bless! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Mommy?"

It's was Mia's voice.

I tilted my head to see her clearer.

Relief.

I opened my arms out wide.

Beck was just . . . there.

I didn't mind him for a bit.

It was just me and my baby girl right now.

She ran into my arms, her hands gripping my shirt tightly from the back.

Warmth.

"I'm so very sorry. I never meant it," I whispered into her ear.

My eyes were tightly shut.

I didn't want to look at Beck.

I was afraid.

"I'm sorry, mama," She hiccupped, wiping her eyes on my shoulder.

We just held each other close.

"Did Beck help you find me?"

My voice still weak from all the crying.

Toughen up.

You're setting a bad example for your daughter.

"Mm-hmm."

I was ready.

I gulped in as much air as I could.

I opened my eyes, only to find out that he was staring at me the whole time.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

And then he spoke.

"I know she's your daughter."

And all the air I gathered flew right out of my systems.

My throat was dry.

"_I know she's your daughter." _

I need water.

"_I know she's your daughter." _

The room was starting to spin.

This wasn't supposed to happen this way.

"_I know she's your daughter." _

I closed my eyes.

I held Mia tighter, practically crushing her to my body.

"_I know she's your daughter." _

Comfort.

Just a little.

But it was there.

My mind forced my eyes to open.

Beck had his hands on my face, telling me silently to calm down.

How can I be calm?

How can he?

Mia now settled herself on my lap, her head resting against my chest.

"Jade, listen to me, please," he was pleading.

Traitor tears.

"We have to talk."

Trigger.

This engaged my tears to flow heavier.

I choked on my sobs.

Broken down dam.

"Crap! No, I didn't mean it like that!"

He was panicked.

Hell, so was I.

"God, no, I meant to say was—"

"Just make this break up quick, please."

Overload.

His eyes widened in shock.

Shock?

"No, Jade, never. Please, just listen to me,"

He was at a loss for words.

"Then get to it!"

Aggravated.

I was high voltage.

"I know she's your daughter. But Jade, knowing that will not make me love you less."

This boy must've hit his head or something.

I'm not what he deserves.

"Y-you're . . ."

I swallowed.

"You're not mad?"

"Sure, I was disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner, but I'm not mad."

I can see the truth in his eyes.

He was—_is _genuine.

"You know that I could've helped you. You know that I'm not the kind who'd turn away."

Yes, I know.

But I never remembered.

I remained silent.

"So you already know her."

He already knew that.

He nods once.

"Yes, but I don't _know _her."

I see what he was pointing out.

"I'm just saying that now, if you take me, you take her as well. We're kind of a package deal."

He kind of smiles.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that. Plus, I think she likes me."

I look down at Mia.

She was absentmindedly playing with her locket.

"Mia, do you like Beck?" I asked her.

She nods.

"See?" Beck grinned as if to prove his point.

"High five, princess!"

He lifted his hand near her.

Mia stared at it.

Instead of a high five, she stood up from her seat on my lap.

She walked over to his kneeling form.

Very gingerly, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Beck didn't hesitate returning the favor.

He kissed her head.

"I like you," Mia smiled.

"I like you, too." He said, looking intently at Mia.

"Do you like my mommy?"

She was playing with his shirt, twisting it around with her fingers.

"No."

I was wounded.

Mia let her arms drop from where they were.

"I love her."


	14. Chapter 14

Breathe.

"Are you ready to get back to class?" He asked, offering his hand to help me up.

I wiped my face one more time.

I took his hand.

Releasing from his grip, I picked Mia up.

I held her close.

Tight.

"Come on, we still have about twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>Day four.<p>

I was walking outside to the Asphalt Café, holding Mia's small hand in mine.

I looked around.

Vega was talking to some girl.

She caught my eye.

Vega looked at me, almost questioning my exit from class.

"Does he know?" She mouthed.

I sighed.

Then nod.

She asked, now with her eyes, if the idea of me having a daughter settled with him.

I didn't even know that we even had this kind of connection.

I let out a small smile.

I nodded again.

She grinned hugely.

Genuine.

And then she walked over to where I was.

"Did you tell him?" She asked.

I could sense that she wasn't trying to pry.

Pure curiosity.

"No, he found out." I deadpanned.

"And he's alright with it? Wow, that's just . . ." She cut herself off by peering over my shoulder. "Hey, where's Mia going?"

I looked down.

She had managed to slip from my hand's grip and run.

I turned around almost immediately.

I was looking frantically.

And then I spotted her by the grub truck.

Latched onto Beck's jeans.

I relaxed.

Strangely.

I trusted him with my heart.

I think I could trust him with my daughter.

"She's with Beck," I told Vega, sitting down on a round table.

She sat across me.

"She really took to him." Vega commented.

I nod once.

"What are you having for lunch?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Chicken Panini." I told her as I took a bite.

The gang started to come in.

First Cat, then Robbie.

He put his arm over Cat.

She giggled wildly, muffling them with her hand.

I raised an eyebrow at Robbie.

He shrugged.

Andre sat next to Vega.

"Hey there, momma bear. Still in character?" He asked.

Grinning sheepishly, I nod.

"That's just crazy. I don't think I could ever stay like that for a whole week."

Practice makes perfect, Andre.

Beck sat next to me with Mia in tow.

He sat her between me and himself.

"Mia, don't run off like that again, alright?" I scolded her, tilting her head by her chin to look at me.

She just nods, acknowledging her mistake.

"Never again, okay?" I made it firm.

I kissed her forehead.

"Okay."

I took another huge bite from my Panini.

"You want some?" I asked her, offering the other half.

She took it gingerly in her hands before munching away.

"She looks a lot like you, Jade. It looks like you really chose her good from that pre-school." Robbie commented.

I didn't say anything.

I felt Mia tug on my sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"Water, please." She requested.

I took out her water bottle from my bag.

Once she was done drinking, Beck beat me to wiping her mouth.

"Jade, she even drinks like you!" Cat smiled.

I beg your pardon?

'Drinks like me? Do I drink differently from a normal human being?" I accused.

She let out her squeak.

"No, I think Cat meant that she opens her lips first before putting the rim of a cup near them. Like you." Tori explained.

They all nodded in agreement.

I'm sorry, guys.

I don't note the way I drink my beverages.

It's either they're really keen observers, or they're creepy stalkers.

"Okay?"

I was long forgotten.

Cat prattled on about her brother.

I finished the last of my half of the Panini.

I checked on Mia.

She was halfway through with hers.

She was giggling, apparently at what Beck was whispered to her.

Those cheeky little things.

"What are you laughin' at, Mia?" I asked, holding her by the waist to set her on my lap.

"Beck said that he promise to give me candy later, but I said, 'mommy won't like that', but then he said that he won't tell you so I said, 'you're gonna get in big big trouble.'"

"It's good that you know how to set him straight." I praised.

"And you now, Beck," I mocked glared at him.

He stared back at me.

Wide innocent eyes.

"Do you still intend to sneak her teeth rotting sugar products?"

This is fun.

I barely gave her any sweets.

Let Beck take on the role of temptation.

"No, ma'am."

He had this mischievous glint in his eye.

"But you promise." Mia hollered from my lap.

From where I could see her, she was bringing out the big guns.

Her eyebrows were furrowed.

Her lips were formed in a pout.

Hers arms were crossed.

Epitome of an incoming tantrum.

"Yes, I was, but your mommy said that—" He tried to explain, putting his hand on her knee.

I love how she could play him like a violin.

Crocodile tears started forming in her eyes.

"No, no, don't cry, I was just saying that your mommy—" He was desperate.

Sure Beck.

Make me look like the bad guy.

I rubbed her back, silently telling her that she was doing a good job.

And here comes the main event.

"But you promise!" She wailed, tears now streaming down her face.

Everyone in our table looked at her and Beck pitifully.

Actually, only Mia was getting the pitiful looks.

Beck, on the other hand . . .

Not so pitiful.

And people from other tables started staring as well.

He sighed before looking at me.

"Jade, I don't care what you say, I'm giving her candy later," he said.

And then he switched to his desperate, pleading voice.

"Hey Amelia, princess, I'll give you some later, I promised." He smiled at bit.

And then he did something that tugged on my heartstrings.

He cupped the sides of her face with his hands, and then wiped away her tears by stroking his thumbs across her cheeks.

"Please, just stop crying, okay?" He all but whispered to her.

She nodded her head, and then smiled cheekily.

She kissed Beck's cheek.

And then she looked up at me.

"Was I good, mommy? Did you see me?" She babbled happily, as if she didn't experience a near emotional breakdown just seconds ago.

"You were amazing, baby. The tears really did him." I kissed her nose.

I looked at Beck to check his reaction.

Painstakingly gobsmacked.

"You duped me." Beck exclaimed incredulously.

He didn't look angry, though.

"It's a talent." Mia grinned, patting his cheek twice with her right hand.

The rest of the gang laughed at our little antic.

No holding back, Jade.

"Don't do that again, please. That was just mean, using her against me when you know I'm practically defenseless." He raised his hands in mock surrender while looking at Mia, as if it was to prove his point.

I smirked.

"No promises."


	15. Chapter 15

The bell rang for dismissal.

My sole intention was to get home.

Just relax, maybe take a warm bath while I'm at it.

Door locked . . .

Lights off . . .

"Mommy, come on!" Mia all but yelled, yanking on my cardigan as I put the last of my books in my locker.

"Where to?"

I took hold of her hand.

She started pulling me towards . . .

Beck's locker.

Why, dear child, _why?_

"Why are we here?"

Didn't hurt to ask.

"Beck said he'd give me candy." Mia said, rather determined.

"And candy, Beck shall give."

I heard him from behind me.

"Beck, where is it?" She grinned, running up to him.

She clutched onto his pant leg.

She had to reach up to grab onto his shirt.

Feeling lethargic, baby girl?

"It's here, let me get it,"

Instead of squatting down like he usually does, he sat down on the floor.

Opening his locker, he grabbed a brown rucksack.

I managed to peer in the bag.

I could only calculate how many pounds of sugar in candy are in that bag.

He has a stash.

No secrets, he said.

I'm not hiding anything, he said.

I sighed.

"Strawberry or Berry Tie Dye?" He asked Mia.

He knows her weakness.

She started grinning madly.

Bouncing, even.

"You have it! You have fruit by the foot!" She squealed.

Beck could only chuckle.

People looked at us oddly.

Commence death glare.

"Don't you all have someplace to go? Scram!" I all but yelled at onlookers.

They immediately complied.

"Mia, Beck asked you a question." I reminded her.

"Can I have two?"

Say no, Beck.

"Sure—" I cut him off.

Pushover.

"Don't push your luck, Mia," I lightly chided her. "Just one."

"Strawberry." She decided.

"C'mon, Jade, just once."

Beck sided with Mia.

Sigh.

"But you're eating that after you have dinner, okay? And that plate better be clean."

When did I start giving in so easily?

Oh, yes.

When two loved ones joined forces against me.

"Here you go, as promised." He smiled, giving her two individually wrapped artificially fruit flavored diabetes in a roll.

"Thank you!" She grinned, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

She kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, Amelia,"

He kissed hers in return.

Without her knowing, I saw him slip a lollipop in her back pocket.

I suppressed a smile.

Weak, Beck.

Just weak.

* * *

><p>Day five.<p>

Free period.

I didn't exactly appreciate the fact that free period is a total waste of time.

But now, it has come to my advantage.

"Did you have fun these past few days?" I asked her, playing with her hair.

She was currently straddling my lap.

She kicked her tiny feet back and forth.

She nodded absentmindedly as she was playing with the promise ring hanging around my neck.

I stared at the locket I had given her.

_My solace, my strength. I love you. _

I repeated that over and over again in my head.

"That's good," I said calmly before breaking to her the news.

Deep breath.

"Because you can't come with me next week."

Her head snapped up.

Her eyes showed me only one word: _Why?_

Somehow, her silent question spoke loud volumes.

It's disorienting.

"I'm only allowed to bring you for this week." I explained.

I looked around.

Everyone else was either asleep or doing something . . .

I don't even know anymore.

All I know is that they're not looking my direction.

Regardless of me having a child on my lap.

They know well enough not to stare.

Unless they want to go blind.

I pat my back pocket for my scissors.

"But . . ." She looked away.

She started playing with the ends of her hair, curling and uncurling them cutely.

Don't be like this.

What is she shy about?

These are the times when I just want to know what she's thinking.

I'd give anything to know what goes on in her head.

"But what?"

I hold her chin up.

"Awre we still goin' out tomowow?" She lisped.

Baby girl, why do you doubt?

"Of course."

She nods once.

Something's bothering her, I could tell.

"Tell me what's on your mind,"

I held her hands, playing with her small fingers.

"Family." She replied without a second thought.

I gulped.

Deep breath.

"What about family?"

"Tell me about my daddy."

Million dollar question.

"He's . . . um, it's hard to explain."

I leaned back in my chair.

I feel a headache coming in.

"Do I have one?"

"One what?" I stalled.

"A daddy. Do I have a daddy?" She reiterated.

"Yes, but he doesn't deserve to be called daddy."

"Tell me 'bout him."

"He's mean." I deadpan.

I don't want to talk to her about this.

"Oh."

It was quiet for a while.

"I'll tell you what. Sleep in my room tonight, and I'll try to tell you. No lies, nothing but the truth."

The extremely sugar-coated, condensed truth.

Will I survive?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! I'd just like to say thank you for all of you who put this story on alert, favorites, and most especially to those who reviewed. I'm so glad that you like it. <strong>

**And I believe that I've tortured you all enough, so in the next chapter, Jade will reveal about Mia's father. **

**Here's a hint: It's not Jade's dad. ;)**

**Please do tell me what you think. God bless! **


	16. Chapter 16

Dread.

For years, I had managed to shove that horrid memory to the deeper depths of my mind.

And now, I have to bring it back up again.

To a person who barely understood sadness.

Why should I tell her about this?

She'd get sad.

Depressed, heaven forbid.

I think.

It's like I'm going to deprive her of happiness once the story's out in the open.

I can't.

I can't deprive her of smiling, laughing.

Not when she exhibits it so often.

Sigh.

She'll forget, eventually.

Might as well.

Breathe.

All I know is that I will not allow myself to cry.

* * *

><p>A few minutes before seven.<p>

My story, it's going to talk a while.

I gave Mia a bath.

"I sleep in your room?" She asked.

I scrubbed her shampoo on her head.

"Mm-hmm."

"Then you'll tell me 'bout my daddy, right?" She inquired.

I ignored her question.

"Close your eyes," I told her gently.

She complied.

I poured a cup of water over her head to wash out the suds.

She giggled.

So easy to please.

"I will. No worries."

I stood up to get her towel.

I looked at her small form.

She barely took up one thirds of the tub.

Cringe.

It's my fault she's like that.

"Stand up, and . . ." I trailed off, letting her finish our little word play.

"Arms up!" She giggled, doing what she said.

I wrapped her little body in the warm towel, picking her up in the process.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I asked.

She looked guilty.

"You didn't," I answered for her.

She nodded meekly.

"Come on. Up the steps." I heaved, setting her on the step stool she used to reach the mirror.

"You gonna brush my teeth?" She asked.

"Well, you're not going to do it, are you?"

She giggled as she shook her head cutely.

"There's your answer." I told her, reaching for her toothbrush.

Small amount of bubblegum toothpaste.

"Say ahh," I instructed her, and she reluctantly obliged.

I made sure to brush thoroughly, seeing as she ate the candy Beck gave her.

And it didn't take long for her to find the lollipop he sneaked in her pocket as well.

So she went ahead and ate that too.

"Tongue out, then spit."

She did as told.

So obedient.

I hope she's this easy to handle when she gets older.

I brought her to her room and set her down on her bed.

I took out her pajamas.

_Ding dong! _

Who the hell is coming to our house at night?

If only I could stone them.

"Jade, Beck's here!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

Mia grinned at the sound of his name.

"Beck?" She repeated, starting to stand up from her bed.

Oh no.

She is NOT going down there naked.

"Put on your clothes first, Mia." I told her, holding out her underwear.

"Mom, give us two minutes!" I yelled downstairs.

I heard a door close.

She must've let him in.

Never have I seen her so eager to get dressed before.

I finished doing the last button on her shirt.

And in a blink, she ran out.

"Beck!" She squealed as she ran.

She looked like a crazed lunatic.

"Mia, don't run down the stairs." I warned her before she could even take a step down the stairs.

It's not like she can.

I've always carried her down.

She took tentative little steps.

It was adorable, I admit.

Once she got to the last step, she ran to the living room, where Beck and mom were.

"Hi! Hi, Beck!" She squealed as she clambered up to his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Well, at least she's enthusiastic.

And I don't think he seems to mind.

"Hey, Amelia. How are you?" Beck asked, smiling that genuine smile he has reserved for me and her.

I went downstairs.

I sat down next to Beck.

I held his chin and made him look at me.

Lips meet.

_Keep it chaste, Jade. _

Mom cleared her throat.

I smiled sarcastically at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Mia was resting contentedly on his lap, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Yes, I'd like to know as well," mom interjected.

He blushed.

I glared at her.

_It's none of your business, mom. _

"Actually, I'm here to ask permission if I can sleep over tonight." He told us politely.

Mia perked up.

"Sleep over?" She smiled.

A mental image popped into my head.

Him sleeping on Mia's small bed, surrounded by her dolls and vintage pictures.

"I mean, if I could. My RV is being fumigated." She reasoned.

You could fumigate an RV?

He seemed to notice my curiosity when he said, "Parent's idea."

"Ah."

He continued.

"So may I?"

"Wait. Why won't you stay in your parent's house?"

"My uncle Barbara is in town, and is using my old room since we don't exactly have a guest room."

"What about your other guy friends?" I shot warily.

Surprisingly, there was no malice in my tone.

I'm getting soft.

"Nah, I'd rather be here with you two." He smiled, ruffling Mia's damp, uncombed hair.

"Woah, kid. Is that sweat?" he asked, jokingly wiping his hand on his shirt.

"No, silly. Mommy gave me a bath. She even brush my teeth, see?"

As if to prove her point, she opened her mouth wide then exhaled soundly on his face.

I laughed.

"I can smell that." He chuckled.

I looked at mom.

Her face was void of emotion as she watched the three of us interact.

"You know?" Mom suddenly asked Beck.

He merely nodded his head.

"Yes. But, Ms. West, rest assured that nothing's going to change between me and your daughter. I just have to share a bit of my love to this one." He explained, and then pointed at Mia.

Mom just smiles.

"Jade, would you please lead Beck to the gues—wait, oh." She managed to correct herself.

Since I had Mia, we had to give up our guest room and exchange it with her nursery.

"Beck can sleep in my room, gramma! I'm sleepin' in momma's room." She offered.

Mom laughed.

Would me mental image be solidified?

"Yes, dear, but your bed is too small for Beck to sleep in."

I guess not.

"I have a futon in my room, remember? He can sleep there." I told mom.

She issued me a pointed look.

Then sighed.

"But no funny business, okay?" she told us.

"Yes, ma'am." beck instantly agreed.

Afraid, Beck?

I covered Mia's ears first before stating my remark.

"Don't worry 'bout it, mom. It's not like we're going to have hot sex in there. Mia's sleeping beside me." I told her.

Beck blushed.

"Just go."

Her tone indicated that she wasn't angry at me.

I picked Mia up from Beck's lap.

"Come on, Beck!" Mia told him, reaching for his hand.

He gave his hand willingly.

"Sure. Lead the way, Jade."

* * *

><p>I took a long, hot shower.<p>

No one said I couldn't stall.

And I'll delay as much as I can.

Deep breath.

I held it in.

I don't think I want to release.

* * *

><p>I was done drying my hair.<p>

Mia was sitting on the futon next to beck, telling him a story about God knows what.

This won't be easy.

I'm guessing after Mia was asleep, he'd ask for the unedited version.

'Cause that's what he does.

I sat down on the right side of my bed, leaning my back against my pillows.

"Come here, baby." I called out to her, my arms stretched out wide.

She stood up and went over me.

Holding her by the waist, I placed her on the bed.

My right leg was propped up while the other was lying flat.

I placed her between my legs, my bended knee becoming a back support for her.

"You gonna tell me the story now?" She looked at me, her eyes just sparkling with curiosity.

"Sure am," I affirmed.

Here goes nothing.

"I was just starting 8th grade." I told her, holding her hand.

I looked at Beck.

I motioned for him to sit beside me.

He didn't think twice of coming over to where we were.

He put his arm around my shoulder.

"I remember my dad calling me and said that he was going to pick me up from school that day. I was so happy since he never did that for me before."

You can do this, Jade.

You can't give up now.

"So when the bell rang, I rushed out of the door, starting to look for my dad. But he wasn't there."

"Did your dad promise?" Mia asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh."

"So I waited there on the steps for my dad. I waited there for hours. And when it was almost dark, I gave up waiting and went on to walk to my house."

"Wait, so this was in another school?" Beck asked.

I nodded.

"I entered Hollywood arts in 9th grade." I supplied, and he 'ahh'ed in understanding.

"I was halfway to the house when I saw this man standing by his car."

No turning back now.

"He told me that he knew me. Since it was dark, I couldn't see him clearly. He told me that my dad was an officemate of his, and that he has been waiting there for hours for me. He said that my dad sent him to fetch me."

I looked down at Mia.

Her head was resting on my chest now.

She was still listening with rapt interest.

But she looked disturbed.

"I don't like this story." She commented, pouting.

"I'm trying to tell you how you came to be." I argued gently.

She shook her head.

"Tell me about Princess Aurora." She was in another world.

"Amelia." Beck said her name in a gentle yet stern tone.

She looked up at him.

"Listen to her. I think she's almost done." he told her, though he knew that it was far from over.

I continued.

"So he told me he'd drive me home. Believing him, I got in the car."

Shiver.

The heater was on.

"He asked me if I was thirsty, and I said yes. He gave me this bottle of water. After taking a drink, I remember falling asleep."

"And speaking of falling asleep," Beck nudged me.

I heard her light snores.

Her thumb was in her mouth.

I made Beck move away a bit.

Smiling softly, I placed Mia in between us, and tucked her under the covers.

"Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Jade, I'd like to hear the rest of that story."

I knew he would.

Deep breath.

"When I woke up, my hands were tied above my head to a post. I was blindfolded, but I knew that I was in my house."

I was breathing abnormally now.

He held my hand.

"The man was there, I heard his voice. Also my dad's. When I heard my dad's voice, I started screaming for him. To know why I was there, to know why I was tied up like that."

The memory was so vivid.

"I heard my dad laughing. And then I heard more noises. They sounded like friends of my dad's. And then I heard them laugh, and my dad's voice yelling out, 'go and get her, boys. A thousand dollars for the first spin!'"

"Jade," Beck sighed.

No, you will not cut me off.

"I heard them groan and shoot back, 'Holy chiz, man. A thousand bucks for that?' I could imagine my dad shrugging. But I heard him say, 'That's a small price to pay, fellas. She's pure.'"

Cringe.

I've told him too much.

I have to finish this.

I can't stop now.

Breathe.

"I felt kicks and punches, cigarette burns and body blows. And they violated me. But the first one, his voice matched the one who offered the car ride. I remember him whispering in my ear, 'I ain't wearing rubber, baby love, so that kid better be pretty.' At first I didn't understand. But then he just . . . then he just went for it."

"Jade, you can stop," Beck's voice was pained.

He deserve to know.

I didn't stop.

"And his other buddies took me for a spin as well, using me until they were spent."

My voice was quivering.

Beck walked over to my side, picked me up from the mattress and sat where I was.

He sat me on his lap.

Cradled.

Safe.

"I didn't allow myself to get unconscious, so once they were done playing with me, I heard clinking and bottle caps popping. I knew they were drinking because I felt one of them press an ice cold one to my stomach, and then poured it all over me while I was still cut up. They were at it for a while, but when I didn't hear the door open or close, I figured they must've been passed out on the floor."

He kept rocking me like a child.

He kept his cool.

Typical Beck.

"Where was your mom?" He asked gently.

"She was on a business trip, but she was arriving that night. When she got home, she searched for me. When I heard her knock on the door, God, you could only imagine the relief I felt. I yelled for her. Yelling my state. Yelling my pain. That's when she called 911. She couldn't get in because my dad had the keys."

He was rubbing my back.

I kept the crown of my head nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

"My dad got arrested, his buddies got arrested. Weeks later I found out what that man meant when he whispered those words to me."

I didn't cry.

"You had Mia." Beck said.

I nodded.

"Did you find out that man's name?" he asked.

"I had a DNA test run immediately after Mia was born. They couldn't trace the man's papers. So I never found out what his name was."

"Oh."

I was looking at Mia.

"Once I found out I was pregnant, it felt like the end for me. I was depressed from what they had done, so I didn't eat or sleep or drink, up until I was around four months."

Cringe.

I reached out for Mia's hand.

She wrapped it around my fingers, making me smile a bit.

"I soon realized that my baby didn't do anything to deserve this. So I started living bit by bit, just for her."

I sighed.

"It was almost too late. She's a preemie; I had her at seven months. She wasn't fully developed yet, and they said that she almost didn't make it."

I choked on that memory.

But I've done it.

I've managed to tell him.

"She's a fighter," He breathed, kissing my forehead.

"That she is."

Silence.

"Thank you," He whispered.

His eyes were closed.

"For what?"

"For not giving up. To be honest, you're the strongest person I know."

"You're biased." I counter.

"Maybe, but it's true."

"You're a sap." I joke.

"You should see yourself with Amelia."

I shook my head.

"She told me that she had managed to trap you into a shopping trip tomorrow."

"I offered."

He sighed.

"Do you want to come along?" I offered.

He looked wary.

"Why?"

"Who else is going to bring our bags?"

He chuckled.

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm going to have to settle with an 'I'll try my best'."

I was too tired to argue.

I leaned closer to him.

Warmth.

I closed my eyes.

I felt his lips on my forehead.

"Good night, Jade. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>As you can clearly see, I just cannot get enough of Bade. <strong>

**And this is longer that the one thousand word average I give you guys. It's 3,000! :))**

**Please do tell me what you think. God bless! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

One of the top things on my 'hate' list is the sun.

That blinding ball of gas that peeks through my drapes every morning, to be specific.

It takes so long for me to adjust to the sudden brightness.

A string of profanities run through my head.

I stopped cursing once I had Mia.

She didn't need a potty mouth of a mother.

Mia.

And then I saw the person on top of my 'love' list.

She was in my arms.

Her arm slung around my waist, her leg on top of my thigh.

Her mouth was slightly open, dried drool on the right side of her cheek.

Sigh.

I checked the clock over her shoulder.

_7:19 AM _

I'm one of those people who can't go back to sleep once they've woken up.

I know I should be quiet.

It's still early.

But that doesn't stop me from waking up the other people in the house.

Holding Mia closer to me, I kissed her forehead.

She squinted with her eyes closed.

Flutter.

And slowly, they open.

God, so beautiful.

And I'd like to believe that I deserved this.

I know I deserved this.

"Good mornin', good mornin', sunbeams will soon smile through,"I sang groggily.

I let her continue.

"Good mornin', good mornin', to you." She sang, her head buried in my chest.

"Wanna go make breakfast before Beck wakes up?" I asked in a half whisper.

She nodded, smiling cheekily.

How she's so perky immediately after waking up is beyond me.

I got up from bed before collecting Mia in my arms.

I looked at his crooked sleeping form on the futon.

Poor boy.

But you asked to sleep here.

So you get a sore back.

Maybe even a stiff neck if you're lucky.

I walked towards the bathroom.

I let Mia go before me.

Because God only knows what happens if she doesn't take her morning piss.

We trudged downstairs.

Kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Mia.

I set her down on a bar stool.

"Pancakes?"

I checked the pantry.

Pancakes are doable.

"Sure."

She grinned.

"Can we make shapes?" She asked.

"What kind?"

"Hearts."

How will I do—

Wait, okay.

Got it.

"Want me to write your name too?"

"Mm-hmm! And Beck's, and yours."

Eager child.

Calm down.

I made my way around the kitchen, cleaning the griddle and laying out the ingredients.

I let Mia help with the batter.

I added in a few drops of red food dye.

Taking out an empty squeeze bottle, I put the mixture in it.

I checked if the griddle was hot enough.

I shook the bottle.

I started drawing the on the griddle the hearts she wanted.

Outline first, and then fill them in.

"Momma, move me there, I wanna see!"

Without a word, I moved the bar stool and placed it next to me.

"It's pink!" She smiled.

I nodded.

"Can I try drawing, momma?"

I'm not much of a talker in the mornings.

And I was still too exhausted to argue.

I flipped the pancakes first before transferring them to a plate.

I handed the squeeze bottle to her.

"What are you going to draw?" I asked.

I made my way to the coffee maker to prepare a pot.

"I won't tell you!" She giggled.

She was having a pretty good time with the squeeze bottle.

And then I found out what she was trying to make.

"Baby, what's that?" I exclaimed.

I tried to keep the horror from my face, though my voice practically gave it away.

"They're scissor, can't you see? It's for you!" She smiled, and then put the bottle down on the table next to the stove.

So innocent.

Her intentions.

And her thoughts.

But what she drew, in any adult's eyes, is far from it.

She drew _closed _scissors.

And don't forget that the batter was pink.

And the handles of the scissors, well, she filled them up with batter.

So it resembled _so much _like a penis.

I don't know if I should laugh or something.

"Thanks," I almost choked on my spit.

After letting the penis—

_Scissors, _cook, I proceeded with the names.

Mia was easy enough.

Separate capital letters.

Then Beck's name, and then mine.

Three plates.

One each plate, our names spelled out in pink pancake and two hearts.

And mine?

My name, the hearts, and the penis/scissors.

Beck came downstairs.

"Good mornin', good mornin', sunbeams will soon shine through! Good mornin', good mornin' to you!" Mia sang as she greeted Beck at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning," Beck yawned as he picked Mia up. "So, what made you sing Debbie Reynolds to me?"

"Momma and I do it ev'ry mornin'." She smiled. "And we made you pink pancakes! See? Momma even did your name."

He put her down and led him to his seat on the dining table.

"I see," He grinned. He walked over to me and pecked my lips twice. "Mornin', Jade. So, you like pink?"

Tease.

"She wanted it."

"Look, Beck! I drew momma scissor!" She giggled, pointing at the penis-shaped scissors on my plate.

His eyes bugged out.

Once he looked at me, he let out a loud laugh.

He pulled me in his arms, and then leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"It's going to be so awkward eating that."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

Breakfast ensued (_finally_) after the tiny banters.

"Hey, Jade?"

I glared at him.

I ate my pancakes, but I was just poking at the atrocious one my daughter had made.

"You're not eating what Amelia made," Beck grinned, leaning back on his chair.

I smirked.

"Don't worry, I will."

I picked up the pancake with both of my hands.

I held on to the 'blade' and the 'handles'.

I stared intently at Beck.

One eyebrow raised.

And then I ripped it in half.

He grimaced and winced.

I laughed.

"So that's what I'm going to do if you ever tick me off. Got it?" I smiled cheekily as I placed a morsel of it in my mouth.

"Duly noted."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little filler fluff. <strong>

**Please do tell me what you think. God bless! **


	18. Chapter 18

"Mia, don't let go of my hand, alright?"

We were at the mall.

We'll be having lunch here.

Beck had gone home after breakfast, much to Mia's dismay.

How she clings to him so strongly after knowing him for only a short period of time is beyond me.

She needed male guidance.

I could see how she looks up to Beck like he's a superhero or something.

And he barely did anything but give her candy and feed her strawberries.

Oh, and act like her father for two minutes.

No.

I'm the only family she has.

I'm enough.

"Okay, mommy." She agreed.

I looked around.

There weren't much people today.

Very uncharacteristic for Hollywood on a weekend.

But God.

I hope I don't meet anyone from Hollywood Arts.

It's not that I'm an introvert.

And it's not that I'm afraid to be seen with a little girl even near me, much less holding my hand.

Because they think that 'Jade West' doesn't do that.

Jade West doesn't like kids.

Jade West is mean.

Jade West is a sadistic scissor-loving witch.

To hell to them.

I don't exactly care about my reputation.

If I want to go out with my kid, then I will.

I just don't want them pestering me with questions.

Sure, they could conjure up questions in their malicious minds.

Sure, they could call me a slut.

A whore.

But do I look like I give a damn?

No.

I'll take it all in stride because I _know _that I'm not those things.

Words like those would only barely dent my self-respect.

But if they start trash talking about my baby girl . . .

That's crossing the line right there.

I guarantee that I won't have a problem with torturing them.

Because I would have a reason to.

* * *

><p>"Where do you want to head first?" I asked Mia as I bit off a piece of my sandwich.<p>

"Can we buy new shoes?" She asked back shyly.

"Sure. Anywhere else?"

I wanted to spoil her today.

Just once.

Make her feel loved.

"Book store, then toy store?"

I nodded.

I checked my wallet.

Two hundred dollars from my savings.

Another hundred from mom.

And I think I have a few coins in my pockets.

Alright.

I'm covered.

* * *

><p>We were walking around to find a nice children's clothing store.<p>

"Mommy, look! Like yours!"

She pointed at the tiny combat boots behind the glass window.

I smiled.

"You want those?" I asked.

She nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! I wanna be just like you, mommy!"

Bless your heart.

With those words spoken, how could I deny her?

Walking inside the store, I saw them.

"Jade, you're here!" Cat squealed, coming up to hug me.

I pushed her away.

With forceful gravity.

"Hey Jade." Vega smiled.

I offered her a small glance.

"Aww, hey there, Amelia." Tori grinned at Mia.

Mia looked at her and smiled as she went over to her to give her a hug.

"Hi Tori," She said as she got out of Tori's embrace. "Me and mommy are gonna buy shoes for me."

"That's nice. Which ones?"

As they were talking, I went over to Cat.

She seems rather unfazed, though I had declined a hug from her.

"Cat, does Vega work here?" I asked her.

Judging from Tori's shirt, she does.

"Yup yup. Only part time, though." She replied, twirling her magenta hair around her fingers.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you doing here if you don't work here?"

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" She screeched.

"Nothing, Cat."

I decided not to pry further.

I averted my eyes back to Mia and Tori, and I saw that she had already gotten the shoes in her size.

I don't know how she knew.

I sat down next to Mia.

"Sweetie, we'll test them on first, alright? Tell me if they pinch and I'll get you a bigger size." Tori said, slipping on the left combat boot.

Once they're both on, I stood her on her feet.

"Walk around. Tell me if they're comfortable." I told her, and she immediately obliged.

I watched her as she ran around, jumped, and spun around.

She was having the time of her life testing those boots.

Hell, even Cat joined in, thought she wasn't testing anything.

After a few minutes, she came back to me.

"I like 'em. They're really comfy." She grinned, wrapping her arms around my neck for no reason.

"Are you going to wear them now?"

"No. They don't go with my dress."

"Good choice." I smiled, kissing her hair.

I put her penny loafers back on.

For a child, she had a very old-fashioned taste in clothing.

Moccasins, oxford flats, dungarees, ribbons for hair bands . . .

Everything.

I always joked that she was born in the wrong time period.

She often pouts when I say that, and then promptly demands ice cream.

I give her popsicles.

Pissing her off even more.

But she gets over it after a few minutes.

I picked Mia up before walking over to the counter.

"That will be $38.99."

I nearly choked.

That was equivalent our lunch.

Inclusive of dessert.

I put Mia down.

"I can give you my twenty percent employee's discount, if it helps." Tori offered.

I shook my head without giving it another thought.

I didn't want her to think I was needy.

"No, keep the discount, I'm paying full." I huffed indignantly, pulling a fifty from my wallet.

I felt Mia tug on my blouse.

She was holding up quarter, probably from her pocket.

"Here, mommy. It can help." She smiled, giving me the coin.

It took all I had not to cuddle her in the middle of the store.

"Thanks, Mia." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her head.

* * *

><p>We went to the next stop in Mia's itinerary: Bookstore.<p>

The moment I stepped in, the tantalizing smell of coffee wafted through the air.

I took in a deep breath.

I'm eerily calm.

"Mommy, come on!" She huffed, pulling me towards the children's corner.

I allowed myself to get pulled by my almost four year old daughter.

She looked by the coloring book aisle.

I was watching her from a distance.

She looked at me warily, and then picked out the thinnest one from the shelf.

"Here, mommy."

Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

I checked the price at the back of the book.

Two dollars.

Damn.

If there was one thing about me that you should know, I am very particular with money.

I had an ATM card, as well as a credit card.

I never used them unless it was needed for some sort of emergency.

Basically speaking, I was covered.

I had more than enough money to blow on a pair of shoes or a dress.

Hell, I think I have enough for a new car.

But that money's from my mom.

She religiously adds around a thousand dollars in my accounts every month.

I was too independent and stubborn to use it for my personal needs.

So I decided to go the masochistic route and work for the things I wanted.

But knowing that Mia was aware about my monetary concerns . . .

It breaks me.

"I know this isn't the one you want, baby. Go ahead and pick out some better ones." I told her, kneeling down to return the thin book back on the shelf.

"How many?" She asked shyly.

Cringe.

"Mia, look at me." I told her, holding her chin gently. "What did I tell you last week, when I told you that I was going to take you out?"

"That I can get as many as I want." She murmured.

"That's right," I stroked her cheek with my thumb. "And I'm keeping my promise."

She smiled a bit.

"Thank you, mommy." She grinned, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You're welcome. Now, go and pick some out."

As she did, I scanned the children's corner, looking for some nice story books.

I kept her in my peripheral vision.

I picked out two that might catch her fancy.

I walked over to Mia.

She had three in her hands.

"You got them?" I asked, taking her selection from her hands.

I held back a laugh.

Two out of three coloring books, the covers featured lambs.

My daughter has this lamb fetish that I could barely understand.

Just a glance in her room.

It's lamb-land in there.

"Come on. We'll pay for these and then we'll go to the toy store."

* * *

><p>Mia said that she was getting tired of walking.<p>

I slung the two bags around my right shoulder.

I picked her up.

She rested her head on the left shoulder.

"Do you still want to go to the toy store?" I whispered in her hair.

It was already five thirty.

We're having dinner at home.

I felt her nod against my neck.

I took at quick turn.

But then I heard her breathing slow down.

Evened out.

I looked down at her.

She was fast asleep.

I smiled to myself.

I didn't want to wake her when we get there.

I stepped on the escalator going down.

I walked towards the parking area.

I placed her in her car seat.

I made sure not to wake her.

I piled the bags in the trunk.

I drove back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Extremely pointless, since it basically doesn't move us anywhere, but we get to see a little bit of the oh-so unmarred dynamic of Jade and Mia. <strong>

**But don't worry. Next chapter, we'll actually be heading somewhere. **

**To the reader who's been asking me where this story is headed (I'm sorry I never replied to you), well, it's headed somewhere, that's for sure. This won't be some kind of clichéd happy family story. That's just boring. There will be bumps along the road for Jade and Mia. I assure you that.**

**But, just so you know, I am a firm believer of HEA (Happily Ever After). **

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! **


	19. Chapter 19

Weeks went by quickly.

It's almost like a whiplash.

I remember the week after the project.

* * *

><p><em>Monday. <em>

_Mia woke up as early as me to get ready for school. _

_She still thinks that she's coming to school with me though I had told her more than once that she wasn't._

_I downed a cup of coffee. _

_It scalded my throat. _

_I loved it._

_She offered to help with breakfast. _

_After the peen-cake incident, I watched her at all times. _

_I did not want a repeat. _

_After breakfast, I headed upstairs. _

_She was trailing not far behind. _

_I reached my room. _

_I placed Mia on the bed. _

"_Mia, I already told you. You can't come with me to school anymore." I chided her lightly._

_She sunk her head down. _

"_I know. But I wanna be with you." She frowned, a small pout forming on her lips. _

"_Same here, baby. I'd bring you with me every day if I could," I confessed, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. _

"_Then why can't you?" _

_I checked the clock. _

_Ten more minutes before I have to leave for school. _

"_Because they don't know about you. Listen, I'll bring something back for you when I get home, okay?" _

_She nods once. _

_I took my shower and put on my clothes. _

_I didn't have time for hair and makeup anymore. _

_I sighed. _

_I kissed Mia on the cheek. _

"_Bye, Mia. I'll see you later. Be good for gramma, alright?" I told her before running downstairs. _

_LINEBREAK _

_Black box Theater. _

_I was taking down notes when I heard a knock on the door. _

_Before our teacher could even go over there, the door swung open. _

_I saw my mom. _

_And Mia. _

"_Hello, Miss. May I help you?" Our teacher asked. _

"_Yes, may I speak to Jade for a moment?" _

_All eyes averted to me. _

_I didn't like it. _

"_Mind your own business!" I boomed, and everyone sans Beck and Tori looked away. _

_I walked over to where my mom and Mia were. _

"_Jade, just go back in when you're done." Teacher instructed. _

_I nod once. _

_The three of us were left alone. _

"_Jade, Mia here has something to say to you." _

_I squatted to be on eye level with her. _

"_Yes, Mia?" _

_I tilt her chin upwards. _

_She finds the floor very interesting. _

"_I'm sorry I'm here," She shuffled her shoes. _

"_Why _are_ you here?" I asked gently. _

_My tone wasn't accusing. _

"'_Cause I wanna be here with you." _

_I pulled her in for a hug. _

"_It's okay," I whisper in her hair. "But don't do this again, you hear? You almost got me in trouble." _

_Well, not really. _

_But she didn't need to know that. _

_She needs at least some sort of fear to keep her from here. _

_She nods quickly. _

_I squeeze her one more time. _

"_You ready to go back home? I promise I'll see you again in a few hours." _

_She nods again. _

"_Bye, momma," She planted a kiss on my lips. "Love you." _

"_You too, bug." _

_I stood up from my squatting position. _

"_Mom, you give in too easily." I told her. _

_I was smirking, though. _

"_Hey, you were the same when you were a kid. Imagine saying no to a face like that." She retorts. _

_I grin as I shake my head. _

"_Just go home, mom. I'll see you later." _

_I walk back inside._

* * *

><p>So yeah.<p>

What else?

Oh yes.

My daughter had formed a rather impenetrable bond with my boyfriend.

He says that he's just likeable, and that he really likes kids.

I say that he's been luring her in with his candy stash.

Mia's just afraid that she'll be losing her dealer.

But seriously.

Becks looks at Mia like how he looks at me.

So much adoration.

Like we were his whole world.

Like we were everything.

It's almost freaky how sometimes he'd even offer to babysit Mia whenever Cat arranges one of those girl's nights.

I worry.

But not now.

Right now, I'm getting ready for dinner at Nozu.

Beck's taking us.

Yes, us.

Mia's coming along.

'Cause he's considerate that way.

Or afraid that he's going to make Mia cry again.

And to date, Mia hasn't cried _because _or _in front _of him.

It's an accomplishment for him, really.

I digress.

Once I was done with my makeup, I went over to Mia's room to check up on her and mom.

Mom was holding up two pairs of shoes.

Moccasins on the right, penny loafers on the left.

"Which one?"

Without hesitation, she pointed at the moccasins.

I saw what she was wearing.

Brown plaid dress.

Bib collar.

Very nice.

As mom puts Mia's shoes on, I allowed myself to grace them with my presence.

"Need help with your hair?" I asked.

Mom goes downstairs.

Mia only nods.

I grabbed a white ribbon from her dresser.

With a little help from the brush, I managed to turn the ribbon into a makeshift headband.

Bow on top, of course.

"Beck's going to be here by—"

_Ding dong! _

"Now."

Beck, punctual as usual.

I picked Mia up.

I grabbed my bag from my room before going down.

He was waiting by the entrance.

"Momma, put me down!" She squirmed.

I almost dropped the cheeky child.

I complied.

She ran to Beck.

"Hi Beck!" She grinned, putting her arms up.

He picked her up expertly.

He kissed her temple.

"Hey, princess. You're looking neat." He smiled as he took a look at her very old school clothes.

He looks like such a dad.

Wait.

Delete.

Erase.

I'm all she needs.

I'm enough.

I stand there awkwardly.

Looking at them acting like such a daddy-daughter duo.

Daddy Beck? Daddy O, for Oliver? Daddy B?

Daddy O has a nice ring to it.

Daddy O.

"And you're looking very beautiful as usual, Jade." He grinned, kissing me once, twice.

My ego blew up again.

"Let's go. Sushi awaits."

* * *

><p>"Table for three?" Mrs. Lee asked.<p>

She scowled at me.

"Oh, you two are on a date? How lovely."

Sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

She didn't ask about Mia.

Thankful.

She was still bitter after the 'dangling daughter' incident.

She still had a grudge about that?

She wasn't even hurt!

Sigh.

Mia was beside me while Beck sat across.

Shortly after, we were able to order our food.

"Mommy, can I go around?" Mia asked.

The restaurant was practically deserted, with the exception of three couples scattered around the place and the workers.

"Sure, but don't go anywhere where I can't see you, okay?"

She nods before sliding from her seat and loitering around.

"Exactly when is her birthday?" Beck asked out of the blue. "I mean, I know it's on October, but when in October?"

"The twentieth." I answered.

He nods.

"What does she want?"

He knows that I don't like talking about myself.

So he talks to me about my baby.

Good call, Daddy O.

"She never told me. She never hints on anything." I say, almost aggravated.

She's a pretty content child.

"I'll ask her when she gets back." Beck smiled.

I nod.

I look around.

I couldn't see Mia anymore.

"Mia?" I called, hoping she's run back to me.

No response.

I stood up.

Panic.

My chest was constricting.

"_Mia!" _I screeched out.

Hyperventilating.

Beck came up to me panting.

I didn't even notice him leave.

"I checked all around. She's not anywhere."

I sunk down on the floor.

Tears were running down my eyes.

Beck sat down next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me, rocking me back and forth.

"Shh, we'll find her, Jade."

Breakdown.

I didn't care who was staring at us.

I needed my baby back.


	20. Chapter 20

_Oh, God. _

_Oh, God. _

_Oh, God. _

This can't be happening.

"Did you check the stalls?"

My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Stalls?" He asked. "You mean comfort room stalls?"

"No, horse stalls, you dipwad," I sneered. "Of course comfort room stalls. Did you check the CR's?"

"They have CR's here?"

_God, I'm dating an idiot. _

In a flash, I stood up.

Running towards the ladies' room, I busted the door open.

Beck was behind me.

Why didn't I think of this before?

Mrs. Lee was there.

Holding Mia.

Mia looked relieved to see me.

But she was having difficulty breathing.

It didn't look right.

And then I found the culprit.

She was being held around her stomach.

Tightly.

I felt sick.

She shouldn't be held like that.

_God, what am I doing just standing here?_

"Get your hands off of her!" I yelled.

Mrs. Lee smirked.

"I wouldn't come closer if I were you." She simpered.

_Just let her go. _

"And why the hell not?" I growled.

I walked over to them when Kwakoo appeared from one of the stalls.

With a chopper.

Mia squeaked.

"One more step and she gets it." Kwakoo said monotonously, nearing the blade by her neck.

I froze dead in my tracks.

"You wouldn't."

It was hard to look fierce when you're literally near cardiac arrest.

"Did you hear him stutter? I didn't." Mrs. Lee grinned.

"Don't do this; she's a child, for God's sake!" I screeched.

I took a tentative step forward.

"Jade, don't," I heard Beck whisper from behind me.

The blade's already touching her skin.

_Oh, God, don't carry on. _

The look in Mia's face was agonizing.

Eyes showing pure terror and disappointment.

"I'm going to leave here with her. If you follow us, I hurt her." Mrs. Lee explained slowly.

Could she be any blunter?

Keep Mia safe.

I chanted that in my head.

"Take me." I said immediately.

"Excuse me?" She clarified.

"Take me instead. Please. Just take me. I dangled your daughter from the ceiling. She didn't do anything wrong."

I was almost begging.

She contemplated on this for a moment.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Mrs. Lee tightened her hold on Mia's stomach, making her whimper loudly.

Stop.

Please.

"But I don't want your nobility. You hurt Daisy, I hurt your precious daughter."

"If you even think of harming her, I swear, I'll—" I yelled.

"You'll what?" Mrs. Lee challenged.

"I'll kill you."

She laughed.

"Mom—_eeeee!" _Mia screeched.

I saw Mrs. Lee's nails clawing through Mia's skin.

"Stop, _stop, please!_" I screamed.

It took all of my strength to not come up to her and snatch Mia from that she-witch's grasp.

"Now, be a good girl and don't follow us. You know what'll happen."

She passed us.

Mia looked at me.

She looked absolutely petrified.

Betrayed.

"I love you." I mouthed to her.

_So much, baby. _

She looked away.


	21. Chapter 21

They said that the only fallacy of a mother is to not let go of their child.

I'd like to disagree.

Strongly disagree.

She was taken away from me.

I couldn't even . . .

I can't . . .

"Jade, babe, we'll find her. We can find her." Beck tried to soothe.

I shook my head.

"Call Vega's dad. He's a cop." I ordered. When he didn't act immediately, I growled. "Do it, NOW!"

The pain was overwhelming.

I sunk down to the floor.

Staring blankly at nothing in particular.

He quickly reached for his cell phone with shaking hands.

Speed dial four. Tori Vega.

I didn't even have time to ask why Tori was on his speed dial.

"Hello, Tori? It's me, Beck."

I couldn't hear Tori's voice from the other line.

Blood was pounding loudly in my ears.

"Tori, tell him that's Amelia's missing."

_Pause. _

"No, she was taken by Mrs. Lee and the big burly guy with a chopper."

I winced.

Beck's voice was shaking.

"Please, Tori. Contact your dad immediately. We have to find Amelia." Beck said, gulping down his spit.

_Pause. _

"Tori wants to talk to you." Beck held out his phone with a shaky hand.

I took it from him.

"V-Vega?"

"Beck told me. My dad's already contacting forces. We'll find her, Jade."

I like how she didn't tell me to calm down.

Because that would probably that last thing on my mind.

No.

It won't be on my mind.

"Thank you," I choked out.

Tears continued to spill from my eyes.

"We'll find Amelia, Jade. I promise you that. We won't give up." Tori's voice sounded like she was going to give in any moment now.

I wouldn't blame her.

"O-okay," I said into the receiver before shutting the phone and throwing it against the wall.

Beck looked shocked for a second.

And then he took in my state.

"Come on, Jade." Beck said, helping me off of the floor.

My legs were still wobbly.

I don't want to do anything right now.

"We're going to Tori's. We're going to give her dad information. The sooner we can do it, the sooner we find her."

Strangely, his words were enough to give power to my weak legs.

I took tentative steps.

_Like how Mia would walk down the stairs. Tentative little steps. _

It took my all not to collapse on the floor again.

I had managed to get in the passenger's seat with minimal help from Beck.

To say he was speeding was an understatement.

He drove like a madman.

But I sat numbly in my seat.

Thinking of Mia.

_Where could they be right now? _

_What did they do to her? _

_Would she be properly fed? _

My head started to spin.

She _had _to come back to me alive.

She had to.

"Jade, come on. We're here."

Like a robot, I unbuckled my seatbelt.

I pretended to not notice Beck's offered hand to help me out of the car.

"Tori and her dad's waiting for us." He said, leading me inside the house.

"Jade," Tori mustered out.

She didn't ask if I was fine.

Because she knows it'll only entail a huge lash out.

"Th-they," I croaked. "Th-they t-took her. They t-took her fr-rom m-me."

"We'll find her, Jade." Mr. Vega told me. "Sit down for a while. Let me ask you some questions."

I did as told.

I had no energy to be feisty now.

I had to stay focused.

I have to find her.

"Can you tell me what happened? Before . . ." He trailed, waiting for me to supply a name.

"Amelia. Amelia Rose."

Mr. Vega nods.

He taps his pen against the yellow pad.

"Before Amelia was abducted."

I took in a deep breath before explaining my story.

"I let her wander since the restaurant was practically deserted, and when I called her, she never came back," I heaved. "I took my eyes off of her for just a minute, I swear!"

But it was a minute too long.

This was my fault.

All mine.

I saw Mr. Vega write what I said down on his pad.

He fished his phone out.

"Yeah, officer, could you set up the CCTV playback tapes in Nozu? We'll be there in around fifteen."

Without a goodbye, he ended the call.

He gave me his full attention again.

"And then what happened? Remember, Jade, we're not here to judge you. We just want to hear your story."

I continued on.

Until I got to the part when Kwakoo came out with the knife.

I froze.

I couldn't . . .

Beck's arm was around me instantly.

"Jade, you don't have to . . ." Beck tried to soothe.

No.

I have to.

"Whenever I stepped forward, he neared the kn-knife to her neck,"

I was choking back sobs now.

"And Mrs. Lee,"

_The bitch, _I added mentally.

"Said that if she saw me follow her, she'd hurt Amelia."

I cringed.

I looked over at Tori.

She looked pained.

Her father wore an expressionless mask on.

I nod, indicating that I was done.

"Jade, would you like to come with me to the station? They have the tapes that possibly caught Mrs. Lee and your daughter."

Mr. Vega's phone rang.

He answered it before the second ring.

"Yes?" He asked.

He looked absolutely disheartened.

_Oh my God. _

"Alright."

He ended the call.

"Jade, I," He was at a loss for words. "The CCTV monitors they have . . . the video's aren't recorded. There's no playback."

When I thought we were heading a step forward, we actually moved two steps back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! I'd really like to send a massive thank you to all of you. The response I've been getting for this story is just amazing, and . . . GOSH. You guys are the best. <strong>

**Next chapter will either be a third person's point of view (good luck to me), or Mia's point of view. Depends. Or, I'd have a companion story separate to this (about Mia's time with Mrs. Lee), that being updated the same time this will be. **

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! :) **


	22. Chapter 22: Mia's POV

My tummy hurted everywhere from the crazy lady who took me. What did mommy say it was called? Kidnap? I think that was it. But mommy never called me kid. She always called me baby so maybe crazy lady babynapped me.

My head hurts and I just wanna lie down on my bed but I can't 'cause I'm in a big car with the crazy lady and the fat man with the knife. I wanna scream and cry 'cause I'm scared but mommy told me to never get scared 'cause being scared is for numbskulls.

So I don't talk when I really really want to 'cause I'm being brave from mommy. I wanna kick crazy lady everywhere but I can't. My feets are all tied up with a really itchy rope and my hands are in tied with a hanky. It's tight tight tight. I can't see anything 'cause crazy lady put a hanky around my eyes.

I wanna scream so badly but I don't because I know that mommy will come any minute and she'll hug me and kiss me and tell me that I did a really good job for being really really brave and give me lots and lots of ice cream.

My tummy tells crazy lady and the fat man that I was hungry 'cause I never gots to eat. I don't think they heard my tummy growl. How can't they? It's really really loud.

"Are you hungry, Amelia?" I heard crazy lady's voice ask me. I knew that she was really near to my face 'cause her breath was really hot and stinky. I nodded my head so fast that I think it was gonna fall off.

"I don't have any food with me, so you're gonna have to wait until morning," She said. I hate her. "If you're good."

But I'm always good. Mommy always says so. I really miss her. I don't think I can do this. I don't wanna be brave anymore. It's hard being brave.

Before I could tell the crazy lady that I was a good girl, I felt her scratchy nails on my cheeks, shaking my head everywhere making me even dizzier. Like I was on the spinning teacups in Disneyland many many times but I've never been there. Maybe mommy will take me when she finds me.

"You will be good. You will follow and do everything I say, or else you'll get punished. Do you understand?"

I understand but I'm scared. I'm scared, but I tell myself to be brave. I'm scaredy-brave. I'm scave.

I move my head up and down to tell her I understand but I really don't wanna follow her. She's a bad woman.

"Good girl, Amelia."

I don't like it when she calls me good girl. Her voice is really high a scratchy. It's not like mommy's. Mommy's voice is really warm and makes me feel like I'm on the clouds. Not rain clouds, though. The big white puffy ones that look like cotton candy.

The car stopped and since the lady put a seatbelt around me I didn't move. She slid me out of the seatbelt and holded me around my tummy again. It still hurted from what she did so I screamed really really loud.

She put her hand over my mouth, telling me to 'shut up'. Her hand was stinky and I can't breathe 'cause she covered my nose too. I tried licking her hand but she didn't take it away until I felt we were inside a room.

She took off the hanky from my eyes and I saw the room. It was really empty, but I saw two doors. One was open and one was closed.

"Augh, you disgusting little brat! You got slobber all over my hand!" She screamed, wiping it on her shirt. It made me giggle but I stopped quickly when I saw her look angrily at me.

I'm scave. I'm scave. I'm scave.

"Does this look funny to you?" She yelled, and then she hit my cheek, making me scream too, but louder than she did. Hundreds of times louder 'cause I never got hitted before. It really really hurts and I wanna give up being brave so bad but I can't.

"Do that again, and you'll be getting more than that." Crazy lady said in an angry voice. I didn't wanna get hitted anymore so I nodded really really fast.

"Now, before you go to sleep over there," She said, pointing at the far side of the room. It had a blanky on the floor but no pillows. "Clean the floor. You can't go to sleep unless you do it. Now go. The cleaning supplies are over there." Now she was pointing at the things behind her. It was bucket with water and a really big mop that's five hundred times bigger than me.

I holded up my hands, telling her with my eyes that can see now to take away the hanky around my hands and the itchy rope around my feet.

"Oh, fine. It's not like you can escape from here." She let out a really long breath. "Kwakoo!"

The big fat man with the knife stepped beside her. I know his name now but I still wanna call him fat man.

"Cut off her restraints. I'll be in the room." Crazy lady said before walking inside the room with the closed door. Fat man nodded his head and waited for Crazy Lady to close the door.

"Kid, to tell you honestly, I really don't wanna do this." Fat man whispered, quickly taking away the hanky around my hands.

I look at him weirdly. Fat man's good?

"But I can't break my promise to my boss. So let me tell you this. I'll be dropping hints to your mother that you're here, but I won't tell her that it's me." He was cutting the itchy rope.

"But you're going to have to agree with me, okay, kid? Don't say nothing to the lady there, and do your best to stay alive. I'll bust you out here. I don't know how long it'll take, but I will. Promise." He took the rope away from my feet. I wanna hug him so much but I can't 'cause crazy lady can see us.

"Now go on. Start cleaning, and I'll send the first hint." He said before going out of the room. It hurted to walk 'cause of the itchy rope but I was able to walk to the big mop and bucket.

I'll see you soon, mommy.

I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>As much as I'd love to go on with the companion story, other people who have not yet read this story might not get it. So yeah. <strong>

**And I present you with the first of hopefully more Mia's POV. The misspelled words and the over use of the word 'really' is how I think Mia would think. **

**Also, I don't own the word 'scave'. I got it from this book, 'ROOM' by Emma Donoghue, which is in my top ten favorite books. **

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! :) **


	23. Chapter 23

_Holy sh—_

_No leads? _

_No nothing? _

_This has got to be a dream. _

_A really horrid nightmare. _

_Once I wake, I should be able to see her. _

_I would be able to hold her in my arms. _

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was still in the Vega's.

Beck was rubbing my back furiously, trying to get me to breathe.

"C'mon, babe. Breathe."

I don't want to breathe normally.

I want to stop breathing.

I had to have Mia with me.

_Mia. _

_Oh God, Mia. _

Mr. Vega's phone rang.

Mumbling from the other line.

I had to strain my ears.

I saw Mr. Vega perk up a bit.

I could punch him right now.

You can't be perky at a time like this.

"Alright, thank you."

Shutting his phone and pocketing it, he breathed in before saying, "Someone unidentified told the men positioned in the restaurant right now where this tape that might interest you was."

He looked uneasy.

I stood up immediately, taking Beck's hand.

"Wait, Jade! There's something you have to know about the tape! It's not a pl—"

I cut him off.

I had to go there pronto.

"Let's go. _Now._" I gritted out, yanking Beck towards the door before exiting myself.

Taking the keys out of Beck's pocket, I took on the role of driver.

Before Beck could even shut the door, I revved the engine and sped off to Nozu.

* * *

><p><em>9:20pm<em>

"Show me the tape." I growled once I stepped inside the cursed restaurant.

"Here. They're setting it up." One of the men (which I later found out was Gary) made way for me.

I liked this guy.

"Did David tell you what this tape was? It's not a pla—,"

I cut him off.

"I don't know. Just let me see it."

His gulped before nodding.

"Ready to see it?" A lady cop manning the possible video evidence asked me.

I don't answer to stupid questions.

She played it anyway.

It was slightly fuzzy, but it cleared up after a few seconds.

I've never seen that place before.

The room was a bit dim, but every part of the room was seen.

By the corner, I spotted a folded cotton blanket on the floor.

This is all so confusing.

And then, I saw a tiny blur appearing from the side.

_Oh God. _

_Oh God. _

_That's . . . _

_That's Mia. _

_Oh God. _

She was mopping the floor, almost diligently.

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

It looked strange.

"Can you zoom this in?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Yeah, hold on," The lady said, doing her thing, and then zoomed in on my baby girl.

No wonder it looked strange.

There was this bright red mark on her cheek.

That bitch hit her.

"So, this is where she is right now?" I gasped, holding onto Beck's arm for support.

I was cutting off his circulation.

I didn't care.

He was holding my waist just as tight.

"From the looks of it, yes. Somehow, this device we plugged in is hooked up to the camera there, so we're seeing this live." Gary said, gulping.

With a shaking hand, I neared my hand towards the monitor.

I was caressing my baby's cheek with my finger.

_I should be the one there. _

I broke down.

Collapsing on the floor, I let out every sob I held in from the start.

I should be fighting her battles.

I should be protecting her.

But no.

She's being held captive by a psychotic witch.

I heaved.

From the floor, I looked up at the lady cop.

"C-can I," I cleared my throat. "C-can I take t-this h-home?" I asked, motioning to the device.

"No, you can't. Sorry. We'll be using this device to trace where it's hooked up to."

Made sense.

I sighed.

"Um, Ms. West? I think you'll want to see this." Gary said, his eyes fixed on the monitor.

I quickly stood up, stumbling a bit.

Beck caught me.

Mia walked away from the camera's view for a while.

She came back in sight, sans the mop.

She walked towards a closed door, knocking on it hesitantly.

The door swung open almost immediately.

It was Mrs. Lee.

She looked down at Mia.

And then she looked around the room.

I don't think she knows about the secret camera watching them.

"Fine, go to sleep. I'll have more for you to do tomorrow morning."

Pushing Mia back, she slammed the door on her face.

I was starting to claw at Beck's arm now.

I could tell he was restricting himself from complaining.

Good boy, Beck.

Turning around dejectedly, she walked over to where the blanket was on the floor.

_I'll kill Mrs. Lee the next time I see her. _

"Goodnight, mommy. I love you."

She whispered it, but I heard it perfectly.

The waterworks started again.

I buried my head in Beck's chest.

He wrapped both of his arms around me.

_Keep holding on, baby girl._

_Mommy's coming._

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of . . . well, this story these past couple of days. I started school just this Wednesday and it's already kind of hellish.<p>

I'll update as much as I can, though there's a possibility that updates will be weekly. I don't know if there'd be a change in schedule. Just keep your eyes open.

Alternate; next chapter's back to Mia.

So, how do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! :D


	24. Chapter 24: Mia's POV

I woke up because somebody was shaking me awake. The shaker is rude. Mommy always always kisses me everywhere on my face and sometimes my hands when she wants me to wake up.

Always always.

I opened my eyes and I saw fat man. I was scared at first 'cause I thought he was gonna hurt me but then I remembered that fat man's nice so I didn't scream. Nuh-uh. I'm a scave big girl.

"Hey, kid. Wake up." Fat man said, shaking me again. Stop shaking me, fat man. I'm getting really really dizzy.

I sat up and my back hurted everywhere but I did not cry. Fat man brushed my hair with his fingers to make it look neat but I slap his hands away because mommy said that no one should touch my hair 'cept for me, mommy and gramma.

"Here's the thing, kid. Be good. Your mother can see where you are, but she doesn't really know where you are. Understand?" He asked.

Mommy can see me? How can she see me when she's not here? My head hurted 'cause I don't really think mommy could see me if she's not here. But I nodded because I don't wanna get hurted even if I know that fat man's good.

"Alright. I'm off to send some more hints. Hopefully this second one would lead them to you." He said, standing up. I'm still sitting down and I'm really close to his feets. He's not wearing any shoes but they're not stinky.

"Good luck, kid." He said before getting out of the room. I wanna follow him so bad but I can't cause I gots to be good. I gots to be gooder than I am now.

"Amelia, are you up?" Crazy lady asked, but her voice sounded really nice, but kind of too nice. Not really like mommy's. Mommy's voice is always nice 'cept when there are people around. She said that she really hates people 'cept for me 'cause I'm her baby and she loves me bunches and bunches.

"Y-yes." I say back in my most scavey voice but it sounded like I lefted out the brave part so I just sounded scared.

You're scave, Mia. You're a scave good big girl.

"Good. Breakfast is on the table. Come, I'll be with you while you eat."

I don't wanna follow her but I has to. It's hard being a big girl.

I walk slowly to her and she pulled a chair out for me, like how mommy does. She's really weird. She wanna kill me yesterday but now she's being really really nice.

I climb up the chair but I'm kneeling down on it 'cause I can't reach the top of the table. There was peanut butter on toast.

"Go on. Eat." Crazy lady said. She's sitting next to me.

"Can't." I say.

"What?"

"I can't." I say again. I don't think she can hear very well.

"You can't what? Answer me, brat!" She said, almost angry.

"Can't eat this." I swallowed my spit.

"And why not, princess?" Mommy calls me princess all the time but she never called me princess when she's angry. What did mommy call that again? _Searcism? _I think that's it.

"I'm 'llergic to nuts." Mommy never gives me peanut butter 'cause said that when I was two she gave me peanut butter and I couldn't breathe and that she was so scared but happy that I didn't die.

"Oh, you're allergic? I didn't know." She said, but her I feel like she's using searcism again. She holds the toast with her stinky hands and she puts it to my mouth but I keep it shut shut shut with my lips in so they're super safe.

"You will eat what I make, you understand?" She almost screamed in my ear and I wanted to scream back but I can't 'cause she can put the poison breakfast in my mouth.

Crazy lady stands up. She holds my cheeks with her other hand with her fingers so that my lips would puff out. I shut them to tight but they got out. She put the bread in my mouth, making me bite it off. I wanted to spit it out but she was still holding my cheeks and she's making me chew and swallow.

I'm crying now.

I'm crying 'cause what she's doing hurted so bad. I wanted to punch her but I can't.

"That's right, kid. Eat it." She said, forcing another bite. I was almost half done with the bread when water started falling on me.

I looked up to see when the water came from but I don't see any water there.

"Augh, sit here while I turn up the air conditioning. I don't want a sweaty kid here."

She left me.

Sweaty? Is that what I was doing?

Wait. Why can't I breathe? I fall down from the chair but I was so scared so I holded on to the chair making it fall down with me. I holded my throat 'cause I can't breathe and I wanted air in my so bad.

My mouth feeled all tingly and weird. I cough and cough so I could get air in but I can't.

I saw crazy lady coming back but she didn't do anything.

"H-help!" I screamed in my loudest voice that I ever used but it's not that loud 'cause I can't really breathe.

I see black spots flashing everywhere until all I see was black. I think I can breathe here.

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill. Updates next week; Jade's POV in the next chapter. <strong>

**Please do tell me what you think of baby Mia's POV. Wishing you all the best! **


	25. Chapter 25

I came home.

I passed by Mia's door.

I felt my guts wrench inside me.

I couldn't bear opening it.

I just can't.

Because I know she won't be there.

I stripped down to my underwear.

I traced the prominent scar on my abdomen.

I did not sleep.

I just sat there on my bed.

Minutes have passed.

Or hours.

I'm not sure.

I lied down.

And my guts wrenched even more.

They smelled of my daughter from the previous night.

I inhaled deeply.

Strawberries and Vanilla.

I choke back my sobs.

I hold in my tears.

I waited for morning to come.

I'm going to the station at the ass crack of dawn.

I have to watch Mia.

I need to.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2. Sunday, 7:08 am<em>

I knocked on the police station's door.

It wasn't locked.

I let myself in.

"Morning, Jade." Mr. Vega greeted me.

I nodded my head in return.

"Do you have coffee?" I asked.

My voice was somewhat groggy.

He pointed towards a table against the wall.

It was lined with mugs, packets of creamer and sugar, and a hot water dispenser.

And jars of glorious ground coffee.

"Help yourself. It's a policeman's staple food." He tried to joke.

I huffed.

"Um, I'll go set up the device. Just so you know, we're tracking the video camera as we speak." He announced awkwardly, leaving me to help myself.

I made my coffee quickly.

Mug of heaven in my hands, I blindly made my way around the station.

It's fairly small.

I didn't need a tour.

I found Mr. Vega in no time.

He was just about to turn on the television.

_Click. _

"Sit down, Jade." He told me, patting the leather couch against the wall.

I complied.

He just stood there.

"I'll leave you here to watch her. I'm going to monitor the search parties. Maybe we'll find her today."

You better.

He left the room.

I averted my eyes to the screen.

She was still sleeping.

But she was on the floor.

Heartache.

Right there.

Light seeped in, and then disappeared.

Someone must've entered.

He appeared on screen.

It was the guy who put the knife to my baby's neck.

Kwakoo.

I'll kill him.

But what was strange was that he was looking directly at the camera.

He lifted a piece of paper.

_I bring no harm. West Highlands. Look for an alleyway. _

I rummaged through my bag for a phone.

I need to take a picture of this.

"Mr. Vega!" I yelled.

Oh God.

Thank you.

He ran in.

'What is it?"

"Here, look!" I screeched, pointing at the screen.

"What do you want me to see?" He asked.

I looked at the screen again.

He put the paper down.

No, actually, he ripped it.

Remove all evidences?

Apparently.

"He was holding up this paper. He knows about the camera. Oh, God, he's helping her! He's helping us!" I gushed, my voice having this revering tone to it.

"What did it say?"

Shoot.

"Uhm, I was supposed to take a picture of it. I remember reading my last name and an alleyway."

I cursed my memory.

"West, alleyway? There's no West in Hollywood. West Highlands, maybe?"

Ding, ding ding!

We have a winner.

"Yes, that's it!" I rejoiced.

I effing rejoiced.

He fished out his cell phone.

He was walking out of the room, making calls.

I looked back at the screen.

Absolutely horrified.

At the top left part of the video, I spotted the witch and my baby.

_Touch a single strand of her hair and I'll rip your hand. Finger by finger. _

Doing what officer did yesterday, I zoomed in.

"Can't eat this."

Mia's voice.

"And why not, princess?"

_You better not be using that tone with her, bitch. _

"I'm 'llergic to nuts."

Good thing you remember, baby girl.

"Oh, you're allergic? I didn't know." Her voice had an undercurrent of mischief.

I didn't like it.

Not one bit.

Mrs. Lee pushes the peanut butter toast to her lips, forcing her.

Oh, God.

I can't watch this.

"You will eat what I make, you understand?" She all but yelled, still forcing the toast to her closed lips.

Stop.

I'm begging you.

I'm clawing at the upholstery.

Mrs. Lee lunges her free hand towards her cheeks, forcing them open.

She shoved the toast to her unwilling mouth.

I heard something rip.

I looked down.

I tore through the leather.

I didn't care.

I heard Mia's tiny whimpers.

It took all that I had not to get sick in the middle of this room.

"That's right, kid. Eat it." She screeched.

Forcing more and more down her throat.

She was crying.

And it didn't take long before I started crying as well.

This was happening to her right now.

And what I really hated was that I couldn't do anything about it.

A few moments later, Mrs. Lee muttered something intelligible before leaving the screen.

I focused on Mia.

She had breathing abnormally.

She's going into anaphylactic shock.

Oh God.

I screamed.

Mia fell to the floor.

Convulsing.

"No, no, oh, God, please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"H-help!" She choked out, coughing harder.

I was pulling at my hair at this point.

Tearing up more leather.

And then she stopped.

She laid motionless on the floor.

Mrs. Lee just . . .

She just stood there.

Bitch.

But seeing Mia not moving . . .

Oh God.

My life.

I threw up.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update's next week. There's this possibility that it's going to be Jade's point of view again next chapter. Depends. <strong>

**Please tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! **


	26. Chapter 26

I couldn't take it.

I won't.

After my vomiting episode, I ran towards Mr. Vega, but only to bump into him.

"Jade, I was about to come to you—" He was calm.

He was effing calm.

But, I did sense an undercurrent of urgency.

I wish I had that much self control.

"We have to find her, please!" I pleaded.

My mouth feels disgusting.

"She . . . s-she went into anaphylactic shock . . . that bitch gave her peanut butter . . ."

My sentences were chopped.

"Hey, Jade. Breathe. She won't like seeing you like this."

"She can't see me now." I retort.

Only after that did I realize how hopeless that sentence was.

"We were able to track three alleyways in West Highlands, but they're kind of far from each other. Let's just hope that we find her in the first alleyway we look." He informed.

Before I could talk, he continued.

"We'll be having another police car tailing behind us, and then an ambulance for immediate support."

Whatever it takes.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>8:42 am<em>

I sat shotgun.

I couldn't keep still.

My leg had to be on adrenaline.

It couldn't stop bouncing.

The police car was already speeding.

I don't think we're moving fast enough.

Deep sigh.

We turned around the curb.

There were boxes by the corner.

No doors, though.

"They'll have a quick search. We'll move to the next alleyway after."

The shot out of the car.

Guns loaded.

They scanned the area.

They were almost fascinating to watch.

I couldn't get myself carried away, though.

I only had one goal in mind.

"Men, back in the car. We'll cover the next area."

* * *

><p><em>9:18 am<em>

No traffic.

Miraculously.

There was this green door against the left wall.

I hope it's her.

"Men, you know the drill." Mr. Vega prompted.

The men seated at the back grunted in reply and made their way out.

The door didn't have a padlock, strangely.

I managed to peek at the room from where I am.

The ambulance parked beside our car.

They were setting up a stretcher.

"Stay here." Mr. Vega ordered me.

I didn't have strength to talk back.

I nodded.

He got out of the car, retrieving his gun from the cup holder.

I checked my bag.

I have her epi-pen with me at all times.

But it would be useless if I used it on her now.

I was antsy.

And then the commotion started.

Two men were bringing Mrs. Lee to the other car.

She was handcuffed.

Serves you right, bitch.

I was about to smile.

About to.

And then my heart dropped to my feet.

Mr. Vega was carrying Mia.

Oh God.

I got out of the car.

I ran towards them.

Frantic.

I snatched Mia from his arms.

I held her close.

"Mia, oh God, Mia," I heaved.

A paramedic went to us.

"Miss, please put her on the stretcher. We have to check her vitals."

I passed Mia to her.

"Can I ride with her?" I asked, my voice trembling.

I couldn't be away from her.

Not now.

She nods.

I let them roll Mia in before hopping in.

A few seconds later, we were on the road.

I held her hand.

I stroked her fingers, her palm.

"Hey, baby. Wake up for mommy, okay? I missed you very much."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delayed update. School's been taking up most of my free time. <strong>

**Here's something to hold you over, and, you know, let you all know that I'm still alive. **

**Please do tell me what you think. Anything. And it's a whole lot easier with that flashy review box right below. **

**Wishing you all the best!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Word of warning: my knowledge of food allergies and its consequences are limited. I swear, I've researched, but remember that some things here related to treating allergies could be inaccurate.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Wake up.<em>

The siren was blaring loudly.

Too loud for my taste, but I didn't mind.

_Wake up._

I was bouncing my leg again.

I remembered how Mia would growl when she sees me doing it.

I force myself to stop.

_Wake up._

Please.

I held her hand tighter.

"Can't this ambulance go any faster?" I asked the paramedic.

She was checking her vitals over.

"We're turning around the curb. We're already here."

* * *

><p>As soon as the ambulance door opened, nurses in scrubs nearly crowded around her.<p>

I put my hand on one of the barricades of the stretcher.

No way was I letting her go.

They started wheeling her inside when this guy in a sickening shade of turquoise scrubs held me around the waist, prying my hand away.

Well, at least he tried to.

"Please, miss, let go. They're taking care of her." His voice was gentle, but firm.

Groan.

"But I have to be there with her, please!" I begged.

I _begged._

"We'll call you in when we're through. Please, miss, fill out this form."

He shoved the clipboard in my face.

Dashing gentleman, he was.

I let it go.

Reluctantly, I sat down on the cold metal waiting chairs they have.

For a place such as Hollywood, couldn't they bother adding seat cushions?

I digress.

I focus on the form.

Once I let the pen touch the paper, the print swirled around.

Everything blurred.

Next thing I knew, the print blotched and feathered.

Shaky hands.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and started writing.

_Wake up._

* * *

><p><em>3:20 pm<em>

I was looking around the room.

I finished the form two hours ago.

I called my mom, told her where I was.

She was held up at work but she'll try her best to get here as soon as possible.

I called Beck.

He's here beside me.

His arms around my shoulders.

Trying his very best to calm me down.

"Amelia's going to be alright, Jade. She's going to be alright," He whispered in my ear.

I got a good look at his face.

He looked agonized.

I kept the tears in.

I won't let sobs rack through.

I've been here for how many hours now.

"Ms. West?" A doctor called out.

I shot up.

"How is she?" I demanded.

"We managed to flush the toxins from her body, as well as strengthen her pulse. It took twice as long because it seemed that she's been under the shock for more than an hour without any immediate treatment."

Cringe.

"She's a fighter, that one. I never saw someone so young respond to antibiotics so well."

I nod solemnly.

I hope she's awake.

"Can we see her?" Beck asked, his arm finding his way around my waist.

Doctor nods.

"She's asleep. But in case if she ever wakes up, please push the alert button. We'll tend to her immediately."

Got it.

Once I got in, I held in the gasp.

So much effing wires.

The whirring machines were absolutely deafening.

She looked so . . . small.

This was my fault.

I did this to her.

Deep breath.

Apprehensively, I walked up to her, Beck standing right beside me.

I sat down on the chair by the bed.

I held her hand.

I leaned in, inhaling her scent.

I kissed her forehead.

I lingered.

"Hey, baby. Can you open your eyes for me, hmm? Let mommy see those beautiful eyes." I whispered, kissing her forehead repeatedly.

Beck made his way to the other side.

He held her other hand.

The one with the IV needle.

He kissed it tenderly.

"Hey, princess," His voice was low; enough for only us to hear. "Can you wake up, please? C'mon, princess."

So much kissing.

So much encouraging whispers.

We did this for about an hour.

Or maybe more; I lost track.

I didn't care.

"I won't let you leave my sight again, alright? You know, baby girl . . ."

I started telling her how sorry I was.

That everything that happened to her was my fault.

That I didn't fight Mrs. Lee hard enough for her to take me instead of her.

Everything.

When all was done, I did something that she loved dearly.

I sang to her.

I racked my brain for any fitting songs.

A few seconds of scanning, I found the perfect one.

Inhale.

"_Don't you see the evening stars appearing_," I started in a shaky breath.

I tightened my grip on her hand, holding it near my chest.

"_Come to me, and rest against my shoulder, how fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder_."

I closed my eyes, laying my head on her stomach.

I let the tears flow.

Beck was now behind me, rubbing my back.

"_Hurry near, another day is dying. Don't you hear the winter wind is crying," _I probably sounded horrible now.

I didn't care.

"_There's a darkness, which comes without . . . _a w-warning . . ."

I took in another gulp of air.

"And I w-will s-sing you lul-lab-bies and w-wake you-u in the m-morning." I gasp out.

I sobbed my heart out.

I could've been in the position for decades.

But then I felt something.

I felt her hand tighten around my finger.

* * *

><p><strong>You all are amazing. I leave this story alone for a week and I return with you giving me 23 reviews for a single chapter. I'm grateful for all of you.<strong>

**Please do tell me what you think of this chapter. Wishing you all the best!**


	28. Chapter 28

**You guys never fail to disappoint. I get an average of 20+ reviews per chapter, and that is just amazing! Gosh. **

***Trina's voice* God bless you all.**

* * *

><p>I snap out of my sob fest.<p>

I stared at her.

She kept on squeezing my fingers, but her eyes were still closed.

I leaned near her face.

I cupped her cheek.

Kissed her lips once, twice.

"Baby, can you hear me? Open your eyes for me, baby." I whispered, urging for her to oblige. "C'mon, Mia."

Dear Lord, let her open her eyes.

Beck pressed the little button that signals doctors and nurses to come here.

A few seconds later, three of them came rushing in.

"What seems to be the problem?" Doc asked.

Stupid question, Doc.

"It's not exactly a problem. She's showing signs of response but she's not yet opening her eyes." Beck explained.

"Ah, that's good. I'll leave you guys to wait for her and just call us again once she's fully awake."

Define useless.

I sigh.

Beck returned to Mia's side.

I was still hovering.

I stared at her face.

So angelic.

I saw her squint her eyes.

_Yes, yes, oh God, yes. _

I squeeze her hand tighter.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Beck smiling like there's tomorrow.

"C'mon, Amelia, wake up," Beck urged in a whisper, peppering little pecks on her IV hand.

Wince.

Her eyes fluttered.

Opened, and then closed again.

Adjusting to the light, I guess.

But still.

I got a peek at those gorgeous blue-greens.

I smiled.

"C'mon, baby. Mommy wants to talk to you." I rasped out.

A tear rolls down.

Mine first, and then Beck's.

She opens her eyes again, slowly this time.

She puckers her lips a bit, and I grin.

I kiss her lips again.

"Do you want water?" I asked gently.

She nods furiously.

Beck gets the cup of water from the bedside table as I help her sit up.

He helps her drink.

When she's done, she holds on to my hands again as if I would disappear.

"Momma, I was scave for you." She half-smiled, laying back down.

"What's scave?" I asked.

"I was really scared, but I was brave too. I was scave." She explained.

Another tear rolls down.

I nod.

"How are you feeling?" I inquired, rubbing the back of her hands with my thumbs.

"Tired." She deadpanned.

"Do you want to sleep some more?"

She shook her head.

"I slept lots and lots."

Over an hour under comatose, baby girl.

Big difference.

"Hey, princess. Remember me?" Beck smiled, wiping the tears with his sleeve.

Mia nods.

She reaches for his face with her IV hand, and then she stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What's this?" She countered, holding up her hand that was wrapped with tape on a piece of cardboard.

Oh, and don't forget the needle in her skin.

Can't forget that.

Cringe.

"It's an IV. It helps, a bit."

"If it helps only a bit, then why do I have it?"

"Because you were asleep."

"Oh."

She wiggled her fingers through the cardboard and tape.

I look at Beck again.

So much love.

Just from watching her with her fascination with her IV needle.

"You know, Mia, we missed you very much." Beck started.

"Me too." She grinned with her tiny baby teeth.

She looks up at me.

"Can we go home?" she asked, replica eyes burning holes.

"Not yet. We need to stay here for a bit."

"Why?"

"They're going to check if you're healthy enough to go home."

She nods solemnly.

She's so serious.

What could she have gone through in those past hours?

I worry.

I felt someone tap my shoulder.

It was comforting to see her again.

"Yes, baby?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing." She giggled.

I smiled.

And then yawned.

"How much have you slept last night?" Beck asked me.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't remember sleeping."

"Maybe you want to take a nap first, Jade? We'll be fine here for a few hours. I can take her." Beck told me.

I shook my head.

"But Mia just woke up." I reasoned.

Not exactly a logical one, but it was a reason.

"You'll still see her later. Just sleep, get some energy."

"Yeah, mommy. It's your turn to sleep. Me and Beck will be fine." She grinned cheekily.

Beck wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"See? She agrees with me. Just sleep, Jade." Beck urged.

Sigh.

I didn't want to fight the drowsiness, anyway.

I sat down on one of padded benches and bowed my head down.

I was out like a lamp.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV next chapter. We're gonna see a little bit of Beck and Mia relationship, if you guys even like that. <strong>

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! **


	29. Chapter 29: Beck's POV

Making sure that Jade was in a comfortable enough position, I turn my head towards Mia. I held her hand with the IV and kissed it repeatedly.

I looked at her serious face who was staring right at the sleeping form of Jade when I noticed the tiny bruise on her cheek from last night. God, that's must've hurt. _Of course it did, you ass. _

I don't know why I deprecate myself with derogatory nicknames.

"Does your cheek still hurt?" I ask, tracing the offending purple mark. She winced a bit, and I quickly pulled my hand away as if I touched boiling water.

"It only hurts when I touch it." She explained.

I remembered what my mom used to do when I was younger. She'd put a band aid over my 'boo-boo's', as she liked to call them, and then she'd kiss them over the band aid. I never knew what the kisses were for before, but as I grew older, I sort of missed the unnecessary attention from her.

"You want me to kiss it?" I asked after thorough internal debating. With a small smile, she nodded and turned her head for me to do the deed.

Leaning in with closed eyes, I tenderly pressed my lips against her cheek_. _She cringes a bit, and then relaxes.

I sit back down on my seat right next to her when I saw her shiver.

"Are you cold?" I ask, slightly concerned. She nods again.

Looking around, I saw there weren't any more available blankets (since she's currently using them all) so I took off my jacket and draped it around her shoulders. I stood up to turn the air conditioning down a bit.

"Better?" I clarified. She nods again.

Stop it with the nodding, princess. Use your words.

Then I remembered what I was supposed to ask her the night before.

"Hey, princess, can—" I was cut off by a whimper.

"No."

"What?"

"Don't call me that." She said with fearful eyes. I don't understand.

"But I called you that before." I recalled. She didn't react so much when I called her that the moment she woke up.

"'Cause mommy was awake." She explained, her tone of voice matching the same one to say that the sky was blue. "I didn't wanna make her worry. Just don't call me that 'gain, please."

"Alright." I agreed, even though I was still trying to piece everything in my head. "So, as I was saying, your birthday's coming up."

She smiles a bit at this. "Mm-hmm. Mommy said that she'll take me out that day."

"You don't have a party or something?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Just me and mommy. She says that birthdays are for doing what I wanna do, not for strangers to eat my cake. So we do everything I wanna do." She grins.

Made sense. _And, mind you, Jade's all for practicality. _

"What's something that you really, really want to do before your birthday?" I asked. I have absolutely no intentions of interfering with their special time. Maybe I could take her out a day before or day after.

"I wanna go to the 'quarium but mommy doesn't want to take me 'cause she says there are demons there."

"Dolphins?"

She nods.

"Should've known." I chuckle to myself. "What else?"

"Are you gonna take me out?" She asked bluntly. _This kid does not know the meaning of beating around the bush. _

"Maybe. Do you want that to happen?" I asked.

"Yes! I like when you babysit me. You always teach me sumthin' new." She grins.

"And what's your favorite thing that I taught you?"

"That you're the handsomest, bestest, greatest and funnest boy ever." She teases, giggling as she did. My heart swelled with pride.

"Looks like I taught you well, little thing. But you did nothing good for my ego." I laughed, tickling her sides. She giggled along, the sounds bouncing around the four white walls of the room.

"I wanna go watch a show, too." She added as some sort of an afterthought.

"Yeah? And what do you plan on watching?"

"Lion King."

"The musical?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Mufasa dies there, you know."

"Who's Mu-fa-sa?" she syllabicated adorably.

"Simba's daddy."

"How?"

"He was trampled by a herd of wildebeests." I said before realizing that it was probably too graphic for a nearly four year old little girl.

"Oh."

Silence ensued.

So, on my checklist were the Lion King Musical and the Aquarium.

"Do you want to go swimming with the dolphins?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Dolphin did bad things to mommy, she said."

"The dolphin was just being friendly." I countered.

"Will it be fun?"

"It will. I'll be there in the water with you, no worries."

"Just the two of us?"

"That's what I was thinking. You okay with that, little thing?"

She nods, leaning back.

Her stomach rumbled. _Shoot, I forgot that she hadn't eaten since dinner. _

"Are you hungry?" I asked. _Of course she is, you son of a gun. _

She nods her head so fast that I thought that I thought it was going to fall off.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"In 'n' Out." She replies instantly.

_Can I adopt you now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, guys. It's a day late. And it's pretty rushed. And it's basically pointless.<strong>

**But, it's Mia and Beck. I tried adding as much references (from Victorious and . . . Avan) as I can.**

**And again, thank you all for the story alerts, favorites and reviews. They're very much appreciated. **

**Last thing. Shout out to those people who review every single chapter (which is almost all of you.) You guys are the epitome of loyalty, I swear. **

**And to those people who just read and not review, I still thank you for even clicking on the link to this. So I thank you for giving this story a chance. **

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Time lapse.**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, why is my door close? You say to always always keep it open." Mia reminded me.<p>

"I just forgot. Sorry." I apologized, nuzzling my nose into her hair.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" I asked.

Who was the adult here?

No way was I letting Mia sleep on her own.

At least, not yet.

I was too afraid.

Even though Mrs. Lee was already behind bars, I was still kind of wary of my surroundings.

Starting with us leaving the hospital the other day.

"_Mommy, put me down!" She whined, squirming in my arms. "I can walk." _

_I held her tighter. _

"_No, I don't think I will. I miss carrying you," I reasoned. _

_Cheesy, Jade. _

_Once I had said that, she stopped squirming. _

_Instead, she had her hand on each side of my cheeks, staring into my eyes intently. _

"_Why?" _

"_You've been in bed for two days straight, and I wasn't able to even touch you when—," _

_I choked on my words. _

_I can't. _

"_When what?" _

"_Nothing, baby. Let's just go home." I stalled, gulping down my spit. _

"_But mommy—," _

"_It's nothing. How does a warm bath sound?" I quipped. She used to love those. _

"_Can you be in there with me?" _

_I sighed. _

"_Alright. But you let me carry you." _

_She nods her head against my shoulder. _

Which thoroughly explains why I'm stark naked right now.

With an equally nude Mia on my hip, I lower us down into the tub. She flinches from the warmth, but then takes it all in stride.

I lean against the side of the tub, inhaling deeply. Mia was right across me, mimicking my actions.

"Mommy?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. How could I not be?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"I dunno." She takes in another deep breath.

I remember her playing in the tub, disregarding whether I was present in the tub with her or not. She would dunk her doll's head under the water for so long and she would raise it up, then announcing that she had saved her.

But now . . .

It's different.

And I didn't like that.

"Baby, could you come here?" I asked, opening my arms out wide. Without any hesitation, she sloshed the water away to get to me, her short legs straddling my waist. She had her head against my chest, not minding that it was soaking wet. Her hair was currently up in a bun, like mine, so I wasted no time spitting her hair out of my mouth every time she moved.

My arms were around her, my fingers tracing every protruding bone on her spine, nearly caressing them.

_So thin, baby girl. _

"Could you tell me what Mrs. Lee did to you?" I asked gently; carefully.

But I couldn't put the words right back in my mouth.

She stiffened against my hold and I felt her stomach tighten.

"Shh, it's alright," I soothed, rubbing her bony back. "You don't have to tell me if you can't."

She sniffles a bit.

"She was really mean," she started, hiccupping the words.

I kissed her forehead.

I undid her bun, wetting her hair by turning one of my hands into makeshift cups.

"I know she was," I told her knowingly, kissing the healing bruise on her cheek.

"Beck kissed my owwie, so it doesn't hurt no more." She smiled demurely, fluttering her little lashes.

I nod.

"That's good to hear."

"Mm-hmm. He plan on taking me to places before my birthday."

"Just the two of you?" I clarified. She nods.

I had half a mind to say no.

But I trust Beck.

I really do.

"Alright. But remind him to call me when you arrive at those places, okay?"

She nods as she crosses her heart. And then she stares at my chest.

"What are you looking at?" I ask, though I already know where her attention was.

"Milk?" She asked, and I cringe.

I was never too keen on breastfeeding. Sure, I did it, but I weaned her off quickly.

"You're getting too big for mama's milk, so they decided to stop making it." I told her, trying to divert her as far away as I can.

Boob talk is just not for me.

Even when it's with my daughter.

"Oh."

It was obvious that we're not going to touch the subject of the abduction.

At least, not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Extremely short, but it moves us along, I think. <strong>

**Mommy and baby scenes are somewhat intimate. **

**And thank you all for all the lovely reviews. I just got 30 for the last chapter, and that's just insane. **

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! **


	31. Chapter 31: Beck & Mia's Day Out Part 1

**Extreme time lapse: Mia's birthday week. **

**I'm saddened by the ending of Victorious. I'm going to live off of reruns when those last 15 episodes air.**

* * *

><p>Swimsuit: check.<p>

Towels: check.

Extra clothes: check.

Tickets: check.

Gift: check.

Running my hand across my hair, I knocked on the door.

It was a week before Mia's birthday and I told her that I'd take her out. I pat the tickets I bought online through my pocket, making sure that they're still there. We still have to go through the ticket booth when we go to the aquarium, but I doubt that there would be any people there. It's a Wednesday, and it was our semester break.

It was amazing, though, how I thought that there wouldn't be another person who I would love besides Jade. And then her daughter came along, who was her splitting clone.

I love them. That's all there is to it.

The door was opened by Jade herself, who yawned right in front of my face.

T-shirt and tiny boxers.

"Good morning to you, too." I greeted, pulling her near me as I kissed her temple.

"You're early," She said, almost in a bitter tone, but I could tell that she wasn't angry. I loved mornings with her; she barely attacks me.

"Is she awake yet?" I asked. Everything was still so quiet. It was extremely relaxing, but the interior of her house said otherwise. The sun was peeking from the drapes.

"Not yet. I was about to. Want to come with?"

She knew I'd come along, so she didn't bother to wait for a reply. We made our way upstairs. I was about to open the door to Mia's room when Jade immediately chastised me, telling me not to. She made Mia sleep in her room with her.

And it totally made sense on Jade's side.

Opening the door to her room, I was welcomed with Mia still asleep. Her limbs were twisted with the comforter, and her tiny little butt was right up in the air and her head was under a pillow.

"How charming, Mia." Jade remarked, smiling slightly. I nodded a bit in agreement.

"Wanna go wake her up? I think she'll like it."

Without another word, I stepped forward until I reached Mia's side. I stroked her cheek, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Wake up, baby girl. You have to get ready for our day out." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, she started, albeit slowly, to open her eyes.

"We going to the 'quarium?" She asked groggily.

"Mm-hmm."

"And Lion King?"

"We'll see it in the afternoon."

"And In 'n' Out?"

I grinned.

"They already have my seat reserved." What can I say, I'm a loyal customer.

"Is mommy there?" She asked as she started to sit up.

I looked up to check if Jade was still standing there but I saw that she was gone.

"I think she's downstairs. Come on." I helped her out of bed, holding her hand. She darted immediately to the bathroom, and it immediately reminded me of Cat.

Once she was done, I picked her up and we descended down the stairs, seeing Jade by the stove.

Thoughts of our possible future started assaulting my mind.

_God, my fantasies so freaking domestic. _

"Let's sneak up behind mommy, okay? Be quiet." I whispered in her ear. She giggled cutely as she nodded her head.

I slowly crept behind her, but before I could reach her, she said, "I could hear your footsteps, Beck."

Dang it.

She turned around, taking Mia from my arms.

"Good morning to you, baby girl. How'd you sleep?" Jade asked her, kissing her daughter's face.

As strange as it may sound, I loved watching them. It's another side of Jade that she doesn't really care about people seeing, since she knows where she stands. She doesn't care if she gets judged.

And I love how Jade smiles a hell of a lot more when Mia's around.

I had breakfast with them, because Jade knows I can't cook for my life.

"I'll just pack Mia's bag," Jade says, cleaning her plate by the sink. "Where do you plan on taking her?"

I swallowed. "Um, she asked if I could take her to watch Lion King."

"The musical?"

"Yup."

"Anywhere else?"

"Yeah, um, you might want to pack her a swimsuit."

Jade's eyes narrowed.

"And why do I have to?"

"She wants me to take her to the aquarium."

"You're going to let her swim with those demons?" Jade nearly screeched.

I winced.

I looked over to Mia and I saw that she was staring right at us.

I gave her a tight lipped smile, hopefully enough to convey that everything was alright.

"They're dolphins, and I'm going to be in the water with her. I won't let her go, I promise."

"You better not."

Silence ensued.

"You have to text me when something happens, okay?" Jade made me promise.

"I will. Do you want to come along?" I asked.

"As much as I want to, I won't. It's your day out with her; I'll have my day on her birthday. So, today, we can call it pseudo-daddy-daughter bonding." She gave me her twisted version of a smile, walking up the stairs to start packing Mia's bag for today's activities.

Pseudo-daddy-daughter bonding.

I liked hearing that. You know, minus the pseudo part.

That just gave me an idea.

"Hey, Mia, could you come over here?" I asked from across me, patting my lap. Putting her fork down, she jumped out of her chair and scrambled towards me, climbing my lap. I helped her up.

"You want to play a game, baby girl?"

"What game?" She asked, interested.

"For today, you have to call me daddy." I told her, sort of pleased with myself.

"Why?"

I did not think that through.

"You know how girls are always following me?"

I know she knows this. Once, when I was babysitting her, these Northridge girls just invaded my RV and Mia was able to witness all of their prodding schemes.

"Yeah. I don't like them." She scrunches her nose in distaste.

"Well, if you call me daddy when they're around, they're going to stay away from us."

She smiles at the thought of no more girls other than her mother with me.

I like that thought, as well.

"Okay."

"Up top, baby girl," I grinned as I high-fived her. "You start calling me that once we're out of the house, okay?"

"Okay."

I heard Jade's voice from upstairs.

"Beck, can you take Mia to the bathroom? I have to give her a bath before you allow her to play with the demons."

"They're dolphins!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is part one of their day out. Part two will be either next week, or within this week. <strong>

**Though the review count was lower than average in the last chapter, I still thank you all for taking the time for read, favorite, alert and review. They really mean a lot to me.**

**And just so you know, I don't give review limits. Like, 'give me this amount of reviews or else I won't update'. That's bad motivation. I write for myself, and your feedback, no matter how little or how abundant, will always be welcome.**

**Just had to get that off of my chest. **

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! **


	32. Chapter 32: Beck & Mia's Day Out Part 2

We were already by the door. I was behind Mia and Jade was kneeling in front of her, slathering on what must be her third layer of sunscreen.

"Never let go of Beck's hand and never ever leave his sight, got it?" Jade reiterated for the nth time. Mia nods, though I bet that she still didn't understand the reason why Jade was worrying over this so much.

"Okay," Mia nods obediently. She wraps her arms around Jade's neck as she around her tiny waist, her hand almost taking up Mia's entire back.

"I'll see you later, mommy." Mia pecks Jade lightly on the lips. Mia looks up at me and then raises her arms. I pick her up, settling her on my hip.

"Go. Before I make my way upstairs and come with you." Jade grumbled, but I saw a small smile that she tried so hard to hide with a glare. With a small smile, I kiss her forehead.

"We'll bring something home."

"Pictures. Do you have a camera?"

Of course she'd want pictures. I internally berate myself for not thinking that through.

"Um, no."

"I packed a camera in her backpack. Just don't get it wet, alright?"

I nod before we're out the door.

Jade told me to use her car because it would be too much of a hassle to transfer Mia's car seat to mine. Plus, I was running out of gas.

Strapping Mia in, I made my way to the driver's seat. "You ready, baby girl?"

"Mm-hmm. Where we going first?"

"Lion King's at around 2 in the afternoon, so I was thinking we'd go to the aquarium first. That cool with you?" I asked as I started to drive, peeking at her through the mirror.

She nods as she watched outside of the window as we passed the houses and buildings.

Everything was quiet for a while. The nearest aquarium was about thirty minutes away, but I don't think there would be much traffic today. _May the stoplights have mercy on us._

"Daddy?" I heard Mia from the back seat. I grinned to myself; she remembered.

"Yeah?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"How long is almost?"

I checked my watch. It's only 9:20 in the morning.

"Around ten more minutes. You think you can still hang on?"

"Mm-hmm."

Not long after that, we were there. The place wasn't that crowded; a few tourists and groups here and there, but other than that, it's pretty much deserted.

I grabbed Mia's backpack with one hand as I unbuckled her with the other. Slinging it around my shoulder, I picked Mia up from her car seat but I didn't even dare setting her down.

"What animal do you want to see first?" I asked her, walking towards the line for the entrance tickets. I had more than enough money to buy two all day passes.

"The sea otters! They're so cute! And then the penguins. They always look like they dancing. Then turtles and sharks." She rambled, not even taking a breath in between her words.

"How about swimming with the dolphins? You up for that?" I asked, bouncing her slightly on my hip, kissing her temple. The line was moving kind of slowly.

"Mm-hmm," She nods her head. "But I don't swim no good like mommy."

Huh. Jade never told me that she swam well. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"I'll be there with you, alright?"

"Are you a good swimmer?"

"Do you doubt my ability, Miss West?" I teased, poking her sides. Instead of laughing, as I expected, she winced.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know," I apologized quickly, rubbing the part I poked lightly. "Does it hurt? What happened?"

"Nothing." She replied glumly. I let the topic go, but I'm going to have to ask her about this later on.

Once we finally reached the ticket booth, the teenage girl (who I presumed was working there part time) chewing her gum looking very bored looked up at me, and then her eyes widened.

I'm used to it, strangely.

"Two all day passes. One adult, one child." I told her, sliding the money through the hole.

She nods as she takes my money, but she made sure to touch my hand before doing so. It's strange, really, how girls are always all over me when I know I'm nothing really special. But, I guess I always lead them on because I never really defended myself or at least told them that I had a girlfriend.

It's my fault.

I looked at Mia, and I saw that she was giving some not so subtle dirty looks at the girl, and I guess that she had decided to bring out the big guns when she wrapped her arms around my neck and kicked her legs back and forth, making it a little bit harder to hold her up with only one arm.

"Come on, daddy!" She whined. I quickly took the tickets the girl was sliding towards me. I managed to take a good look at her face. She was completely flustered.

Walking through the entrance, I put Mia down.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?" She batted her eyelashes innocently, holding my hand and pulling me towards the first exhibit.

* * *

><p>After seeing her beloved otters and penguins (I made sure to take as many pictures as I can. I even took a video of Mia doing her penguin dance. Jade would love that.), we made our way towards one of the restaurants in the place.<p>

She didn't want a booster seat, as much as I insisted on it. I didn't want her wandering off.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her before the waitress came to our table. She was already walking towards us, and I could already see the mischievous glint in her eye.

"Nuggets, please."

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" She asked, leaning forward so that her cleavage was basically right in front of my face. I grimaced and cleared my throat, motioning toward Mia, who was looking very displeased.

"I'll have the surf and turf. She's have the chicken nuggets," I told her, answering her question directly so that she would be done with.

"Is there anything else you want?" She grinned hopefully. I looked at Mia and I winked at her, and she smiled, getting the idea.

"Anything else you want, baby girl?" I asked Mia. The girl raised one eyebrow.

"She your kid?" She asked me. I nod. She choked.

"Water." Mia grinned.

"Two waters." I told her, and then she skedaddled away.

"I don't like the girls who smile at you like they really like you." Mia said, a pout forming on her lips. I motioned for her to sit on my lap and she complied without any hesitation.

"Do I smile at them?" I asked her.

"No."

"Do I talk to them like how I talk to your mommy or to you?"

"No."

"Well, I think that's enough proof to say that I'm only for you two." I told her, kissing her cheek. I took out the camera Jade put in Mia's bag and turned it to the setting 'picture'.

"Smile, baby girl," I told her, extending my arm out so that we would both be seen in the picture. With mega watt smiles, I captured the moment.

She never went back to her seat. We ate our lunch like that: her on my lap.

* * *

><p>We were already in the area where we're supposed to swim with the dolphins. I already got my swimming trunks on, and after that, I helped Mia in her tiny little one piece that Jade had packed. I gave one handler our camera so that he could take pictures of us for Jade.<p>

The dolphin handler led us into this huge pool where two dolphins were, but not before making us wear life jackets. The part where we were at was shallow, as it was only up to my waist, but for Mia, it was well over her head. I genuflected and sat Mia down on my leg, which elevated her so that the water was only up to her chest.

"Let me just call our two dolphins," The handler said, starting our session. Mia's arm was around my neck and the other one was tightly gripping my fingers under the water. Soon enough, these two dolphins were circling us. I smiled, but Mia looked absolutely terrified.

"Hey, don't be scared. They're friendly. See, Oliver's giving you a wave." The trainer said, touching Mia's shoulder. Mia looked up and, sure enough, there was this dolphin waving his fin at us. She waved back, a little confidence starting to show.

"What's her name?" Mia asked, pointing at the other one who was right beside Wesley, poking the trainer for more fish, I guess.

"This beauty's named Annie." She smiled. "Would you like to pet her?"

Mia nods. I passed Mia to the handler, but I made sure that I was still right beside her. Mia tentatively touched Annie's skin, and then instantly pulled it back.

"Don't be shy. She likes being petted." The trainer said, stroking Annie's skin as sort of an example. Mia pulled out her hand and touched the dolphin's skin, longer this time.

"What does her skin feel like?" The trainer asked. Oliver strayed away the shallow side we were on, but I guess he'd be coming back later.

"It's smooth and cold." Mia answered, stroking Annie's skin.

"Very good! Would you like a fish?" The trainer joked. Mia laughed as she shook her head quickly.

"Try touching her spout. That little hole near her head, you can touch it." The trainer said, feeding Annie and then blowing this soundless whistle so that Oliver would come back to the shallow side of the pool. When Mia touched the spout, Annie made this extremely strange sound that sounded like a sneeze and a snore. Mia only squealed and giggled as she pressed it again, laughing even louder.

"Daddy, come on, press Oliver's spout!"Mia said, still a giggling mess. Oliver was nearby, and as instructed, I pressed his hole and he made that same strange sound Annie did. Mia laughed again.

"Would you like to try feeding them?" The trainer asked, passing Mia back to me. With a whole lot more confidence compared to a few minutes ago, she nodded her head eagerly as she took her hand out of the water for the slimy snack.

When Mia had acquired the fish, she immediately threw it to Oliver because I think that she feels that the little guy's been kind of neglected.

"Would you like to try?" The trainer asked with a kind smile, holding out a fish to me. I shook my head and motioned for her to just give it to Mia instead.

"This is all for her," I told her, stroking Mia's hair that was tied up into a bun. Trainer girl just smiled and nodded her head.

"I've never seen a father so giving. Much respect to you, sir," She said, nodding her head in my direction. I smiled at her; a genuine smile. Mia was too preoccupied with attempting to create a symphonic melody by pressing Annie and Oliver's blow holes.

"Would you like to swim with one of them? You'll just hold on to their fin and they'll circle the pool." The trainer said, giving Mia all her attention. Mia shook her head.

"I can't do it by myself." She said rather shyly, hiding her face in my chest.

"Your daddy can swim with you. These dolphins are very strong. Just hold on tight to their fin, and don't let go, okay?" She said. She nods her head. She holds on to the fin, and I hold on as well, but my arms were around her.

"Ready?" The trainer asked. I nodded my head.

"Are you ready, love? We don't have to do it if you don't want to." I whispered in Mia's ear. She nods, though very hesitant.

"I want to."

"Alright. We're ready."

We were on Oliver since he was bigger than Annie. He was sort of fast, but I adored the rush. I looked down to check on Mia and she was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Once we were back on the shallow area, the lady welcomed Oliver with two large fish.

"Did you have fun?" The trainer asked, but the question was more towards Mia.

"Mm-hmm!"

"Annie and Oliver did too, you know. You've been so nice to them. How about you give them a fish each and then wave goodbye?"

"Can I press their spouts?"

The trainer and I laughed. "Of course."

From the trainer, she got two fishes and gave Annie and Oliver one of each. Mia waved at the dolphins and, without the trainer's signal, waved back. She pressed both of their spouts at the same time.

Once we got out of the water, I took off our life jackets and I went to the guy who I lent the camera to.

"Hey, did you get some nice shots?" I asked, taking the camera from him, browsing through the pictures. He was good, I'd give him that. I saw a few where we were surfing through the water, holding on to the dolphin, some pictures were clear zoom ins of me and Mia, and I bet that he tried not to take pictures of the trainer because he managed to browse through the other pictures, and some of them were of Jade.

"Yeah. Nice little family you got there. Take care of them, man." He grinned. I nodded. People are so nice around here.

"Of course. Hey, could you take our picture?" I asked him, handing him the camera again. I picked Mia up and set her on my hip.

"Smile," The man said, making sure to omit the flash since it was already too sunny.

Taking the camera and paying the man a nice tip, I made my way to the dressing rooms and gave Mia a shower first and then changing her into some decent clothes. I couldn't leave her outside of the shower rooms because I was too afraid to lose her, but no way was I showering naked with her.

I had to shower in my swimming trunks.

* * *

><p>We were already driving towards our second to the last destination: Lion King: The Musical. Mia took a little nap in the backseat since it took over an hour to drive to the theater.<p>

"Thank you, good . . . cucumber of Mars . . ." Mia mumbled in her sleep, making me chuckle. She's too adorable for words.

I was able to snag a good parking space. Once I was in the slot, I reached back to touch Mia's knee and wake her up.

"Hey, Mia, we're here." I told her, unbuckling her car seat from where I'm seated. I got out of the car before picking her up from her seat. I walked towards the theater, handing the tickets I bought online to the man by the doors.

"Enjoy the show," he said in a bored tone, ripping the stubs and returning the keepsake part to me. I find our seats quickly and I sit Mia first in her seat before I do.

"Are you excited for this?" I asked her, holding her hand.

"Mm-hmm."

I assumed that we came on time because right after that, the lights were starting to dim, and music started to play.

* * *

><p>"And, and, and, when Simba saw Nala and then they danced, that was so pretty!" Mia said ecstatically as I buckled her back in her car seat. It was already five in the evening and we were going to go to In 'n' Out for dinner. It might not be the healthiest meal, but, as they say, YOLO.<p>

"I know, baby girl." I said as I started driving.

"Where are we going now?" She asked, still trying to come down from her theatrical high.

"In 'n' Out for dinner, and they we take you home." I said, looking at her still smiling face through the rear view mirror.

"Okay."

Where ever I am, I always know how to make my way towards my favorite fast food restaurant. So, in only a few minutes, we were there.

Holding Mia's hand as I walked through the familiar doors, the staff immediately acknowledged my presence. The manager came up to me with a balloon, probably seeing Mia right next to me.

"Hey, Beck. Great to see you here not during daylight." He joked, and I chuckled a bit. He looked down and acted surprised. "And who's this lovely little lady? She your date? She's a little too young for you, though, but boy, isn't she a beauty."

"This is Amelia," I told him, running my fingers through her hair. "She'll be dining with me today."

"Oh, of course." He knelt down and held out the balloon for her to take. "Hey there, Amelia. I'm Mr. Kevin, and I'm good friends with your Beck over there. Would you like a balloon?"

Mia grins before taking it from him.

"Here's your seat, Beck. You'll be having your regular?" he asked, and I nodded. He turned his attention to Mia. "And what about for little Miss here?"

"They have mini burgers here. Would you like those?" I asked her, and she nodded her head.

"Would you like a milkshake?" he offered her, and she nodded her head, though more enthusiastically than before. "Let me guess," Kevin tried looking like he was thinking hard, and then snapped his fingers. "You want chocolate."

Mia gasped, nodding, but in amazement this time. "How'd you know?"

"Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets. Just relax, you two. Your dinner will be served shortly." Kevin looked at me, and I mouthed to him, "No nuts." He nodded, taking the silent note. With that, he left us alone.

"Did you have fun today, Mia?" I asked, praying to God that she really did.

"Mm-hmm. I had lots and lots of fun. I never been on a day out with someone else other than mommy before." She smiled.

"Do you want to do this again?" Her eyes lit up when I asked her that.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She bounced on her seat, and then slid over to my side of the booth of hug my neck and kiss my cheek. "Thank you, daddy!"

With serious eyes now, she stared at me, and I could only stare back.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl." I collected her in my arms, kissing her everywhere on her face. "I love you very, very much."

* * *

><p>I drove Mia back home. It was a little over six thirty in the evening and Mia was extremely wiped out. Slinging her backpack once again around my shoulder, I got her out of her car seat and picked her up, cradling her as if she was a baby.<p>

Before I could do my second knock, Jade had already opened the door. She snatched Mia from my hands, resting Mia's head on her shoulder.

"How was she? Was she any trouble?" She asked, not letting me inside because she knows that I had to get back home before it gets dark out. I took the backpack from my shoulder and set it down by their coat hangers.

"Not at all. She was an angel. We managed to fill the memory card of your camera, though." I smiled, and I could see how her eyes lit up at that.

"Thank you, for doing this for her. I really appreciate it." She said awkwardly. I wrapped my arms around them, making sure not to jostle the sleeping kid. I kissed Jade tenderly for a few seconds and then looked down at Mia. I kissed her head before separating from them and heading out of the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked Jade, hopeful that she'd agree.

She nods.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late chapter, guys. We had Saturday classes, and I wasn't able to write any at all last Friday because we had to study for the check up tests. So to make up for it, here's an extra long chapter, in Beck's point of view. <strong>

**I'd like to thank you all for all the lovely reviews, and for breaking the 100 mark in both favorites and alerts. You all are such gorgeous people. **

**And also, I'd like to give a special shout out to KayaS. She's been keeping me in check with the consistency of my updating, therefore making me feel very lousy/loved. **

**Remember, guys, I update once a week. **

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best!**


	33. Chapter 33

I watched Beck as he drove away before heading back inside. Shifting all of Mia's weight on one arm, I picked up her backpack form the floor and walked up to her room.

I tried not to breathe in.

Her room was still untouched.

I set her on top of her covers, taking off her shoes and socks before her dress.

I left her there for a second.

I went to the bathroom.

I ran a face towel under warm water before going back to her.

I sat her up, supporting her with one hand.

_So light, baby girl. _

I cringed inwardly.

I washed her body with the face towel.

I started with her face, then her back, and then the front part of her torso.

I proceeded with her arms and legs before placing the towel by her bedside.

I stood up again to get her night gown.

I put it on her before kissing her forehead.

I didn't leave the room, but I did some light cleaning.

I placed her wet bathing suit (in which Beck had considerately placed in a resealable baggy) in the laundry hamper, as well as her clothes when she left the house.

Thank goodness she's still small. Lesser laundry load.

I fished for the camera.

I scrolled through the pictures, and Beck wasn't lying when he said that he filled the memory card.

Through their pictures, I witnessed their day from the latest to the time when they left.

I smiled at some.

One had Mia kissing beck on his cheek, but her lips had chocolate all over them.

One was of Mia sitting on a theater seat, smiling widely.

Several were zoom-ins of Beck and Mia riding the dolphin.

I gnashed my teeth at the sight of that bastardly fin.

I saw the video Beck took of Mia dancing by the penguin exhibit.

"_Hey, Mia. Hey, baby girl," Beck's voice was heard from behind the camera. "Can you do your little penguin dance again? We can show that to mommy when you get home." _

_Mia, with a permanent smile on her lips, started to waddle and jump. _

_To be honest, she looked like an electrocuted fish out of water, but it was absolutely adorable. _

"_Now you do it, daddy!" She giggled. The video shuffled a bit, and then it was in Mia's hands. It was slightly shaky, but overall, the video was steady. _

"_Jade, you better not show this to anyone." He says into the camera before dancing, rather stupidly, I might add, the penguin dance. After a few seconds, the video shuffled again and the camera was back in Beck's hands. _

"_What do you want to say to mommy right now?" Beck asked. I could actually hear the smile in his voice. _

_Mia looked into the camera. _

"_Hi mommy, I'm having sooo much fun! I love you!" She blew a kiss to the camera. Beck then pointed the camera lens to his face. _

"_As you can see, Jade, she's still in good condition. We'll see you later tonight, babe. Love you." _

_The camera was turned off. _

I felt shaken up by Mia actually calling Beck 'daddy'.

He's coming over tomorrow.

I can interrogate him by then.

I looked over at Mia, still sleeping peacefully.

I forgot to pull the covers over her.

Shoot.

Placing the camera on her bed side, I picked Mia up in my arms.

I drew the covers back before laying her down, and then lying down beside her myself.

I started at her cherubic face.

So _gorgeous. _

And she was still mine.

I lightly traced my baby girl's nose with my finger.

"You know, Mia," I whispered, trying not to wake her up. "I love you very, very much."

I moved my hand down to her stomach, stroking it with my thumb through the silk of her night gown.

"I know I may not win the mother of the year award, but I hope you know that I try to give you everything you want . . . everything you need," _Except a good father, _I added mentally.

She scrunched her nose as I said that, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mommy?" She asked groggily.

"Hey, baby. Just keep sleeping." I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Will you leave?"

I don't know why, but I sensed double meaning in her words.

"Do you want me to leave?"

She cuddled closer to me, resting her head on my chest.

"No," her muffled voice replied.

I stroke her hair.

"_You who I cradled in my arms," _I softly sang one of my favorite songs from Miss Saigon. "_You asking as little as you can."_

"_Little snip of a little man," _

Mia giggled at this.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm no little man. I'm a girl!" She chortled. I smiled at her.

"Well, then, let me change it." I kissed her forehead before continuing. "_Little snip of a young woman," _

She didn't complain this time, so I continued.

"_I know I'd give my life for you." _

"_I'll give you a million things I'll never own, I'll give you a world to conquer when you're grown." _I look down at her lovingly, and I almost berate myself for being absolutely defenseless when it comes to my daughter.

My hard exterior is falling apart as we speak.

Only she can see me as a blubbering, loving, and extremely vulnerable.

She dissolves me into all of those things.

What's strange is that I don't really have much of problem with that.

"_You will be who you want to be, you can choose whatever heaven grants." _

I can hear her light snores.

I can feel myself also slowly giving in to my drowsiness.

"_As long as you can have you chance," _I breathed before holding her tightly.

I closed my eyes, nearing slumber as I muttered wholeheartedly,

"_I swear I'll give my life for you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for your gorgeous reviews. <strong>

**Please do tell me what you think of this chapter. Wishing you all the best! **


	34. Chapter 34: Beck's POV

Beck stepped in front of the door of his girlfriend's house. Before his knuckles could even touch the wood, it quickly swung open, causing his balled fist to retreat just as fast. He was on guard, but he immediately relaxed when he saw that is was just Jade's mom.

"Morning, Mrs. West." He saw her cringe, but he pretended not to notice.

"Morning to you, too. What brings you here early in the morning?" Mrs. West asked, ushering Beck inside her house. She stepped aside, but didn't go back in.

"Ah, I told Jade and Mia that I'd be here today. Just hang out with them, maybe watch a movie or something." He replied coolly, leaning against the wall.

"Hmm, I see. You kids have fun, alright. Jade's still asleep, but I think Mia's pretending to be asleep."

"How'd you know?"

"She was fake snoring."

"Ah."

"Drive safe, Mrs. West." Beck said as he watched her get in her car. She returned his smile and wave before going back inside and making his way upstairs.

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

I opened the door to Mia's room and I saw Jade spooning Mia.

Mia was trapped in her mother's embrace, but it doesn't look like she isn't enjoying it. She was playing with her hair, and then tracing the patterns on her quilt.

"Knock, knock." I said in a whisper. Mia looked up at me and grinned. She tried wiggling out of Jade's hold but it stayed extremely tight.

"Hold on, you little bunny, before you fall off of the bed." Jade's voice groggily mumbled from behind, and then a yawn followed soon after. She sat up, eventually releasing her iron grip on Mia. She shuffled to jump out of her bed and then sprinted her way towards me, jumping halfway, and I caught her in mid-air.

"G'morning, sunshine." I greeting, kissing her tiny little cheek. I sat down on Mia's bed next to Jade. I kissed her temple and mumbled, "And good morning to you, sleeping beauty. Any reason why you slept in this tiny bed?"

"It's nothing." She said in a monotonous voice, but I brushed it off. For now, at least.

"Anyone up for breakfast? I'm paying."

"Don't you mean cooking?" Mia asked, her head cocked to the side cutely.

"Well, you see, baby girl, I'm not a good cook like your mommy over here. That's why I buy my meals." I explained, feeling rather guilty that I'm sharing my unhealthy eating habits with a kid.

"And that's the reason why you're starting to get soft." Jade interjected, poking my abs. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. So, anything you want, baby girl? You want to go to IHOP?" I asked her, not even daring to look at Jade because I know that she wouldn't approve.

"No, we're eating here. I'll get the griddle heated up." Jade said stoically, hopping out of the bed and walking out of the door.

Once she was out of the door, Mia asked me, "Do I still get to call you daddy, Daddy?"

"It's all up to your mom, Mia." I told her, kissing her head.

* * *

><p>Jade made immaculate pancakes.<p>

They're better than IHOP.

I speak for everyone.

Once the food was cleared, I helped wash the dishes, much to Jade's dismay.

"Can I help?" Mia asked cutely.

"Baby, why don't you go upstairs to your room for a while?" Jade asked, and, like the obedient little daughter she is, skipped up the stairs.

"Hey, Beck, I saw the pictures and the videos last night." Jade had a small hint of a smile playing on her lips. That made me smile.

"Yeah, and?"

Gulp. Smile's gone.

"She called you daddy." She deadpanned. I nodded.

"I didn't think that it was much of a probl—," She cut me off.

"Well, it is."

Her arms were crossed, and that crease between her brows was present. That was never a good sign.

"Did you tell her to call you that?" She followed up after a quick moment of silence.

"Yeah, but—," She cut me off again.

"Why?"

"You see, it's quite a story, actually—,"

"Spit it out, Beckett."

"I told her to call me that because I don't want other girls to come close." I admitted. There was another statement that I should be following up, along the lines of 'because I really do want her to call me that', but I have no idea why my brain to mouth filter is not working at its best today.

A flash of hurt came across her face, and then disbelief, and then finally, anger.

She was on fire, actually.

"_You used her_." She said through gritted teeth.

"No! I mean, yeah, but—,"

"_I trusted you with her!"_ She exploded. Her voice bounced off of the walls. "I trusted you with her, and this is what you do with her?!"

"Jade, if you can just let me explain . . ." I pleaded.

"Explain to me what? How you used my daughter for something so personal? Instead of telling those girls off, you decided to shield yourself behind my daughter? Explain to me that, Beck."

"I . . . um, I—," I was at a loss for words. Sure, I've seen Jade angry, but never this furious.

"Open your fucking mouth. Tell me the damn reason why." She was absolutely seething.

My tongue finally caught up with my mind, but my heart decided to mess with me.

"How is it a problem?" I retorted, almost matching her voice. She's never heard a voice near a yell coming from me, and I guess that startled her a bit. "How is it a problem that I wanted girls to go away from me? Sure, I told her to call me daddy, but I know she wants that. She wants someone to call a father."

"No, she doesn't." Jade said stubbornly. "I'm all she needs."

"No, you're not! Try asking her that sometime. She wants a father, Jade. I could be him. But the only problem is that you're not even letting me." I growled, clenching my hands into fists.

"You know damn well why I'm not letting you, Beck."

"And why's that? Enlighten me, please!"

"_Because! _You might end up like my dad, Beck! And I don't want that."

At those words, I got angry. Furious, even.

Right there and then, I know Jade regretted her words.

"Oh, so you're saying that I might end up like some man who sells bodies to abuse and play with? You know I'm not like that, Jade! Why can't you just trust me?" I yelled. Loud.

Blood was pounding in my ears.

Jade was sensitive about this topic, but she stayed strict.

"You know I don't mean it like that, Beck."

"Then what do you mean?"

She didn't speak.

She knows I'm not like that, and I know I'm not like that.

I know what she means, though.

Clear as crystal.

"Mia, can you come down here for a while?" I yelled upstairs, and in a few moments, she was making her way downstairs.

She stood in front of me, looking somewhat fearful.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Mia, do you want to call me daddy?" I asked her. She nodded vigorously.

"Why, baby? Aren't I enough?" Jade asked, crouching down to Mia's level.

"Well, mommy, you're always takin' care of me, and sometimes you get fustrated and stuff and I don't have anyone to play with. And I really really like Beck. He funny and nice and sweet and acts like he really is my daddy. Like those daddies I always see in my daycare." She explained.

I looked at Jade, and I saw that she was tearing up.

"Don't cry, mommy," Mia immediately rushed to her mother's side, hugging her tightly. Jade returned the hug, but over Mia's shoulder, she was staring at me.

For some strange reason, I knew that we were going to be okay.

"How 'bout you give daddy a big sloppy kiss, hmm?" Jade said in a slightly shaky voice. My eyes widened, and I stared into her eyes, silently questioning her.

She nods her head once.

She looked absolutely pained.

Mia comes rushing to me, holding my neck in a vice grip as she whispered in my ear.

"Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the week long absence. <strong>

**School. I think that about covers it. **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. And to the people who asked where I've been (looking at you, KayaS), well, here's proof that I'm still not dead. **

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! **


	35. Chapter 35: Mia's Birthday Part 1

**Time lapse.**

* * *

><p>It's Mia's birthday today.<p>

I told mom to call the school.

Tell them I'm sick.

I was able to set up everything that we're going to do for today.

But I have to wake my baby up first.

Walking in her room, I saw that she was still asleep.

I checked the time.

It was already 8:00 in the morning.

I made my way over to her and knelt down by her bed.

I brushed some hair away from her face.

So gorgeous.

But she's growing up.

_Too fast, _I added mentally.

I almost berated myself for being so damn sentimental.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," I sang softly, effectively waking her up.

She smiled through closed eyes.

"I got your favorite breakfast downstairs." I told her.

She opened one eye, almost questioning my knowledge about her favorite food.

"Chocolate chip and banana pancakes." I said, still in a low voice.

Both of her eyes are open now.

They're a stunning electric blue today.

"With berries on the side?" She inquired.

She was licking her lips already.

She knows how I do them.

"Picked the sweetest ones from the market this morning." I told her.

Only the best.

"I wanted to come," She pouted, now sitting up on her bed.

"Next time, baby girl." I promised. "But for now, let's go down and eat those pancakes."

"I'm four now." She beamed, as if she only realized that now.

"Yes, you are."

"I'm a big girl now."

Oh, God.

Not yet, please.

"Mm-hmm," I agreed halfheartedly.

"Are we going out today?"

"Yup."

She grinned at that.

"Okay."

I let her do her morning rituals before we finally went downstairs.

The pancakes were still warm.

Thank God.

"A short stack of mommy's special pancakes for the birthday girl," I announced, setting the plate in front of her.

I slapped myself internally because of how cheesy that must've sounded.

Thank goodness it's just us two today.

Beck would've had that on video.

And then use it against me in the future.

Beck.

After taking on his role as Mia's 'daddy', he's been smiling like there's no tomorrow.

Ever since then, he's been taking a multitude of pictures and videos of her, me, and himself.

I teased that I should enroll Mia in one of those ballet dances and he'd be the only man there to wait for the class to end.

To my dismay, he said that he wouldn't mind.

That crazy little nut.

Oh, well.

Can't do anything about that.

"Mommy, can you cut?" Mia asked, still not diving into her pancakes.

"Of course, just a sec," I told her, and then I proceeded to do the deed.

She likes them cut in eight slices.

They were sweet sandwich pizzas, she told me once.

I took pictures of her as she ate.

"Mommy, you're not gonna eat?" she asked, her mouth still full.

I wiped her lips with a napkin.

"That's all for you, Mia. I'm not that hungry."

I'm actually starving.

After I bought the berries, I found that we were low on groceries as I was making the pancakes.

But, hey.

As long as she gets to eat, I'm fine.

Plus, she's a small girl.

There will be leftovers.

"No, mommy, here," she said, poking a fraction of the pancakes with her fork and then handing it to me.

Bless your heart.

I let her feed me.

"They're really good, mommy." She said, helping herself to another forkful.

"I'm glad you like them." I smiled.

"Where are we goin' today?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Will I like it?"

"Hopefully. I think you will."

"Is there more?" she asked.

She took a strawberry between her fingers and started nibbling on it.

Was she talking about the pancakes?

I looked at her plate.

Three quarters clean.

Just a few more bites.

"More what?" I countered her question with a question.

"Surprises."

"Maybe." I tap her nose.

"Here, mommy. I'm really full." She said, pushing the plate towards me.

Two more strawberries and a one fourth stack of pancakes.

This will hopefully tide me over until lunch.

I ate her leftovers as fast as I could.

"Mia, do you think you can go to grandma and ask her to give you a bath?"

My mom's the one who usually did these things.

"Okay."

She scampered upstairs to find my mom.

Placing the dishes in the sink, I head back upstairs to my room.

I checked my phone and I saw that Beck has texted me.

**To: Jade West **

**From: Beck Oliver **

**Hey, babe. Say happy birthday to Mia for me. :) You headed out?**

I texted back a reply.

**To: Beck Oliver**

**From: Jade West **

**K. Yup, won't be back 'til evening. Why?**

It took him over a minute to respond.

**To: Jade West **

**From: Beck Oliver **

**No reason. Have fun, love you. :* **

He's the only guy I know who likes sending emoticons.

**To: Beck Oliver**

**From: Jade West **

**K.**

I'm not really into texting.

I put all of the essentials in my bag before heading to Mia's room.

"What can I wear?" She asked my mom.

"Your mom's here. She'll pick." She answered, looking at me.

Good choice.

She left the room without another word.

She looked at me with loving eyes.

I'm surprised that she never even dared to give up on me.

I flash a small smile in return.

"I bought you a new outfit." I told her, taking the bag that I hid behind her clothes while she was sleeping.

It was a classic Annie dress.

Only black.

It looks vintage enough for her taste.

"Here, let me put it on you," I said, unfolding the dress and slipping it on.

Perfect fit.

"Go in front of the mirror, see if you like it." I smiled.

She did, and she beamed.

Despite the wet hair.

She twirled around, admiring herself.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me on the lips.

"Thank you, mommy," She smiled.

"This is only the beginning," I told her, making her squeal out of excitement.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Curls?" She asked, touching one of mine.

"You want me to curl your hair?" I asked.

She nods.

"Then tie a bow." She grinned.

Such a little diva.

"Alright."

I did what she told me to do.

She looks adorable in curls.

I tied a ribbon.

The bow was on top.

Classic.

She slipped on her favorite oxfords.

"Ready to head out?" I asked, slinging the bag over my shoulder.

"Yup!"

Her curls bounced everywhere.

I stood up.

We headed downstairs.

I strapped her in her car seat (much to her dismay), and we drove off to our first destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the extremely late chapter. We had our Mastery Tests for the past three days, so I really needed to focus on studying. <strong>

**Also, thank you guys so much for all of the awesome reviews, and for putting this story on your favorites and alerts, and to the people who added me as a favorite author. You guys are just insanely amazing. **

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! **


	36. Chapter 36: Mia's Birthday Part 2

Mia was babbling to herself in the back seat.

"Can you play your music, mommy?" Mia asked.

That was the first coherent sentence she asked since we hit the road.

We were entering the highway.

"What song?"

"I forgot what it's called." She giggled.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'll just play my iPod; maybe that song would come up." I told her, pressing the auxiliary button, playing the 'Top 25 most played' playlist.

Father and Son by Cat Stevens was the first song that played.

"That one, mommy! What's it called again?" She asked.

She was so excited, it's adorable.

"It's called Father and Son. That's one of my favorites when I was really little." I told her.

"Really mommy? You were little before?"

She marveled at the newfound fact that I was young once.

"Yup, sure was. I looked just like you when I was your age."

"So when I grow up, I'll look just like you?"

She was beaming now.

Bless your heart.

"Maybe." I smiled at bit.

I took a turn, and then parked by the lamp post.

"First stop of the day."

I took Mia out of her car seat, but I didn't put her down.

This place was where I bought her locket.

They sold old, vintage things.

Other than that, they sold curio items.

I liked the curio.

I think she'd like those as well.

Entering the shop, the lady who sold the necklace didn't fail to recognize me.

"Ah, hello dear! How have you been?" She asked kindly, ushering me inside.

It was a homey place.

"I'm doing well." I told her statically; I wasn't a huge fan of stranger interaction.

I checked her name tag.

It read 'Grace'.

She looked like she was ready to retire.

"Who's this little lady?" She asked my daughter.

She shied and hid her face with her hands.

The lady laughed.

"She your sister?" She asked, touching my baby's hand.

"My daughter." I told her.

Her smile didn't falter.

"The locket?" She asked.

"She doesn't take it off."

"Good to know."

She turned to my daughter.

"Hey there, lovely lady. I've got some novelty items around the store. You want to look around?" She asked, stroking Mia's arm.

"What's novelty items?" She asked with her head cocked to the side.

"They're old unique items that only very few people have." She explained.

With that, Mia was already sucked in.

"Can I?" She asked.

I decided to toy with her a bit.

"You can," I said. "But may you?"

She grumbled.

"_May _I?" She stressed the first word.

I almost laughed.

"Just kidding, bug. Go nuts."

I put her down.

She walked with Grace, but I kept a close eye on her.

I don't want a repeat performance of the week before.

Too scary.

Even for me.

I saw Grace introducing the Russian nesting dolls to her.

Only now did I notice that Mia was already up to my thigh.

Almost to my waist.

Gulp.

Maybe there's an anti-grow elixir that they sell here.

I'm willing to pay.

* * *

><p>We had lunch at a little café thirty minutes away from our first destination.<p>

Mia was playing with her nesting dolls.

She bought them.

No help from me.

Turns out, mom gave her money.

Also, Mia became fast friends with Grace from the shop.

She now calls her 'Nonna Gracie'.

I ordered pasta.

I ordered her a chicken Panini.

"Where's daddy?" Mia asked as she took a bite.

Still can't get over the fact that she calls him that now.

I guess I'm adding 'daddy' to the list of nicknames.

"I don't know. You want to talk to him?"

She nods her head.

I fished my phone out from my bag and dialed his number.

It answered after two rings.

"Hey Jade." I heard him on the other line. "What's up?"

I pressed the speaker button.

"Hey, Mia wants to talk to you. You're on speaker." I told him, passing the phone to Mia.

"Hi daddy." Mia said to the phone, plastering the Cheshire grin.

Learn and apply what Grace taught Mia a while ago.

Beck's her novelty item.

"Hey there, big girl. Happy birthday! Where are you now?" The smile in his voice was evident.

"Café something. We're having lunch here and then we're gonna go somewhere else I think but mommy isn't telling me where."

She pouted at me.

I flashed a sardonic smile.

"I know you'll like it. Hey, I've got a surprise for you as well."

Her eyes twinkled.

"What, what, what!" She asked giddily.

That shit-eating grin got impossibly bigger.

"You're going to have to wait until tonight, baby girl."

The smile's gone.

The crease between her brows formed.

"But, daddy!" She whined.

When and where did she learn that?

I bet that'll kill him.

I just know it.

"Just wait, baby girl. Daddy won't disappoint. Can you pass the phone back to mommy?"

With an indignant huff, she returned my phone.

I turned off the loud speaker.

"Affected much." I told him, teasing him a bit.

"Can't deny that. I was this close to telling her."

"What _do _you have planned later? There better not be a party." I warned him.

Growled, even.

"Hey, are you all dressed up today?" He asked out of the blue.

"No, I'm outside naked. I felt like giving everyone a free show." I deadpanned.

"Good to know." He laughed. "Just be back by around five thirty to six. I want to give Mia my present."

"Got any clues for me?"

"Well, it doesn't breathe, that's for sure."

"Excellent."

"Alright, see both of you later. Love you."

"You too."

I ended the call.

"You done with your food, baby?" I asked.

She nods her head.

I eyed her plate; it's wiped clean.

I paid for the bill and we were back on the road.

* * *

><p>I brought her to the beach.<p>

Not to swim, though.

There's this secluded tall rock hill overlooking the ocean.

It's extremely relaxing.

What makes it better was that no one's ever been there except for me.

I hid there right after the third grade field trip.

"Why are we here?" She asked as I picked her up.

I'm carrying her as I climb up the hill.

"I'm going to show you something."

I had half a mind to go Rafiki and raise her up, but I decided otherwise.

Once we got there, I sat us down on a grass patch.

I set her on my lap, wrapping my arms around her.

Breathe in.

Glorious.

"I love you, you know that?" I whispered in her hair.

The ocean serves as dramatic background music.

"I love you, too." She smiled, playing with my fingers.

I'm not exactly the most vocal person when it comes to . . . feelings.

But then again, I know I'd do anything when it comes to making her feel loved.

"You know how much?" I asked.

I didn't wait for her to respond.

"Do you see the end of the ocean?" I asked, pointing towards the distance.

"No. I see a line, but it mixes with the sky." She says thoughtfully.

I had no idea that there was a poet inside her.

"It doesn't end." I told her. "I won't ever stop loving you, baby girl. Remember that."

She hugged me tight.

I knew what that meant.

She understood.

* * *

><p>Mia, though the events from our little trip were simple, was almost ready to take a bath and go to sleep.<p>

But she's still curious about Beck's gift.

Hell, so was I.

Once I parked the car by the driveway, I saw Beck's car in front of our house.

As well as other cars in which I do not give a fuck about.

I entered the house with a nearly asleep Mia in my arms.

Turning on the lights, I saw Beck in a stupid pink party hat.

And Cat, Andre, Robbie and Tori were also there.

Tori had a camera.

Trina wasn't there.

Good.

"Happy birthday, Mia!" They said in chorus, making Mia smile hugely through glazed eyes.

"Thank you," She grinned. She set herself straight in my arms before reaching out for Beck.

He took her with no problem.

"I got you something you might like." Beck said, sitting down on the couch with her on his lap.

"Hey, I've heard about Mia. She's a pretty cool kid." Andre told me.

Wait.

Hold on.

"You know about her?" I asked him. "You all do?"

"No worries, Jade. We won't say a word." They group mumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

They better keep their word.

I was pulled out from my thoughts when I heard Mia scream.

Right in front of her was a deluxe junior art set.

Easel, crayons, paints, markers.

The whole shebang.

She's always been an artist.

Or a colorer, as I called her.

"Daddy, thank you!" She squealed, hugging the life out of him before toying with her new set.

"Daddy?" Tori and Cat asked at the same time.

"Long story." I told them before sitting beside Beck.

He wrapped his arm around me.

I couldn't deny how picturesque this moment was.

"How'd you even afford that? That's like a hundred dollars."

I wanted to thump his forehead.

"I pulled some strings."

"You're a goof."

"Can't wear it out."

"Hey, guys, do you mind letting me take your picture? It's just for all of us, don't worry." Tori said.

I nodded apprehensively.

"Mia, would you come here for a second?"

She immediately obliged, situating herself in between me and Beck.

"Smile!" Tori said, readying the camera.

At that moment, Beck decided that it was a good idea to tickle Mia.

Making me laugh along as well.

_Flash. _

"How about we sing happy birthday to the birthday girl," Robbie said, bringing out a candle-lit cake.

The group's rendition of happy birthday was gorgeous, if I do say so myself.

But then again, we go to a performing arts school.

Can't expect anything less.

"Make a wish, baby girl." I whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes for moment before blowing her candles.

Everyone clapped.

I leaned in to kiss her on her cheek, and beck decided to do the same, sandwiching her face in the middle.

_Flash. _

I eyed Tori, and in a flash, she turned off her camera.

I sighed before giving her a small smile.

"Print me a copy, will you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry for not being able to update last week. I got stuck and I had no idea what to write, so I really do apologize if this chapter feels too rushed or something. <strong>

**And thank you all for letting me reach over 600 reviews. That is mind-blowing! You guys are just wonderful. **

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! **


	37. Chapter 37: Tori's POV

When I came home, I opened the door to see my sister watching a movie. (It was most likely rented; I don't really remember us buying a copy of that.)

"Hey, Trina." I greeted her out of forced politeness.

"Hey. Where have you been? Mom's been looking everywhere for you." Trina said, not even tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"I was at a friend's. It's her birthday today." Technically, I wasn't lying. I considered Jade and I friends. And Trina didn't have to know about Mia.

Too risky.

A few seconds later, she must've had an epiphany or something because as I was able to head upstairs to my room, she stood up and went towards me.

"Did you bring dad's camera?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need it."

"Why? So you can cam-whore again?" I insinuated in a bored tone. It's most likely for that purpose that she hogs dad's camera, making me used to it, and usually wonder what goes on in her mind most of the time. (But from what I gather, it's most likely her face that she thinks about. Day and night.) To tell you honestly, I'm extremely blunt when it comes to Trina.

"Excuse me, I do not 'cam whore'," She stressed, adding air quotes on cam whore. "I need it for my project."

I tried to hide the camera bag behind my back; I had to transfer the photos before she sees them.

"I'll give it to you later, Treen. I'll just transfer the pictures to my laptop, and then it's all yours." I tried stalling as I inched slowly upstairs towards my room as discreetly as I could.

She huffed in annoyance.

"I'm barging in if that camera's not in my hands in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Treen!" I said quickly before bolting up the stairs and closing the door. Taking the memory card from the camera and inserting it in my computer.

The pictures started showing up one by one.

Slowly.

It was only halfway done when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I was going to get creamed by Trina if I'm not down in three . . . two . . . one . . .

"Tori!" She barged in, walking towards me. I shielded the screen as much as I could.

I'm praying that she doesn't see anything.

"My computer's a dinosaur, Treen. Cut me some slack. I'll give it to you when I'm done, okay?"

"Fine. But what's got you so private all of a sudden? You hiding nude pics?"

My sister could be such a pervert.

"Oh, God, no! Treen, that's disgusting!" I even made a disgusted 'blegh' sound just to get my point across.

"Then what are you hiding?" She tried peeking over my shoulder but I pushed her away.

"None of your business. Just, get out, please? I'll give it to you downstairs. Just be patient."

With another disgruntled huff, she sauntered out of my door, letting me finally breathe properly.

But in a flash, Trina caught me off guard and spun around, pushing me away from the desktop and looking at the pictures I tried so desperately to hide from her.

"I've seen that kid before. Is that girl really Jade's?" Trina asked, her eyebrow shooting up.

"What? No! Who gave you that idea?" I lied feebly.

"Well, I see a cake here clearly saying 'Happy birthday, Mia! Love, Mommy and Daddy.'. And Jade's pretty sweet to the kid." Trina said, scrolling through more of the pictures.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. "Trina, you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody else about this."

"Holy chiz, Beck's her father?" Trina said, clicking on the photo to make it larger.

"Well, it's a long stor—," She cut me off.

"Is that why he won't even look at me?" Trina asked, her face showing clear displease. "Oh, I'm going to have to have a word with him when I see him tomorrow!"

"Trina, please! Jade doesn't need people knowing about her. Just, don't tell anyone!" I pleaded.

"Why? Jade's not your friend. Think about all of the bad things she's done to you." Trina tried to tempt me, but I stood firm.

"Those things are in the past, Trina, and I've forgiven her for all of those even if she never said sorry. Mia's the only thing holding her together right now and I'm not about to take that away from her by letting you tell everyone about her." I growled, not even knowing that I had that little lecture inside of me.

"Fine, fine, sheesh! I'll back off." Trina said. "I never even knew that you felt so strongly about this."

"I don't know. It's just that, Jade's my friend. And I couldn't just betray her like that. I'm still gaining her trust, and I really don't want to lose what I still don't have."

"I get what you mean."

She looked at the picture of Beck and Jade kissing Mia's cheeks. "She's one damn cute kid."

"Tell me about it."

"How old is she now?" Trina asked, finally looking like she's going to leave my sanctuary.

"She turned four today."

"And how old is Jade?"

"Nineteen, as old as me. Why?"

"How old did she have this kid? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"I don't know, maybe around that?"

"Well, isn't she a slut." Trina said, as if it was nothing. "I mean, come on. A baby at that age? I wouldn't be that irresponsible."

I saw red. I didn't know what I was thinking at that time, but I when she said that, I raised my hand and slapped her across her cheek.

"What the hell was that for, Tori?" Trina screeched, trying to lessen the sting.

"Don't you dare call her a slut. You have no idea what she's been through, and you even got the nerve to call her that?" I said menacingly, glaring down at her.

"You're such a bitch sometimes. Take some meds; I'll get the camera tomorrow." Trina said.

Holding her cheek, she went out of the room.

With a frustrated sigh, I finished the transfer. I deleted the pictures from the memory card before placing it back in the camera. I printed the copies Jade wanted on photo paper and I got ready for bed.

My phone rang right when I was about to get inside the bathroom.

I answered it on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vega. The little nut has something to say." Jade said into the receiver. I heard shuffling.

"Hi Tori." I heard Mia's voice from the other end. She sounded drowsy, but happy.

"Hey there, big girl. Happy birthday." I greeted, sitting down on the bed.

"Thank you for being at the party," She said sweetly. "And thank you for the backpack. I had so much fun."

"You're welcome. And I'm glad you liked it, sweetheart." I smiled; she was too adorable for words.

"Good night."

"Good night to you too, Mia. Sweet dreams." I heard shuffling again, and then I'm talking to Jade.

"Yeah, uhm, as she said, thanks, Vega. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No problem. She's too sweet for words, you know? I was able to print out the picture you wanted, by the way. I'll give it to you tomorrow. Yeah, see you, uhm, tomorrow." I face palmed at how stupid I must've sounded.

"Yeah, alright. Bye."

I was too flustered to do anything right now.

I stripped down to my underwear and hoped that Trina wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. Sorry for the consistency of my late updates. School's been . . . ugh. But guess what? I'm top 1 in my class! I'm really thankful for that. <strong>

**And thank you guys for consistently supporting this story. From my calculations, you guys give me around a hundred reviews every 4-6 chapters, and that is just insane. I couldn't thank you all enough. **

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! **


	38. Chapter 38

I was at the dining table eating a muffin when Mia came downstairs.

I didn't wake her from last night.

She must've been tired.

"Morning, baby," I crooned, opening my arms to embrace her.

"Morning, mommy." She yawned, her baby breath immediately assaulting the clean air.

"Did you say good morning to grandma?"

"Nuh-uh."

She wiggled away from my embrace before going into the kitchen.

"Morning, grandma!" I heard her squeal.

"Good morning to you too, Mia. I've got toast for breakfast, you like that?" Mom said.

"No!"

Low whimpers.

I heard something fall.

Oh, God.

I went into panic mode.

It took me no time to get to the kitchen.

Mia was the something that fell.

She was kicking her legs.

Her hands were around her neck.

"Ma-_ma!_" She croaked out.

_Mrs. Lee lunges her free hand towards her cheeks, forcing them open._

_She shoved the toast to her unwilling mouth._

I kneeled down, holding her in my arms.

"Mia, baby, mommy's here. C'mon, baby. Listen to mommy's voice," I urged her, wiping the sweat from her face.

She's remembering.

But that memory comes with the hurt.

And that absolutely kills me.

"M-my froat hurts!" She lisped, coughing as she held her neck tighter.

"C'mon, baby girl. Mommy's here. You're not in the bad place anymore," I told her.

I was almost giving up myself.

_I heard Mia's tiny whimpers._

_"That's right, kid. Eat it." She screeched._

_Forcing more and more down her throat._

"No, no more, _please!_" She yelped as she continued to kick her legs.

She didn't stop sweating.

Gingerly holding her head, I brought it closer to my chest.

I kissed her hair.

"C'mon, baby girl, stop remembering. You're home. You're never going back there," I soothed, rocking her.

It seemed to do her good when I saw that her kicking lessened.

"You're with mommy now, baby girl. I won't let anyone do anything like that ever again." I promised, letting my lips linger on her now sweat matted hair.

_Mia fell to the floor._

_Convulsing._

_"H-help!" She choked out, coughing harder._

When I saw that she was finally calm, I lifted her head from my chest.

I wiped her tears away.

"You okay now?" I asked, brushing away the hair that stuck to her forehead.

She nods a bit.

I look at mom.

Her eyes were rimmed red.

I saw that she threw away the toast.

I looked at the clock.

If I didn't leave in ten minutes, I'd be late.

"I have to go to school now, baby," I telling her gently. "You think you can—,"

"No, no, no!" She protested, clinging to my neck for dear life. "Take me with you, mommy! Please."

"Mia,"

"_Please,_" Her voice was so heartbreaking that I almost reconsidered what I said. "I'll be good, mommy. I'll be good."

I looked at mom again.

"I'll write a note to your teachers." Mom said, going upstairs to do it.

Sigh.

"C'mon, baby girl. Let's get you washed up and dressed."

She was still pretty shaken up.

"Will daddy be there?" She asked as I walked upstairs with her in my arms.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay."

She rested her head on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Mia's holding onto my hand as we walked inside the campus.<p>

We were late, so the hallways were deserted.

I took my sweet time grabbing my books from my locker before heading to the black box theater.

"Sorry I'm late." I mumbled to the teacher (I never really cared about learning his name), and I handed him the note, explaining about Mia.

"Just keep her quiet." He said before returning the note and letting me take my seat.

Eyes were on my daughter.

How prodding.

I set her on my lap, trying to shield her the best way that I could.

The class dragged on.

* * *

><p>Lunch time.<p>

Festus was serving ravioli.

I ordered a serving.

Setting Mia on my lap, I fed her cut pieces.

Tori sat down on the table, and then the others followed suit.

"Oh, Jade, here's the pictures you want. I didn't cut them out because I figured that you might've wanted to do it." Tori said as she handed me several wallet sized format pictures on a piece of photo paper.

"Thanks, Tori. I really, um, appreciate it."

I even managed to smile at her a bit.

Beck was the last to come to the table.

"Hey, babe," Beck greeted as he kissed me on the lips. "And hello to you, baby girl."

I transferred Mia to Beck's lap.

She didn't mind it one bit.

"She's not smiling." Beck noticed immediately as he looked at Mia. "What's wrong, Mia?"

Mia shook her head.

I fed her another piece.

"She had an episode today. I'll tell you about it later."

"Wait, is this about the accident?" He asked in a low tone, making sure Mia didn't hear.

I nodded.

"Aww, c'mon, Mia. Past is past. Can you give daddy a big Mia smile?" Beck asked, trying to coax a little grin out of her.

She shook her head.

"Fine, then. Don't smile." Beck said, as if he was a rejected kid.

Because of that, Mia started to hide the smile that was already forming on her lips.

"I said don't smile, Mia. Don't smile." At this, Mia broke out into a mega-watt grin, making all of us around the table laugh at the duo.

"C'mon, Mia. A few more bites." I told her, feeding her another piece.

"Aren't you eating, Jade?" Cat asked, twirling her hair as she took a bite from her strawberry.

"Nah, I'm good."

"But you have to eat, Jadey!" Cat protested.

I ignored her and I continued to feed Mia.

"Mommy, Miss Cat's right." Mia said, moving from Beck's lap to mine.

She took the fork I was using to feed her and then she started to feed me.

"Say ahh, Mommy," She grinned.

I smiled a bit before accepting the food.

Bless your heart.

I heard a camera go off.

It was Robbie.

"Robbie, don't tell me that's still on automatic upload." I said menacingly, but not as to scare Mia.

"Um, sorry?" He scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Delete that, now." I ordered.

"Too late now, Jade. People are starting to stare." Andre noticed, looking around.

And so the rumors start.

But at this moment, I couldn't care less.

"One more, mommy," Mia said, bringing the fork up to my mouth.

I accepted it, looking into her eyes lovingly.

Swallowing the pasta, I transferred Mia back to beck's lap.

I stood up on the table.

More people started to stare.

I had half a mind to actually yell 'O, Captain, my Captain!', but I decided otherwise.

"Yes, she is mine." I yelled loud enough for people to hear.

And the chatter roared.

"But here's the thing. You either take me or leave me. Say what you want; think what you want, because frankly, I don't give a fuck." I said loudly.

Beck covered Mia's ears.

"But if I hear someone talking trash about her, that's where I'm drawing the line."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. Pretty crappy chapter, in my opinion. But we're almost ending.<strong>

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Gosh, I can't even. Sorry if I haven't been able to reply to your reviews, though. I will, but I'm not sure when I'll have the time when.**

**Please do tell me what you think about this chapter or of the story in general. Wishing you all the best!**


	39. Chapter 39

_Mom told me something about what she read in her parenting book when she was pregnant with me. _

_She said that I should start talking to the thing inside of me. _

_She did the same thing with me, she said. _

_And look how well I turned out. _

_I wasn't going to stoop down that low. _

_But it's –she's been kicking like crazy. _

_Two more months to go. _

_I waddled to baby's room, making sure I locked the door. _

_I looked around. _

_No trace of pink anywhere. _

_And even for that, I'm thankful. _

_She started kicking again. _

_Thump._

_Thump. _

_Thump, thump._

_With a deep breath, I looked down at my ever so huge stomach. _

"_Hey there, thumper." I whispered, my voice having a tinge of sentimentality of it. _

_It made me cringe. _

"_My mom told me to talk to you like this, which I think is stupid, to tell you honestly." _

_The thumping immediately stopped. _

"_Woah, just keep swimming, thumper. I don't mind." _

_One thump. _

"_I like it, actually," I confessed in a hushed whisper towards my stomach. "You feel more . . . real." _

_The wild thumping ensued. _

"_You do respond well." I commented, a small smile reaching my face. _

"_Still don't have a name for you, though. You think you'll still like thumper?" _

_The thumping stopped for a while before starting again. _

"_I'm guessing you don't like it. What about Bruno?" I joked. _

_I felt a rather hard jab on the top of my stomach, making me clutch it in slight pain. _

"_Augh," I groaned out, rubbing the part where she kicked. "Just kidding, thumper. Man, aren't you a toughie." _

_I took pride in that. _

_Even as a fetus, my baby's badass. _

"_I'll think of a name for you, baby girl. Just, not now." _

_No thumping, but I felt a flutter in my stomach. _

"_You like that, hmm? You like me calling you baby girl?" The sentimentality is coming back. _

_More fluttering. _

_I rubbed my stomach._

"_I guess I'll call you that until I find a name for you. You like that, baby girl?" _

_The fluttering didn't stop._

* * *

><p>Holding Mia's hand, I walked towards Sikowitz's class.<p>

"Hey, West, when did you become such a whore?" A guy asked, laughing with his friends.

"When did you become such a dick?" I shot back, making his friends 'ooh' at the retort.

Entering the classroom, the people quickly became silent.

Except that gang, that is.

Mia let go of my hand and ran towards Beck, climbing up his lap.

I saw down next to him.

Gossip, gossip, gossip.

"Don't you all have something better to do?" Tori said protectively, her voice fierce, surprising even me.

Everyone looked away.

"Daddy, why are most candies sweet?" Mia asked, resting her head against his chest.

Beck was holding her tightly against him.

"Because, well . . ." He looked stumped. "I don't know, baby doll."

"Daddy, why are some candies sour?"

She started playing with the promise ring he has around his neck.

"Because some people like sour candy over sweet candy, and candy likes making all the people happy." Beck explained, making me roll my eyes.

"You and mommy have the same necklace, but hers has a B with it and yours has a J with it." She said, toying with his between her fingers.

"Mommy doesn't take her necklace off. Never ever." Mia said, making me blush a hundred shades of red.

"Yeah? That's interesting." Beck said, putting his arms around my shoulders.

Sikowitz has arrived and had already started teaching but we were still in our little bubble.

"West! Why's little human back?" Sikowitz ask, sipping from his coconut.

"None of your business." I responded.

"Well, okay then. Acting exercise with the little human. The three of you, in front." He said. Before I could even remind him about the time when Mia was temporarily against me for a while, he said, "No more good parent, bad parent."

That put me at ease.

A bit.

"Suggest a scene!"

"How she was made." A little dipshit said from the back.

But it affected me.

A lot more than I thought.

I swallowed the memory to retort.

"Aww, little virgin's insecure?" I teased.

The class laughed as he blushed and walked out of the room.

"Alright, I will be suggesting the scene," Sikowitz said. "You two are still parents. You're at the hospital, and little human is dying in front of your eyes. Like before, I'll give you time to explain everything to the kid."

Talk about a walk down memory lane.

"Hey, Mia, we've got another game for you." I told her.

"You're not gonna play mean no more?" She asked, looking at me intently.

"Not anymore, baby girl." I promised.

"Mia, you have to pretend that you're dying."

"Like when I was asleep in the 'spital for long long time?" She asked.

"Yeah, something like that. But you don't wake up. Can you pretend that you're dead?" Beck asked.

Mia nodded, taking on the challenge.

"You have to be really stiff. So, while I'm talking to you, you just flat out go limp and pretend to die. You think you can do that?" I asked.

Mia nods, taking it all in.

"You three ready?" Sikowitz asked.

Beck nods his head.

I saw that there was already a foldable hospital table on the platform.

Woah.

I did not know that Sikowitz had that in props storage.

I picked Mia up bridal style as I laid her down on the hospital table.

"And action!"

The whole room became silent.

"The doctor said she doesn't have much time left." Beck said with his voice low and solemn.

"No! She can't die so soon, she's too young." I huffed, indignantly, holding Mia's hand.

"Mommy, daddy," Mia gasped out in a hushed tone.

"Hey, baby girl," I smiled a bit, crouching down.

Beck was stroking her hair.

Mia's heartbroken smile made me feel proud.

You're doing so good, baby.

"I love you, mommy," she rasped out.

Leaning down, I kissed her forehead, m eyes shut tightly.

She reached for my hand, and her other hand found Beck's.

"I love you, daddy,"

Before Beck could even talk, her grip loosened.

Her hands fell down to her sides as she grew stiff and limp.

"Oh, God, Mia?" Beck asked, holding Mia's hand, kissing it repeatedly. "Mia, c'mon, baby."

"Wake up, baby. C'mon, don't die on mommy and daddy. Please, oh God, please!" I all but yelled my heart out, tears running down my face.

"Oh, God, oh, God, please, wake up," Beck chanted in a whisper.

He crouched down to Mia's level as he touched Mia's hand to his forehead, kissing it fervently.

I leaned down again.

Pressing my lips to her forehead tenderly, I lingered a bit.

"I love you so, so much."

"And cut." Sikowitz said, slightly teary eyed.

They all stood up and clapped.

Picking Mia up from the hospital bed, she wrapped her hands around my neck.

I sat back down on my seat with Mia on my lap.

"Did I do good, mommy?" She asked.

I looked down at her with adoring eyes.

"You did wonderful, baby girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Just a little fluff. <strong>

**Thank you for all of your sweet reviews. Your comments really make me smile. **

**Also, to those who are affected by Hurricane Sandy, my heart and prayers go out to you. **

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! **


	40. Chapter 40

Mia was in Beck's arms as we walked towards my locker.

"Daddy, daddy, stop!" Mia squealed as Beck continued to give her noogies and tickles.

Opening it to put my books back in, Mia smiled at the picture I had on the back of the locker door.

The one that Tori took of the three of us during her fourth birthday.

As she smiled, her face morphed into uneasiness.

"Woah, Mia, you alright?" Beck asked, stopping his playfully affectionate displays towards my daughter.

"I gots to go." She muttered, crossing her legs and bouncing a bit while she was in Beck's arms.

Beck looked troubled.

Of course, he interpreted that as 'she's all yours, Jade'.

Closing my locker, I motioned for Beck to hand Mia over to me.

"I'll wait for you by the car, okay?" He told me, kissing my cheek.

I nodded, taking the mental note.

I wasted no time in speed walking towards the nearest girls' comfort room.

There was a line.

At that moment, a girl came out from the first stall and I cut in front of everyone by going right in there.

They're probably pissed.

But Mia had to piss.

Pun intended.

I heard them complain as I helped Mia out.

"You done?" I asked her.

She was swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the toilet bowl.

She nodded.

I cleaned her up and helped her fix herself.

Picking her up, I made my way out of the stall.

I avoided the stares and glares.

I headed towards the washing area and helped her out with that as well.

"Who knew West was such a loving mommy." I heard Jessica murmur, but she made sure that I heard.

Jessica was the stereotypical queen bee of Hollywood Arts. In many ways, she was like the older Vega, but with a sprinkling of talent. She wasn't really as good as people said she was, in my opinion, but she wasn't completely unfortunate either.

"Just because you have a kid doesn't mean that you could cut in front of everyone." She added.

I glared at the people who were still waiting in line.

"Really? You _all _have a problem with that?" I snarled.

Everyone except Jessica shook their heads out of fear.

"I'm guessing it's just you, then." I retorted.

I saw that Mia was done with washing her hands.

I grabbed a paper towel and helped her dry her hands off.

I was about to leave when Jessica barred the door.

"Not so fast, West."

With a bored sigh, I stepped back.

"What now?"

I picked at my nails.

My other hand was holding Mia's.

"You really are blind, aren't you? You're a whore because you had a kid with another guy. Beck just feels sorry for you; that's why he still puts up with all of you luggage." She stated.

How delusional could this bitch be?

"Mm-hmm, sure. And you're an insatiable bitch who can't keep her legs closed. I'm guessing we're even." I stated.

It's true.

I've seen her hopping from one guy to another.

"Why you little," She sneered.

She raised her hand to slap me but I managed to catch her wrist and twist it behind her back, making her yelp.

"Never mess with me, Jessica." I said menacingly. "And most importantly, never mess with my daughter." I twisted it even further to prove my point.

I pushed her away from the door so that we could finally get outside.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, baby," I apologized immediately to Mia.

We were walking towards the parking lot.

"It's okay." She muttered.

I heard heels clacking from behind me.

I knew there was an aftermath.

I spotted Beck.

And he spotted us.

I turned around and I saw a seething she-witch by the name of Jessica.

"Baby girl, go to Daddy now. I just have to go finish something." I told her, kissing her cheek.

"Be quick quick." She told me, kissing my lips before running off to where he was.

"How incestuous." She smirked.

I glared her down.

"Just so you know, West, I'm betting that your little brat would grow up to be a whore just like you." She grinned impishly.

I thought I made it clear.

If you mess with me, I'm cool with it.

I can handle that.

But messing with my daughter is another story.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" I growled.

I felt for the scissor in my boot.

Still there.

"You playing deaf, West? I said, your little brat will grow up to be just like her mommy. An insane whore." She laughed. "Wait, I bet you're teaching her early."

I saw red.

I lunged towards her, enveloping her neck with my hands.

Tightly.

"If you ever say another word like that about my daughter again, I swear I'll finish you." I seethed.

She was struggling.

People were surrounding.

"My baby is not a brat. My baby is not a whore. If anyone's a whore here, it's you." I growled, tightening my grip around her neck.

Her feet were dangling above the floor.

The fury I felt was untamable.

"I swear, Jessica, if you ever so much touch even a strand of hair on my daughter's head, or even think about such a thing, you will be done for." I spat in her face.

I shook her a bit.

She yelped and choked.

"_Do you fucking understand?_" I yelled.

She nods through the pain.

I threw her down on the cement.

Her hands immediately find her neck, rubbing it to soothe the pain.

Purple bruises were starting to form.

I should feel bad about this.

But I don't.

She deserved it.

"If you sue me, Jessica, remember that you were the one who provoked me, and you were the one who started the mess." I reminded her as I strutted my way back to where Beck and Mia was.

Sitting in the passenger's seat, I looked over to Beck and I saw him staring at me.

"Should I know what happened back there?" He asked me warily.

I shook my head. "Nope. Just a snoop asking for trouble, that's all."

"You know, after seeing that, I don't know if I should be afraid or turned on." He chuckled.

We both had an intense hate for that girl.

"Probably both. Was Mia able to see any of that?" I asked him as I peeked in the backseat to see her conversing with her stuffed lamb.

"She was completely preoccupied with Marcie." He reassured me, motioning to the lamb.

"Hi, mommy." Mia looked up at me.

"Hey, baby girl. You tired?" I asked, rubbing her knee.

She nods her head as she squeezes Marcie tighter.

"We're heading back home, okay? Just sleep." Beck said as he started the car.

"Are we really heading home?" I accused.

He grinned.

Of course not.

"Nope. Put this blindfold on. It's a surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Once again, thank you all for your lovely reviews. The response I get for this story is absolutely insane, almost 700 reviews! You guys are just amazing, I can't even. <strong>

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best! **


	41. Chapter 41

I was hesitant at first.

I know he means well, though.

I put on the blindfold.

It brought back unwanted memories, but I knew I was safe.

I leaned back against the chair and tried to relax.

I knew that we've been only driving for minutes, but it felt like hours.

Maybe I was just antsy.

"Mama?" I heard a groggy voice ask from the back.

"Yes, Mia?" I asked, not bothering to look back because I knew that I couldn't see her.

"Where are we goin'? It doesn't look like we're going home." She said, her voice rising a bit from panic.

Oh, God.

No more episodes, please.

"Mama, where are we?" She was panicking. I could feel it.

"It's a surprise." Daddy said, trying to calm her down.

But that bugged her even more.

"Mommy, I-I can't . . ." Her voice was shaking.

I ripped off my blindfold.

"Pull over." I ordered Beck, and he did so without hesitation.

I transferred to the backseat next to Mia and my heart broke right then and there.

Her eyes were open but they were focused nowhere.

Her hands were together, as if they were tied up.

Same goes with her feet.

"Mama, I can't see," She whimpered, looking straight.

"Oh, God, Mia," I gasped out, taking her from the car seat and cradling her in my arms.

Beck bent the passenger's seat forward so he could sit in front of us.

"I'm hungry. I'm hungry and she won't give me food. She won't give me food. She won't give me food and my tummy was all rumbly and she won't give me food," She chanted, as if in a trance.

Tears sprang to my eyes.

"It's so dark. I can't see. I can't see and I'm hungry and she won't give me food," Tears were streaming down her face, but her expression was no longer blank but extremely pained.

"Mia, Mia, baby, it's mommy. Come on, baby, listen to mama's voice. Come on, baby. You're not there anymore." I tried soothing, rocking her back and forth.

"M-my wrists . . ." She chocked on her spit.

I stared at her wrists.

They were still shaking.

I held her hands but she let out a slight scream from contact.

"I can't feel my wrists." She hiccuped. "I can't feel my wrists and I can't see and she won't give me food but I'm so hungry." She chanted.

I kissed her face.

Please stop this, baby girl.

Stop scaring me.

Beck tried to help by wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"I'm scared but I'm being brave for mommy. I'm being scave for mommy. Mommy will find me and mommy will hug me and kiss me and tell me I'm a big girl for being scave for her." She trailed off, still in that scary panicked voice that I hated.

But her faith in me is overwhelming.

Comforting.

"Mia, baby, you're with mommy now. I'm so proud of you for being so scave for me. So, so proud," I whispered in her ear, still rocking her. "Come on, Mia, you're safe now. You're with mommy and daddy now."

"Mia, love, come on. Nothing to worry about, come back to us." He soothed, kissing her hands.

Mia closed her eyes and then visibly relaxed.

She opened them after a few minutes.

"Mommy," She whispered tiredly, lifting her hand to touch my face. I kept her hand there and kissed it.

I smiled a bit.

"Can you see me?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Are you alright now, love?" Beck asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She nodded again.

We stayed like that for a few minutes.

Mia catching her breath, me being thankful that she's fine, and Beck was just watching us being sentimental.

I looked up at Beck.

"I'm staying back here. You go drive where ever you plan on driving us. I promise I won't look." I told him.

He shook his head.

"Actually, I think we might have a change of plans." He answered vaguely.

"What?"

He took in a large breath.

"I was supposed to ask you this in the restaurant I took you to on our first date, but I think this would be more memorable." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Just get to the point." I deadpanned.

"Marry me." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

Well, it doesn't get more straightforward than that.

"Why?"

Wrong answer, Jade.

"I hope I don't sound too sentimental because I know you hate that, but the moment I first saw you, I knew that you were the one for me," He started, pulling a velvet box from his pocket. "You're smart, you're gorgeous . . . you're pretty much everything I dreamed of and more. So, please, Jade, marry me?"

I stared at the simple silver band.

No second thoughts.

I nodded my head.

With a shit-eating smile, he leaned in to kiss me.

Taking the ring from the box, he slid it on my ring finger.

It felt weird.

He's not my boyfriend anymore.

He's my fiancée.

"And you, little darling, how could I forget the first time I met you?" Beck grinned, taking Mia from my lap and setting her down on his. "I may not be your father, but baby doll, remember that I'm your daddy."

"Always always?" Mia asked, raising her pinky finger.

He grinned and shook her finger with his. "Always always."

He took this little charm bracelet from his pocket and wrapped it around her wrist.

She jingled it, making her smile a bit.

Despite the ups and downs that we've been through, I was glad that for the first time, everything seems to be falling into place.

For the first time, everything felt right.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>"<em>When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching – they are your family." –Jim Butcher<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for going through this journey with me. Thank you for all of the amazing support that you have given to this story . . . I just couldn't thank you all enough. <strong>

**Please do tell me what you think. Wishing you all the best.**

**Until my next story.**


End file.
